El Final De La Soledad
by Malua
Summary: La enfermera Serena Tsukino busco al investigador privado Darien Chiba porque estaba desesperada, su hermano estaba en la carcel por un delito que no cometio. Chiba no era un hombre de familia y la encantadora enfermera tenia algo que le llego al alma.
1. Chapter 1

El Final De La Soledad

Prologo

En el caso del estado de Oregón contra Andrew Tsukino….

Serena contuvo el aliento, intentaba oír las palabras por encima del martilleo de su corazón. El jurado había estado deliberando menos de veinte minutos y no podía evitar sentirse tranquila por la rápida decisión. Estaba claro que los miembros del jurado habían visto mas allá de las pruebas poco solidas y circunstanciales y sabia que su hermano no había cometido ningún crimen.

…. encontramos al acusado….

Se agarro fuerte a la barandilla de madera que tenía delante con la mirada puesta en el portavoz del jurado.

Había llegado el momento. Por fin. Suponía el final de un juicio de cuatro días que había resultado interminable y el comienzo de un regreso a la normalidad para su familia.

…. culpable.

Impactada, no pudo reprimir un grito entrecortado mientras su mirada volva hacia su hermano, sentado junto a su abogado.

Los hombros de Andrew se hundieron, era obvio que se le había venido el mundo encima, pero se le vio mas resignado que sorprendido por la sentencia. Ella, por otro lado, tuvo que luchar para no gritarle, gritar hacia el jurado y al juez por tan descarada injusticia. Pero lo cierto era que nada que dijera o hiciera podría cambiar las cosas.

Sintió como algo le tiraba suavemente de la manga y bajo la mirada; allí estaba su sobrina de ocho años, mirándola con unos ojos enormes y esperanzados.

¿Papi viene ya a casa? – pregunto Rini

Antes de que Serena pudiera contestar, Sammy respondió con todo el desprecio que un niño de doce años podía hablarle a su hermana pequeña.

No va a venir a casa nunca, tonta «Culpable» significa que va a quedarse en la cárcel.

Serena le lanzo a su sobrino una mirada de advertencia por encima de la cabeza de Rini antes de arrodillarse junto a su sobrina. Los ojos de la pequeña estaban kkenos de lagrimas y de confusión. Serena sabia como se sentía, pero no podía dejarse vencer por las emociones que la invadían por dentro. En ese momento ella era la única persona que esos niños tenían.

Pero el no lo hizo – el labio inferior de Rini temblaba mientras hablaba.

Lo se cielo – dijo, segura de que esa era la verdad – El jurado ha cometido un error.

Diselo – le suplico Rini – diles que se han equivocado, tia Sere.

Eso le rompió el corazón, pero era demasiado tarde para decirles nada a los miembros del jurado; ya estaban saliendo de la sala.

Y, de todos modos, Serena no podía convencerlos de la inocencia de Andrew. Eso debería haberlo hecho él, pero su hermano había elegido, por razones que ni siquiera habai explicado y que ella no podía ni imaginarse, no defenderse.

Diselo – repitió la niña.

Serena deseo que fuera tan fácil. Haría lo que fuera por esos niños, les daría cualquier cosa, pero lo que necesitaban por encima de todo era a su padre, cuyo destino había quedado escrito por el anuncio del jurado. ¿O no?


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 1**

Darién Chiba tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, además de tortícolis; ambas, consecuencia de haber pasado casi tres días agachado en el asiento de un viejo Ford Escora investigando un caso de fraude de seguros. A pesar de la preocupación mental y del malestar físico, se sentía bien por haber resuelto con éxito otra misión y satisfecho por haber hecho bien su trabajo.

Sus antiguos colegas no podían entender por qué se había marchado de la policía y Darién no sabía cómo explicar que ese trabajo, que una vez lo había significado todo para él, había pasado a no importarle nada después de que mataran a su amigo y compañero Neflyte.

Su familia que nunca había entendido que quisiera ser policía, entendía aun menos su nuevo trabajo. En una familia compuesta principalmente por profesionales, Darién siempre había sido la excepción.

«Puedes hacer lo que quieras» era la frase favorita de Artemis Chiba; la misma que repetía a sus cuatro hijos siempre que se le presentaba la oportunidad. Era el enfoque de educación que había recomendado en los libros de autoayuda que tanta fama y fortuna le habían dado. El apoyo y los ánimos que daba eran auténticos y el orgullo que sentía por los logros de sus hijos era sincero.

Había volado a Nueva York para ayudar a LJ a instalarse en su nuevo apartamento cuando su hijo mayor había aceptado un puesto en una prestigiosa compañía de relaciones publicas; había estado sentado en primera fila cuando Diamante se había graduado en Arquitectura y había llorado de felicidad cuando Zafiro fue aceptado en la Facultad de Medicina. Pero cuando Darién anuncio su intención de ir a la academia de policía, el renombrado psicólogo se había limitado a sacudir la cabeza… tal y como lo había hecho a menudo durante los treinta años de vida de su hijo pequeño.

Darién no había desistido al ver la falta de apoyo de su padre porque no había tenido otras opciones. Solo había querido ser policía, hacer espetar las lees y meter a los chicos malos en la cárcel ayudando así a hacer del mundo un lugar más seguro. Por supuesto, cuando su compañero fue asesinado mientras perseguía a un sospecho armado que más tarde fue absuelto por un tecnicismo jurídico, perdió la fe en el sistema.

Envió esos inquietantes recuerdos a lo más profundo de su mente cuando abrió la puerta de la cafetería.

La campanilla tintineo anunciando su llegada y Setsuna levanto la vista del mostrador que estaba limpiando para recibirlo con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días forastero

- ¿Cómo estas Setsuna?

- Limpiando, como siempre – le respondió - ¿Y tú?

- Necesito desesperadamente mi dosis de cafeína

- No has pasado por aquí en los últimos días – le dijo mientras sacaba un vaso de plástico

- He tenido mucho trabajo – le dijo sencillamente

Ella lo miro mientras le llenaba el vaso

- ¿Has estado durmiendo en el coche otra vez? Tienes un aspecto horrible

- Últimamente no duermo mucho – admitió – independientemente de donde paso la noche

- Necesitas una buena mujer cielo, una razón para volver a casa por las noches – dejo la cafetera y le guiño un ojo – y también necesitas grandes cantidades de sexo apasionado que te deje tan agotado que no te quede más opción que dormir.

- ¿Es esto una invitación?

Setsuna echo la cabeza para atrás y se rio a carcajadas.

- Cariño, no sabrías que hacer conmigo si te dijera que si

- ¿Y cómo lo sabré si nunca me das una oportunidad?

Le puso una tapa al vaso y lo deslizo sobre el mostrador; en ese mismo momento la campanilla de la puerta volvió a sonar y entro otro cliente.

- Porque a pesar de tus hombros anchos y tu gesto de poli duro – le dijo – tienes el corazón mas blando que los huevos fritos hechos por un solo lado y yo me como a los chicos como tú en el desayuno.

El frunció el ceño.

- Debes estar confundiéndome con otro

- La verdad es que es una analogía bastante apropiada, aunque algo extraña – dijo tras él otra voz femenina.

Darién se giro y vio a Rei Hino, propietaria del salón de belleza y spa, sentarse en un taburete junto a la barra. Ese día llevaba su cabello corto con mechones despuntados rosas y morados; tenia los parpados cubiertos de una sombra verde lima brillante y los labios pintados de naranja. Con una minifalda de tela vaquera y una camiseta verde lima, debería haber tenido un aspecto ridículo, pero por alguna razón se veía casi con estilo, aunque algo extravagante.

- Buenos días Rei – dijo el maldiciéndose por dentro por haberse entretenido flirteando con Setsuna.

No era que Rei no le gustara, al contrario, era una de sus personas favoritas, una mujer abierta, sincera y con muchas agallas. Normalmente le gustaba su compañía, pero ahora se sentía en desventaja al saber que Setsuna y ella estaban confabuladas.

- Hoy estas empezando muy temprano – dijo Rei antes de volverse hacia Setsuna – café de vainilla con leche, descafeinado y una rosquilla de pasas y canela con queso, por favor.

- Llevo tres días fuera de la oficina – le respondió mientras Setsuna preparaba el nuevo pedido – tengo que ponerme al día con un montón de papeleo.

- Se te ve tenso, si quieres puedo guardarte hora sobre las tres para un masaje.

- Estoy bien

- Le estaba diciendo a Darién lo mucho que necesita una mujer – le dijo Setsuna a Rei sonriendo – pero no me refería a un masaje en la espalda.

Rei asintió.

- Eso puede ser lo que necesita… aunque solo si se lo da la mujer adecuada.

Esa mañana su tema de conversación era la vida privada de Darién, o mejor dicho, la carencia de ella. Admitía que no había salido demasiado desde que había roto con su novia de toda la vida dos años atrás, pero él lo había decidido así. Y no tenia intención que quedarse allí a escuchar el análisis que las dos mujeres hacían de sus problemas, porque se sentía completamente satisfecho con su vida.

- Gracias chicas por sus ideas – dijo poniendo unos billetes sobre el mostrador – pero me tengo que ir corriendo.

- Deberías – Rei le sorprendió al darle la razón – porque a juzgar por el modo en que no deja de mirar el reloj, dudo que espere mucho rato más.

- ¿Quién? – Setsuna hizo la pregunta antes de que pudiera hacerla él.

- La preciosa rubia que está esperando en la puerta de su oficina.

- No me está esperando a mi

Rei se encogió de hombros

- Pues aunque no lo este, puede que sea la que tu estas esperando

- Rei – le advirtió él

- Ve, ya me dirás luego si me equivoco o no – le dijo sonriendo

Darien salió corriendo de la cafetería seguro de que Rei se equivocaba. Sabía que esa mañana no tenía ninguna cita porque le había dicho a su secretaria que no le concertara ninguna en toda la semana por no estar seguro del tiempo que le llevaría la investigación del caso de fraude de seguros. Su única preocupación, y la única razón por la que había llegado tan pronto a la oficina, era ocuparse de papeleo atrasado, leer los correos y oír los mensajes de teléfono que se le hubieran acumulado durante su ausencia. Aunque tal vez uno de los otros investigadores… ese pensamiento se esfumo de inmediato cuando doblo la esquina del edificio donde se encontraba su oficina y la vio allí de pie. Tenía que admitir que Rei no se había equivocado en una cosa: la mujer era preciosa.

Su experiencia como policía le llevo a hacerle un examen más detallado: una muy linda rubia, poco más de metro sesenta, cincuenta y cinco kilos y aproximadamente treinta años de edad, pelo largo recogido en una trenza que le llegaba hasta media espalda, ojos azules como el cielo, labios carnosos y vestida con ropa de hospital y unas zapatillas de deporte. Lo siguiente fue fruto de una evaluación absolutamente involuntaria, típica de un hombre y nada profesional: sensual, atrayente y sexy.

A él solían gustarle las mujeres más altas y de piernas largas, pero esa chica tenía unas curvas que le harían la boca agua a cualquier hombre y unos labios que prometían saber a paraíso. Aunque el azote de excitación que sintió por dentro fue inesperado, no le vino mal. Siempre era bueno saber que seguía vivo, que su cuerpo no había muerto aunque su corazón llevara tiempo enterrado bajo el inolvidable peso del dolor y la culpabilidad.

- ¿Darien Chiba? – pregunto cuando él se acerco.

- Si

Su vacilante respuesta fue recompensada de inmediato con una cálida sonrisa; sintió una oleada de calor recorriéndole las venas.

No era su tipo, pero había algo en ella que lo atraía… o tal vez era simplemente que los comentarios de Setsuna y Rei en la cafetería le habían recordado que hacía mucho tiempo que no había estado con una mujer.

- Temía que no fuera a llegar antes de que yo tuviera que marcharme al trabajo – dijo la mujer.

Apenas escucho esas palabras; estaba demasiado absorto disfrutando del sonido de esa voz que era tan suave y seductora como su sonrisa. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la mujer estaba esperando que le dijera algo y antes de responder, obligo a su cerebro a controlar esa repentina revolución hormonal.

- ¿Tenemos una cita? – estaba seguro de que no la tenían, pero tal vez Lita la había concertado después de que el la llamara para comunicarle que se pasaría por la oficina esa mañana.

- No – admitió ella – pero esperaba que pudiera dedicarme unos minutos

Él miro su reloj, como si estuviera decidiendo que hacer. Pero lo cierto era que esa mujer lo intrigaba tanto que estaba dispuesto a escuchar lo que fuera que ella tuviera que decir. Sobre todo si seguía hablando con ese tono suave y melodía que lo hacía pensar en noches ardientes y en un sexo más ardiente todavía.

«¡Basta!», inmediatamente refreno ese pensamiento tan poco profesional; estaba sorprendido y también algo avergonzado por la reacción puramente visceral que estaba teniendo ante la mujer. Era culpa de Setsuna. Si no le hubiera recordado todo el tiempo que llevaba sin estar con una mujer, no estaría teniendo esos sentimientos tan poco apropiados.

- ¿Por qué no entra? – le ofreció mientras introducía la llave en el cerrojo.

La joven espero hasta que el marco los dígitos de la alarma de seguridad antes de cruzar la puerta y seguirlo. Darien encendió las luces y fue hacia su despacho situado al fondo del pasillo, consciente de que ella estaba tras él y preguntándose quela habría llevado hasta allí a esas horas de la mañana.

¿Quería que vigilara a su esposo porque sospechaba que le era infiel? No había visto que llevara anillo, pero sabía muy bien que eso no era una prueba concluyente. Los casos de infidelidad no eran sus tareas favoritas pero eran, lamentablemente, los más comunes. No obstante, no podía más que preguntarse como un hombre podía ser tan estúpido de tener otra mujer así en su cama y buscar placer en otra. De todos modos, su labor no era ni especular ni juzgar, solo hacer el trabajo para el que lo contrataban.

Se situó detrás de su escritorio y echo a un lado la pila de cartas que tenia por abrir.

- Le ofrecería un café, pero esto… - alzo el vaso de plástico – es todo lo que tengo hasta que llegue mi secretaria. A Lita no le gusta que nadie más toque la cafetera.

Ella se sentó en el borde de una de las sillas que estaban enfrente del escritorio y cruzo las manos sobre su regazo.

- Estoy bien, gracias.

Darien dio un largo sorbo de café esperando que la ingesta de cafeína le despertara el cerebro y le ayudara a controlar sus hormonas.

- ¿Por qué quería verme?

- Necesito que saque a mi hermano de la cárcel

Las inesperadas palabras, además de dejarlo decepcionado, lo sobresaltaron mas todavía que su presencia.

- Lo siento, señorita…

- Tsukino – dijo – Serena Tsukino

Se paró a pensar por que el nombre le resultaba vagamente familiar a pesar de estar seguro de que no había visto a esa mujer antes. No tenia duda de que si la hubiera visto, lo recordaría.

- Sí, bueno, señorita Tsukino, no está en el lugar adecuado. Si lo que busca es…

- No – insistió – le quiero a usted.

El quiso sonreír. Lamentablemente, por mucho que hubiera disfrutado oyendo esas palabras salir de unos labios tan carnosos, estaba seguro de que ella no las había dicho con la intención que él deseaba.

Serena resoplo exasperada cuando él no dijo nada más.

- Creía que el señor Gurio iba a hablarle de esto.

Señor Gurio… ese nombre sí que le era absolutamente familiar.

- ¿Kelvin la envió aquí?

- Me recomendó que viniera a verle y me prometió que lo pondría al tanto del caso de Andrew.

- Discúlpeme por no haberme dado cuenta antes – dijo mientras iba encajando las piezas en su mente – hable anoche con Kelvin y, aunque me dijo que usted se pondría en contacto conmigo, no me imaginaba que sería esta misma mañana y tan pronto además, antes de poder tomarme mi primer café.

- Intente concertar una cita, pero cuando llame ayer, su secretaria me dijo que había estado fuera de la oficina y que volviera a llamar hoy. Se me ocurrió que podría intentar verle en persona de camino a trabajo.

- Y lo ha hecho.

Ella asintió.

- ¿Le hablo el señor Gurio de mi hermano?

- Andrew Tsukino – dijo – condenado por robarle el prototipo de un motor y sus planos a la escudería para la que trabajaba y sentenciado a cinco años de cárcel.

- Le tendieron una trampa.

- Tanto si lo hicieron como si no… - dijo Darien, que tenía sus dudas al respecto – ¿Qué cree que puedo hacer yo?

- Demostrar su inocencia – respondió inmediatamente

- La policía ya ha investigado el caso, su hermano ha tenido un juicio y el jurado lo ha condenado basándose en las pruebas presentadas.

- Pero él no lo hizo – insistió.

- Aprecio su lealtad…

- Es más que lealtad – lo interrumpió – es la verdad. Conozco a mi hermano. No es capaz de hacer algo parecido. Y aunque lo fuera, no haría nada que pudiera apartarlo de sus hijos.

Darien no podía negar que la mujer estaba muy convencida de lo que decía. Lamentablemente, su experiencia le decía algo totalmente diferente: si Andrew Tsukino estaba en prisión, lo más probable era que se lo mereciera.

- No me cree – dijo ella en voz baja.

- No es mi trabajo creer o dejar de creer

- ¿Cómo puede hacer su trabajo si no cree en su cliente?

- Lo cierto es que ahora me centro más en labores de vigilancia y seguimiento.

- Oh – frunció el ceño – pero el señor Gurio me dijo que usted era la mejor persona para este trabajo.

Esa mujer se había creído todo lo que Kelvin le había dicho, del mismo modo en que creía en la inocencia de su hermano. Para sus adentros maldijo al hermano de la mujer de su primo por haberle metido en ese problema. Y luego se maldijo a si mismo porque sabía que no sería capaz de negarse a lo que esa mujer le estaba pidiendo; una mujer con unos ojos enormes y azules que reflejaban claramente la esperanza y fe que estaba poniendo en el.

Sin embargo, intento negarse una vez más porque no quería ser él el que apagara la luz de esos hermosos ojos.

- No estoy seguro de ser la persona adecuada para el trabajo.

Ella alzo la barbilla.

- ¿Me está diciendo que no va a ayudarme?

- Le que estoy diciendo es que no estoy seguro de poder ayudarla – la corrigió delicadamente - ¿Y si la única prueba que encuentro demuestra que su hermano debe estar en la cárcel?

- No creo que eso ocurra – dijo tercamente.

- Es una posibilidad que tiene que barajar

- Entonces usted tiene que barajar la posibilidad de que lo han encarcelado injustamente

Tenía que valorar su persistencia.

- _Touché_, señorita Tsukino

- ¿Me ayudara señor Chiba?

¡Maldita sea! Ojala pudiera decir que no. El negocio marchaba tan bien que podía permitirse descartar trabajos y por lo general elegía trabajar con empresas grandes, donde no tenia que relacionarse directamente con la gente y lo único que estaba en juego era el dinero. El nunca habría elegido un cliente que lo mirara con tanta confianza y vulnerabilidad cuando lo que estaba en juego era la libertad de su hermano.

Pero ella lo había elegido y no podía darle la espalda.

- Lo intentare – respondió finalmente.

Y la sonrisa que Serena le regalo estuvo tan llena de calidez y de felicidad que lo habría tirado al suelo si no hubiera estado ya sentado.

- El señor Gurio me dijo que tendría que darle algo por adelantado – saco un talonario del bolso, como si quisiera cerrar el acuerdo antes de que él pudiera cambiar de opinión.

Darien asintió.

La compañía pedía diez mil dólares por adelantado antes de prestar sus servicios, pero él sabía que Kelvin conoció el caso de Andrew Tsukino a través de Ayuda Legal, lo que significaba que ella no podría tener ese dinero a su disposición. Tendría que reducir su habitual tarifa por horas y trabajar lo más deprisa para que esa mujer pudiera permitirse el presupuesto.

- ¿Le parece bien mil quinientos dólares?

Claramente sorprendida y aliviada, la mujer asintió

- Muy bien

Darien redacto el contrato en el ordenador, cambiando rápidamente la cuota inicial y la tarifa por horas mientras ella rellenaba el cheque.

- Sabe que no puedo garantizarle los resultados que espera – dijo cuando le entrego el contrato para que lo revisara.

Ella volvió a asentir.

- Lo único que le pido es que haga su trabajo señor Chiba. Los resultados hablaran por si solos.

Y haría su trabajo, pero sabía que lo lamentaría mucho si los resultados de la investigación destruían las esperanzas que ella tenía puestas en la libertad de su hermano.

* * *

Cuando finalizo su turno, Serena salió de la clínica de fertilidad Children's Connection caminando a un paso más ligero que el que había llevado al comienzo del día. Se sentía muy animada desde que Darien Chiba había aceptado investigar el caso de su hermano, a pesar de su renuencia inicial; confiaba en que pudiera encontrar las pruebas necesarias para exculpar a Andrew.

Por primera vez en semanas sentía que aun quedaba esperanza, y todo era gracias a Darien Chiba.

Por desgracia, el investigador privado también había despertado otras sensaciones dentro de ella, como la innegable atracción sexual que la había recorrido cuando la había mirado con esos penetrantes ojos azules que le recordaban a la pecaminosa tentación del chocolate negro fundido. O tal vez, lo que tanto la había atraído había sido ver esos hombros anchos en un momento de su vida en el que necesitaba desesperadamente alguien en quien apoyarse.

Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza y una compungida sonrisa, metió el coche en su plaza de aparcamiento del edificio donde vivía y apago el motor.

No le gustaba apoyarse en nadie y no tenía la costumbre de hacerlo, pero sí que podía imaginarse apoyada en Darien Chiba… y disfrutar haciéndolo a pesar de que su historial con los hombres era patéticamente corto y triste.

No había estado con nadie desde su desastrosa relación con Seiya Kou más de tres años atrás. Y, a decir verdad, no lo había echado de menos. O tal vez se había sentido tan hundida por la traición de Seiya y tan enfadada consigo misma que había ignorado sus propios deseos y necesidades como castigo por haberse equivocado el elegir a ese hombre.

Pero no importaba lo muy atractivo que Darien Chiba pudiera ser, en su vida estaban sucediendo muchas cosas como para pensar en una relación. Y, en ese preciso momento, tenía que guardar más ropa y enseres para llevarse a casa de su hermano.

Sintió una punzada de tristeza cuando entro en su apartamento y miro a su alrededor. No era ni grande ni lujoso, pero había sido su casa durante los últimos tres años. Se había mudado cuando había empezado a trabajar en la clínica de fertilidad después de que otra de las enfermeras se casara y le cediera su contrato de alquiler.

Seguía viviendo allí porque le gustaban el barrio y sus vecinos. Estaban los Walkerton, una pareja joven con un bebe de cuatro meses, los Racines, Harriet y Abe, que llevaban casi sesenta años casados, y su casera, Ingrid Stravos, de setenta años que hacia galletas para su inquilinos en el día de sus cumpleaños.

Prefirió ignorar el nudo que se le hizo en la garganta mientras guardaba las últimas prendas de ropa. Había estado viviendo en la casa de su hermano desde el arresto para cuidar de sus sobrinos y aunque quería a Rini y a Sammy mas que a nada en el mundo, echaba de menos, y mucho, al ecléctico grupo de vecinos que se habían convertido en parte de su familia, y también echaba de menos su hogar, su refugio privado, que era acogedor y solo suyo.

Mientras cerraba la cremallera de la maleta, dejo de lado todas esas lamentaciones. No tenía derecho a quejarse por tener que dejar su casa cuando su hermano lo había perdió todo.

Además, si Darien Chiba era tan bueno como la reputación que tenia, pronto podría volver.

«No puede encontrar pruebas que no estén ahí», le había dicho Kelvin. «Pero si hay algo que a los polis se les haya pasado por alto, el lo descubrirá»

Serena confiaba en ello. Y lo más importante, Rini y Sammy confiaban en ello.

Mientras pensaba en sus sobrinos, tomo su maleta y salió hacia el coche. Saludo con la mano a Myrtle Grossman, que se encontraba al otro lado de la calle, mientras intentaba recordar si había sacado algo del congelador para la cena. Filetes, ya se acordaba. Había pensado en hacerlos a la plancha porque eran una de las comidas favoritas de su sobrino y el único modo de hacerle comer algo de verdura de acompañamiento.

Tenía la llave en la mano para abrir el maletero cuando vio algo escrito sobre el polvo de la luna trasera. Uno de los niños del vecindario, seguramente el hijo mayor de Marissa, parecía divertirse escribiendo "LAVAME" cuando ella llevaba tiempo sin hacerlo, pero en aquella ocasión el mensaje decía: "MANTENTE LEJOS".

Sintió un escalofrió a pesar de estarle cayendo encima el de la tarde. No eran solo las palabras lo que había cambiado, sino el tipo de letra, era más grande y más gruesa.

¿O acaso se equivocaba?

Se había sentido extraña desde a Andrew lo habían metido en la cárcel; se había sobresaltado ante cualquier ruido o sombras por las noches. Estaba exagerando, estaba dejando que su imaginación la superara haciéndole ver peligros donde no los había.

Probablemente el mensaje no iba dirigido a ella, sino al conductor de cualquier vehículo que pudiera llevar detrás en la carretera. La lógica de ese razonamiento le calmo los nervios… hasta que vio los neumáticos rajados.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 2**

Darien llego a la urbanización de Serena en menos de quince minutos.

Reconoció al detective Haruka Tenou de sus años en la policía y saludo a su antiguo colega con un fuerte apretón de manos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Serena me llamo

- ¿Serena, eh? – Tenou enarco las cejas – vaya tu gusto por las mujeres ha mejorado en los últimos años.

El comentario del policía le hizo a Darien darse cuenta de que había metido la pata al referirse a Serena con el nombre de pila, del mismo modo que había estado el día metiendo la pata al no dejar de pensar en ella. Y aunque lo había hecho de una forma en absoluto profesional, viéndola como a una mujer… una mujer con unos chispeantes ojos azules, unos labios que incitaban a ser besados y unas sugerentes curvas que quería sentir contra él… y no como a una cliente, no quería que Tenou se llevara una idea equivocada sobre su relación con Serena.

- Lo cierto es que la señorita Tsukino es una cliente – dijo, no solo para el policía sino también para él mismo.

- ¿Una cliente, eh? – pregunto el hombre incrédulo – bueno, si tiene suficiente dinero para contratarte y que investigues la travesura de algún chiquillo, debería tener suficiente dinero para mudarse de barrio.

- ¿Qué clase de travesura? – pregunto Darien ignorando el comentario sobre sus honorarios. Muchos de sus antiguos compañeros decían que había dado el salto al sector privado para llenarse los bolsillos. Pero aunque ahora llevaba a casa un salario muy alto, el dinero no era lo que había motivado el cambio.

- Unas llantas pinchadas – Tenou señalo hacia el estacionamiento que estaba detrás de de él.

Darien miro por encima del hombro del policía y vio un viejo Jetta rojo en una de las pocas plazas ocupadas «llantas pinchadas» era decir poco; todo el coche se sostenía únicamente sobre las ruedas porque las llantas habían quedado destrozadas.

- Parece una travesura demasiado violenta – apunto.

Tenou se encogió de hombros.

- Por ahí hay muchos chavales cargados de furia

El asintió. Era un acto vandálico, posiblemente… probablemente… elegido al azar, pero aun así había algo que lo inquietaba.

- ¿Qué le has dicho a Ser… a la señorita Tsukino?

- La verdad. Que vive en un barrio que no es ni mucho menos de clase alta y que lo raro es que en los tres años que lleva viviendo aquí no haya tenido ningún otro incidente.

- ¿Y qué me dices de las palabras escritas en la luna trasera?

- Como ella misma ha dicho, los chicos del barrio suelen escribir cosas sobre el polvo del coche.

Darien asintió pero no quedo muy convencido. No culpaba a Tenou por buscar una respuesta fácil al problema. El ya se había ocupado de incidentes similares cuando había sido policía y normalmente la explicación más sencilla era la correcta. Pero también había aprendido a confiar en sus instintos y sus instintos le estaban avisando de que aquello no era algo tan simple como Tenou quería hacer ver.

- ¿Va a ser esa la conclusión de tu informe?

- Haremos algunas preguntas por si los vecinos hubieran visto algo o a alguien sospechoso, pero en este momento si, no creo que se sea nada de importancia. Se que tu… – se detuvo a propósito – eh… tu cliente no se va a quedar conforme, pero la verdad no es siempre la que queremos que sea.

Eso era exactamente lo que él había intentado hacerle ver a Serena cuando habían hablado de la investigación del caso de su hermano; por eso sabia que insistiría tanto con el asunto del coche.

Cuando llamo a la puerta, ella abrió inmediatamente; pudo ver que ya no llevaba la ropa de hospital de antes y que se había puesto unos vaqueros desteñidos y una sencilla camiseta de cuello cuadrado; aun tenía el cabello recogido en una trenza, pero ahora llevaba los pies descalzos y, para sorpresa, las uñas pintadas de azul y decoradas con diminutas margaritas blancas y amarillas.

Sin duda, esa mujer lo había fascinado y quería seguir descubriéndola.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho Tenou? – le pregunto sin preámbulo.

- Probablemente lo mismo que te ha dicho a ti, parece haber sido la travesura de algún chico.

Ella se cruzo de brazos y camino sobre la alfombra raída. Había un sofá viejo, tal vez era una antigüedad, decorado con cojines de colores y formas geométricas. Junto a él, un sillón de orejas que parecía más nuevo y una silla otomana. La mesita de café parecía de madera maciza, aunque estaba arañada, y tenía encima unas revistas impecablemente apiladas. Frente al sofá había un mueble ultra moderno de cristal y aluminio que servía de base para una pequeña televisión, un sencillo equipo de música y una colección de CD y DVD.

Era… ecléctico, pensó Darien. Y aun si, cálido y con atractivo… igual que la propia Serena. Dirigió su atención a la mujer que seguía caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación. Los instintos de protección que le habían hecho atravesar la ciudad apresuradamente en respuesta a su llamada volvieron a surgir y lo incitaban a ir hacia ella, a rodearla con sus brazos y a prometerle que la cuidaría. Pero logro resistir el impulso porque sabía que abrazarla sería inapropiado además de suponer un absoluto desastre para su paz interior. Tras una única reunión con esa mujer, ya había empezado a soñar con ella. ¡Que Dios lo ayudara entonces si la tocaba y descubría que era tan suave y cálida como se la imaginaba!

No, no podía haber relación personal. Tenía que recordar que era su cliente y que debía mantener las distancias. Pero eso fue más difícil de lo que había querido admitir cuando la vio rodeándose a sí misma con los brazos para ocultar que estaba temblando.

- Puedo entender que esto te haya alarmado…

Ella se volvió bruscamente para mirarlo a la cara.

- No le tengo miedo al que me ha rajado las llantas, quienquiera que sea

El se quedo pensativo. ¡Vaya! Se había asustado solo de pensar en la posibilidad de que Serena hubiera sorprendido al delincuente y que éste hubiera empleado el arma contra ella.

- Pero me enfurece que los policías piensen que pueden ignorarme hablando del índice de criminalidad en este barrio – volvió a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación – Tenou ha dado por hecho a simple vista que se trata de una diablura y cree que no hay necesidad de indagar mas. – volvió a girarse y lo miro con los ojos brillantes de ira – Si esa es la clase de policías que investigaron el caso de mi hermano, no me extraña que este en la cárcel.

El se interpuso en su camino, obligándola a detenerse.

- ¿Me has llamado para quejarte de la aparente ineptitud de la policía o por alguna otra razón?

Ella resoplo con frustración.

- Lo siento – dijo – es que odio que me hablen como si fuera una niña.

- Tenou no es el policía más diplomático que conozco, pero siempre suele acertar.

- Bueno, pues yo no creo que esto haya sido un acto vandálico al azar.

- ¿Qué crees que ha sido?

- Una amenaza… para que deje de investigar el caso de Andrew; piensa en ello – le dijo – que me hayan destrozado el coche el mismo día que te he contratado me parece demasiada casualidad.

- ¿En serio crees que hay relación?

- Es la única explicación que tiene sentido – insistió.

- ¿Le has hablado a alguien de nuestra reunión de esta mañana? – le pregunto.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Al salir de tu oficina me he ido directamente al trabajo y nunca he hablado sobre la situación de mi hermano con nadie allí.

- ¿Hay alguien que supiera que tenías planeado verme?

- Solo Kelvin y tu secretaria.

Y era imposible que Kelvin o Lita hubieran compartido esa información con alguien que pudiera ser responsable de lo que le había sucedido al coche de Serena. Y eso, si no se trataba de un delito casual, lo obligaba a considerar otra posibilidad: que le hubieran seguido.

Antes de que él pudiera hacerle más preguntas, Serena miro su reloj.

- Siento haberte hecho venir hasta aquí para echarte tan pronto, pero ya llego tarde y los niños se estarán preguntando donde estoy.

- ¿Cómo vas a marcharte sin neumáticos?

- Llamare a mi mecánico para que lo remolque con una grúa y me iré a casa de mi hermano en taxi.

- Llama al mecánico y yo te llevare a casa.

A Serena le sorprendió el ofrecimiento… y se vio tentada a rechazarlo.

Era una mujer que se enorgullecía de no necesitar a un hombre para nada, pero lo cierto era que no podía ayudar a su hermano sola. Necesitaba la ayuda de Darien… y el ya se la había prestado dos veces en el mismo día. La primera cuando la había atendido en su oficina sin tener una cita, y la segunda cuando lo había llamado al celular para contarle lo del coche.

De modo que dejo de lado su orgullo y respondió:

- Seria genial, gracias.

Espero mientras ella llamaba a su mecánico y no dijo nada ni dio la mínima muestra de impaciencia cuando lo que debería haber sido una conversación de dos minutos se alargo mucho más mientras Nicolas curioseaba sobre los detalles y mostraba su indignación por la situación del coche.

- Perdona – dijo Serena al colgar por fin el teléfono.

- No te preocupes – dijo Darien tranquilamente - ¿Ya estas lista?

Asintió y se agacho a tomar la maleta a la vez que lo hizo él, sus dedos se rozaron, ella se sobresalto ante el contacto y aparto la mano cuando él dijo:

- La tengo.

Al principio pensó que debería negarse y llevarla ella, pero no le importo cuando vio con qué facilidad la llevaba Darien. La misma maleta que tanto le había costado bajar por las escaleras un rato antes y luego volver a subir cuando había quedado claro que con su coche no iría a ningún lado. Lo siguió mientras su mente daba vueltas a todas las tareas que la esperaban en casa de su hermano.

Cuidar de unos niños no consistía únicamente en hacer la cena y empaquetar los almuerzos; de eso se había dado cuenta muy pronto. Tenía que tener a los niños listos a tiempo para que pudieran subir al autobús del colegio por la mañana, luego llevar a Rini a sus clases de piano y de ballet y a Sammy a los entrenamientos de atletismo y de futbol después del colegio. Siempre había deberes que supervisar, exámenes para los que estudiar y unos horarios para irse a la cama que hacer cumplir. Todo ello mientras intentaba asegurarse de que los niños se estaban adaptando a la ausencia de su padre, a pesar de lo difícil que eso era.

Darien abrió la puerta del copiloto de un brillante deportivo color azul y puso la maleta en el asiento trasero antes de apartarse para dejarla pasar. Serena casi suspiro de placer cuando se sentó y la suave piel color vainilla la envolvió. Él le cerró la puerta y luego rodeo el coche para ocupar su asiento detrás del volante.

Cuando giro la llave, el motor rugió. Metió la marcha y el vehículo se incorporo al tráfico con suavidad.

«Unas manos preciosas», pensó Serena al fijarse en la mano que descansaba sobre la palanca de cambios. Luego aparto la vista para centrarse en el coche.

- No me imaginaba a un investigador privado intentando pasar desapercibido con un coche así.

- Tengo otro para pasar desapercibido – le respondió – este lo llevo por puro placer.

- Me lo imagino – dijo ella deslizando una mano sobre parte del brillante y elegante tablero – ¡Guau!

- Eso es exactamente lo que dije la primera vez que la vi.

- ¿«La»?

El se encogió de hombros.

- Las cosas más bellas del mundo tienen género femenino.

- ¿Y eso incluye un Corvette Stingray clásico del 66?

- Sabes de coches – comento sorprendido.

Ahora fue ella la que se encogió de hombros.

- Mi hermano tiene una habilidad especial para todo lo que tenga un motor y aprendí alguna que otra cosa cuando de niños pasaba horas en el garaje y yo lo acompañaba un rato.

Se quedo en silencio pensando en su hermano y en aquellos tiempos felices. Y deseo, más que ninguna otra cosa, que pudiera estar con ella en ese momento. Le encantaría ese coche. Más que eso, le encantaría estar yendo de camino a casa para estar con sus hijos en lugar de depender de ella para que cuidara de los niños que lo significaban todo para él.

- No puedo evitar preguntarme cómo una mujer que valora una pieza tan espectacular como ésta, puede conformarse conduciendo una lata con ruedas.

- Mi cochecito se ha pasado los últimos ocho años llevándome a donde lo necesito – le dijo.

- Eso no responde mi pregunta.

- La respuesta es que mi sueldo está destinado al alquiler, a comida, a mis clases, a los libros y, cada dos semanas, a un depósito de gasolina.

- ¿Clases?

Serena se movía incómoda en su asiento. Lo cierto era que no solía hablar de sus clases. De hecho, nadie excepto su familia y su supervisor en la clínica sabían de los cursos que estaba haciendo.

- En la Facultad de Medicina – admitió.

- Estoy impresionado.

- ¿Has solicitado la transcripción del juicio de Andrew? – pregunto, dispuesta a cambiar de tema y centrarse en el caso de su hermano.

- Hoy he dejado un mensaje para la relatora del tribunal, pero aun no he recibido respuesta.

- Oh – a Serena no le sorprendió, pero se sintió decepcionada.

- Y he hablado con Kelvin – continuó él – va a decirle a tu hermano que firme un permiso para que pueda darme las copias de todo lo que hay en su archivo. Así podre saber que pruebas tenía el jurado, los nombres de los testigos y que testificaron, además de todo lo que tu hermano le conto a su abogado. Así podre determinar el mejor enfoque que darle a mi investigación.

Ella había sido unos de esos testigos y se estremeció al recordar su comparecencia en el juicio. Después de hacerlo, se había dado cuenta de que había cometido un gran error al decidir testificar.

Se sintió aliviada cuando giraron en Greenlear Drive. Tampoco quería seguir hablando del tema del juicio.

- Es la cuarta casa a la derecha.

Lo vio enarcar las cejas al detener el coche en el camino de entrada a la casa y ver la colección de animales de plástico que vivían en una zona del jardín delantero: el trió de flamencos rosas, la rana rasgando un banjo, el cerdo tocando la flauta y la vaca vestida con un peto vaquero y un sombrero de paja.

- Una decoración interesante – dijo él.

- Gracias – Darien no había apagado el motor y supuso que su intención era marcharse inmediatamente. Mientras había una parte de ella que la estaba animando a dejarlo marchar, al pensar que ya le había hecho perder demasiado tiempo, había otra parte que insistía en ofrecerle algo de comer como muestra de agradecimiento – te quedas a cenar ¿verdad?

Antes de que él pudiera responder, ella ya estaba fuera del coche en dirección a la casa de al lado.

- Tengo que ir a buscar a Rini y a Sammy – dijo volviendo la cabeza; oyó el motor apagarse – están en casa de la señora Harbison. Vuelvo enseguida para preparar la cena.

Darien no tenía intención de quedarse.

Aunque agradecía la invitación, y se sentía más que atraído por la idea de una comida casera de verdad, no podía olvidar que Serena era un cliente. Y compartir cena con un cliente cuando ese cliente era una bella mujer que le despertaba unos deseos que llevaban demasiado tiempo dormidos, era peligroso… incluso teniendo dos niños como carabinas. Dos niños que se mostraron claramente sorprendidos y no demasiado contentos con su presencia.

- Rini y Sammy – dijo Serena señalando a los niños antes de dirigirse a ellos – este señor es Darien Chiba.

- ¿Y? – pregunto Sammy

- Que digas hola

- Hola – murmuro a regañadientes tras una pausa.

- Hola – le respondió Darien, aun preguntándose como librarse de esa incómoda situación mientras Serena abría una puerta lateral y entraba en la cocina.

La pequeña siguió a su tía, pero no dejo de mirarlo.

- Has _llegao_ tarde – dijo Rini finalmente

- Has llegado tarde – la corrigió Serena con la mano en la puerta de la nevera para mantenerla cerrada; había visto a su sobrino alargando la mano hacia el tirador.

- Voy a hacer la cena ya – le dijo a Sammy – y se que tomaron algo en casa de la señora Harbison, así que puedes esperar veinte minutos y cenar como es debido.

Entonces, inmediatamente, siguió con la conversación que estaba teniendo con su sobrina:

- Y habría llegado todavía más tarde si el señor Chiba no me hubiera traído a casa.

Pero esa explicación no aplaco el enfado de Rini.

- Prometiste que estarías aquí cuando volviera del colegio.

- Lo se, pero se me pincho un neumático y ya sabes que si vuelves a casa y no estoy tienes que ir a casa de la señora H… como muy bien has hecho hoy.

- Pero lo prometiste – la niña tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Y Darien, que apenas tenía experiencia con niños y mucho menos con lágrimas femeninas, se sintió conmovido por la niña que últimamente se había enfrentado a demasiadas promesas rotas.

- Lo siento – dijo Serena justo antes de añadir – Sammy vuelve aquí - cuando el chico había salido corriendo al pensar que su tía no estaba mirando.

- Vale – respondió Rini, dispuesta a perdonarla.

Darien se mantuvo en un segundo plano mientras observaba a Serena desenvolverse con los niños, impresionado por cómo, sin ningún esfuerzo se anticipaba a sus acciones y respondía a sus necesidades. Pensó que era el momento perfecto para disculparse y salir corriendo, pero temía que se lo impidiera como había hecho cuando su sobrino había intentado escabullirse.

- ¿Tenemos deberes? – pregunto Serena acariciando el cabello de la niña.

- De matemáticas, pero la señora H me ha ayudado.

- Bien, entonces puedes subir a practicar con el piano.

- Vale – y la pequeña, que ya se había olvidado de su anterior descontento, subió las escaleras.

- ¿Y tú? – pregunto Serena, centrando la atención en el niño, que estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto su sobrino.

- ¿Tienes deberes? – le hablo con tono paciente.

El niño se encogió de hombros.

- Algunos.

- ¿Los has hecho en casa de la señora H?

- Que va, Peruru y yo hemos estado jugando al nintendo.

- Entonces, sera mejor que los hagas ahora.

- Pero en la tele ponen_ Academia de Titanes._

- Pues deberías haberlo pensado cuando estabas jugando nintendo con el nieto de la señora H en lugar de hacer los deberes.

- Los deberes son estúpidos

- No, no lo son, pero tu si lo serás si no los haces.

Sammy puso los ojos en blanco mientras recogía su mochila y se dirigía al salón.

- No los hagas delante de la tele – le advirtió Serena.

- Mi vida es un asco – murmuro el chico al cambiar de dirección y torcer hacia el comedor.

- Pues podría ser peor… y lo será si no empiezas a cooperar.

Darien se sorprendió ante la impasible respuesta de Serena y luego entendió que sabia exactamente lo que hacía con cada niño. Sin duda Rini se sentía insegura y Serena le estaba dando el apoyo y la protección que necesitaba. Sammy necesitaba una mano firme para evitar que actuara movido por la ira y la frustración que sentía por dentro y su tía le estaba dejando claro que ella estaba al mando y que no le iba a consentir esa actitud bravucona.

Al parecer, la pequeña enfermera era mucho más que una cara bonita y un cuerpo ardiente; entendía a esos niños y tenía la intención de ayudarlos a asimilar los recientes cambios que habían sufrido sus vidas.

Pero, ¿quién la estaba ayudando a ella?, no pudo evitar preguntarse.

Y porque de pronto sintió la necesidad de hacerle saber que podía contar con él?

- Perdona – dijo volviéndose a él – a los niños les está costando asimilar la ausencia de Andrew.

- Es normal – respondió.

Sonrió irónicamente mientras iba hacia la nevera y sacaba un paquete de filetes y una bolsa de verduras.

- Como si esta situación fuera normal.

- Estas preocupada por ellos.

- Claro – saco una tabla de cortar, eligió un cuchillo largo y comenzó a cortar la carne en tiras finas – probablemente me preocupe mas Sammy que Rini porque no expresa sus sentimientos tanto como ella. Ella esta triste y dolida, pero lo expresa… a veces demasiado… y luego se le pasa. Sammy se lo guarda todo y nunca sé bien qué decir o hacer porque no soy su padre.

- ¿Ve a su padre?

- La semana pasada – coloco una sartén honda en el fuego y vertió en ella un poco de aceite de oliva – tuvimos que esperar más de cuatro semanas para verlo.

- ¿Y cómo fue?

- No muy bien, Rini estuvo llorando casi toda la hora, Sammy dijo dos palabras y Andrew y yo no hicimos más que mirarnos sin saber qué hacer.

El aceite chisporroteo cuando metió la carne en la sartén.

- Ojala pudiera pensar que esto va a mejorar, pero no estoy segura de que así sea y los niños no han hecho nada para merecer esto.

Metió la tabla de cortar y el cuchillo en el fregadero y a continuación se lavo las manos con agua y jabón.

- Y tampoco que Andrew hiciera nada para merecerse lo que le ha pasado.

Se seco las manos con un paño, saco otra tabla y otro cuchillo y comenzó a partir el pimiento rojo en tiras.

Darien la vio moverse por la cocina, impresionado por la eficiencia con la que trabajaba y feliz de estar allí sentado viéndola hacer la cena en lugar de estar camino a casa.

Intento recordar la última vez que una mujer se había ofrecido a cocinar para él, pero no pudo. Sabía que habían sido más de dos años atrás porque ese era el tiempo que había pasado desde que su ex novia se había ido de casa. Y, de todos modos, ella por lo general preparaba comida congelada en el microondas. No le había gustado cocinar y él había entendido perfectamente que no le apeteciera estar en la cocina después de haber pasado diez o doce horas en el trabajo. Pero aun así, allí estaba Serena, no solo desempeñando esa labor al final de lo que él bien sabía había sido un largo y duro día, sino que además estaba haciendo que pareciera fácil.

- No pensaba quedarme a cenar – le dijo.

Ella sonrió mientras cortaba un calabacín.

- Tienes que comer y yo tenía que cocinar para los niños y para mí de todos modos.

- Parece que te gusta cocinar.

- Si – dijo cuando empezó a pelar unas zanahorias – me relaja.

Se detuvo para ir a sacar dos latas de refresco de la nevera y le ofreció una.

- Me alegra que decidieras quedarte.

La noto sobresaltarse cuando sus dedos se rozaron, tal y como le había sucedido en el apartamento al levantar la maleta. ¿Sería simplemente su pulso?, se pregunto Darien, ¿O acaso estaba sintiendo, al igual que él, las chispas provocadas por la energía que fluía entre los dos?

- No me has dado opción y tal vez debería agradecértelo porque de lo contrario me habría ido a casa a cenar un plato congelado acompañado únicamente por mi tele.

Ella se alejo para remover la carne y añadir las verduras.

- Siempre es más divertido compartir una cena con un amigo.

El abrió su lata de refresco

- ¿Vamos a ser amigos Serena?

- Eso espero.

Darien estaba empezando a desear, contra su voluntad, que esa amistad no fuera más que el principio.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 3**

Serena sabia que tenia tendencia a hablar demasiado cuando estaba nerviosa y se paso la cena divagando. Darién Chiba, por el contrario, parecía ser un hombre de pocas palabras. Respondió las preguntas que ella le hizo y los comentarios dirigidos a él, pero siempre empleando un mínimo de palabras y consiguiendo que la conversación volviera a centrarse en ella

Suponía un cambio desconcertante el estar sentada a la mesa enfrente de un hombre que no la agasajaba con un montón de historias destinadas a demostrar lo interesante e importante que era él. Sus últimas citas habían sido con hombres que, a pesar de mostrar interés en ella, en realidad habían estado más interesados en ellos mismos. No conocía a muchos que se hubieran quedado a cenar con dos niños impertinentes. Por esa razón se quedo sorprendida cuando, después de bañar a Rini, volvió a la cocina y vio, no solo que Darién seguía allí, sino que además estaba lavando los platos.

Por supuesto que aquello no era una cita y por eso mismo no debía comparar al detective privado con los hombres con los que había salido, pero no pudo negar que ver a ese hombre musculoso con las manos metidas en agua jabonosa hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco. Ni cenas a la luz de las velas ni rosas de tallo largo; un hombre que de propia voluntad colaboraba en las tareas del hogar era el que de verdad ganaba muchos puntos.

- Cuando te he invitado a cenar, no pretendía que me ayudaras a limpiar

- No me importa – dijo Darién

- Bueno, por mucho que agradezca tu esfuerzo, mi madre se horrorizaría si me viera permitir que un invitado lavara los platos

Le aparto suavemente con la cadera para ocupar su lugar; por supuesto, ese sutil gesto no tuvo mucha repercusión, a excepción del brillo que vio en los ojos de Darién cuando se volvió para mirarla.

- Por si no te has dado cuenta, soy mucho mas grande que tu

- Ya me he dado cuenta – admitió – pero mi hermano me enseño a no tenerle miedo al tamaño de nadie. «Cuanto mas grandes son, mas fuerte es su caída», era lo que me decía mi hermano.

- Puede que tuviera razón – dijo Darién – pero te seria más fácil buscar un paño y secar estos platos en lugar de lucha conmigo para lavarlos.

- Si de verdad quieres ayudar, no voy a negarme

- Pero va contra tus principios, verdad? Y no solo porque tu madre no lo aprobaría

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Me da la impresión de que eres una mujer que se siente obligada a hacerlo todo sola, tal vez para demostrarte que puedes o tal vez porque nunca has tenido a nadie a tu alrededor que te echara una mano.

Sus palabras se acercaron dolorosamente a la verdad.

- ¿Fuiste psicólogo antes de convertirte en investigador privado?

El esbozo una media sonrisa.

- No

- Es verdad, eras policía – dijo recordando lo que Kelvin le había contado.

- Si, pero mi padre es psicólogo

- ¿Y crees que eso te da permiso para analizarme?

- No, es solo que tengo curiosidad

- ¿Sobre la psicología?

- Sobre ti. Sobre una mujer que combina un trabajo a jornada completa con clases en la Facultad de Medicina, además de tener la custodia legal de los hijos de su hermano

- Me lo pidió – dijo ella – y no tenia a nadie mas

- ¿Y la madre de los niños?

-* Reika rompió toda relación con su padres hace mucho tiempo, ni siquiera creo que los Solomon hayan visto nunca a sus nietos

- ¿Y tus padres?

- Murieron hace ya casi cuatro años

- Lo siento – le dijo él con sinceridad

- Hubo un incendio en el restaurante que tenían; Vivian arriba. Se que puede sonar raro pero me conforta pensar que al menos estuvieron juntos. Llevaban cuarenta y dos años casados y se dedicaron completamente el uno al otro todo ese tiempo.

Alicia abrió el cajo de los cubiertos y fue metiendo los cuchillos y tenedores a medida que los secaba.

- Por ellos me interese en la reproducción asistida – continuo – porque mi madre tuvo muchos abortos antes de Andrew y yo naciéramos. Siempre decía que querían muchos hijos, pero les costo muchos años hasta que por fin tuvieron a Andrew; luego cuando me tuvieron a mi menos de año y medio después, pensaron que su suerte había cambiado. Pero yo fui la ultima y aunque nunca dudamos lo mucho que nos querían, sabíamos que se sentían tristes por los otros bebes que habían perdido.

- Y por eso ahora ayudas a otras mujeres a tener la familia que quieren

Ella asintió.

- No todos nuestros pacientes obtienen los resultados que esperan, pero para los que si… bueno, es un milagro.

- ¿Y para los que no?

- Pues es otro sufrimiento – admitió

- Debe ser duro para ti vivir esas emociones tan encontradas, unas positivas y otras negativas.

- El modo en que la comprendía la sorprendió y le hizo imposible el no seguir hablando.

- Hace tiempo una doctora me regaño cuando me encontró llorando en la sala de personal, dijo que las lagrimas no eran propias de un profesional y que no podía trabajar en la clínica si no podía contenerme.

- Son unas palabras muy duras

- Eso pensó el doctor Chiba

- ¿El doctor Zafiro Chiba? Mi hermano – admitió el

- Debería haberlo imaginado – dijo ella

Zafiro era un poco mas alto y los hombros de Darién eran algo más anchos, pero por lo demás su parecido físico era asombroso.

- Me estabas contando de cuando te encontraron llorando – le recordó

- Si, tu hermano entro e interrumpió a la doctora Mizuno para decirme que, en su opinión, la compasión era más importante que profesionalidad. Luego me dio una caja de pañuelos y saco de la sala a la doctora Mizuno para que pudiera terminar de llorar en paz.

Sonrío antes de admitir:

- Lloro mucho; lloro de tristeza cuando un procedimiento falla y lloro de felicidad y agradecimiento cuando una de mis pacientes experimenta la alegría de dar a luz

El enjuago la sartén y quito el tapón del fregadero.

- ¿La doctora Mizuno sigue regañándote por eso?

- Hace un par de meses se marcho a otra clínica, justo después de que el caso de la adopción de los Sander apareciera en primera plana

- Fue un asunto desagradable, ¿no? – limpio el interior del fregadero.

- No estoy segura de que haya terminado del todo – dejo la sartén a un lado y doblo el paño – ahora Malachite Chiba… – se detuvo

- Mi primo

- Vale. Malachite ha dimitido y al parecer ha desaparecido. Se dice que la clínica puede cerrar.

A pesar de que su jefe la había asegurado que harían frente a ese pequeño escándalo. Serena estaba preocupada. Además de por los pacientes que necesitaban desesperadamente la esperanza que les daba la clínica, también por ella misma. Si la clínica cerraba, no solo perdería el trabajo que tanto amaba, sino también lo que le mantenía a los niños y a ella.

- Pensaba que LJ le había dado la vuelta al asunto

- ¿LJ?

- El chico de las agencia de relaciones publicas que mandaron desde Nueva York para ayudar a calmar las cosas ante la prensa… LJ Chiba – le explico – otro de mis hermanos.

- ¿Cuántos son?

- Cuatro; LJ es el mayor, luego esta Diamante que es arquitecto, después Zafiro y yo.

- Cuatro, seguro que tenían a tu madre corriendo de un lado para otro.

- Nos culpa a todos de todas las canas que tiene.

Ella sonrío.

- ¿Qué se siente al formar parte de una gran familia?

- Que siempre hay mucha gente y mucho ruido, pero también es divertido.

- ¿Están unidos?

- Bastante

- Andrew y yo siempre hemos sido muy unidos – dijo al levantar la tapa de la cafetera para llenarla de agua – y ahora… – sacudió la cabeza – no puedo creer que nos este pasando esto.

El no dijo nada y ella lo agradeció. Nada de lo que nadie dijera podía hacer que aceptara la situación en la que se encontraba. No había forma de que nadie pudiera entender lo que era que su hermano estuviera en la cárcel sabiendo que no debería estar allí.

Aun axial, no pudo evitar preguntarle a Darién:

- ¿Qué harías tú… si fuera uno de tus hermanos el que estuviera en la cárcel?

Darién no se inmuto ante la pregunta. Después de todo conocía a sus hermanos y sabía que ninguno de ellos acabaría en una situación como la de Andrew Tsukino. Pero se dio cuenta de que Serena pensaba de su hermano lo mismo que él pensaba de los suyos, y que por esa misma razón defendía a capa y espada su causa.

También sabía, por los años que había pasado en la policía, que los seres humanos eran volátiles por naturaleza y que cualquiera era capaz de casi todo bajo una situación concreta.

¿Podría imaginarse a LJ rompiendo el cristal de una tienda de electrónica para robar un equipo de música? ¿O a Diamante yendo de puerta por puerta para timar a la gente y quitarles sus ahorros a cambio de unas mejoras del hogar que nunca se harían? ¿O a Zafiro robando coches para venderlos fuera del país en el mercado negro? Por supuesto que no; la idea, de cualquiera de sus hermanos cometiendo semejantes actos criminales, resultaba ridícula. Pero por otro lado, estaba seguro de que todos eran capaces herir físicamente a alguien que amenazaba a una persona que les importaba.

- Haría exactamente lo que estas haciendo tú – respondió finalmente – y no dejaría piedra sin levantar para intentar demostrar su inocencia… o al menos intentar comprender por qué había hecho lo que fuera que lo había llevado a la cárcel.

- Andrew no se llevo ni el prototipo ni los planos

- Sé que eso es lo que crees y puede que tengas razón, pero tal vez deberías pensar en las circunstancias que pueden haberlo llevado a una situación en la que decidiera llevárselos.

- Andrew no sacrificaría si integridad bajo ninguna circunstancia.

- ¿Y si su integridad le obligara a hacerlo?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿Y si creía que las emisiones de un combustible alternativo eran cancerígenas?

- Eso no es lo que sucedió

- ¿Pero y si pasó algo parecido?

- Entonces habría insistido para que la empresa desechara el proyecto – le dio una taza de café – ¿leche? ¿azúcar?

Él negó con la cabeza.

- No, gracias. ¿Y qué haría Andrew si la empresa se negara?

Ella frunció el ceño y se sentó enfrente de él, claramente considerando unas posibilidades que no había contemplado antes.

- ¿Podemos basarnos en los hechos tal y como sucedieron?

- Muy bien – dijo – lo que sabemos es que Andrew se había llevado el prototipo y los planos del motor a casa para hacer algunas modificaciones durante el fin de semana. El sábado por la mañana no podía encontrarlos. Según la declaración que hizo mas tarde ante la policía, revolvió toda la casa para buscarlos y cuando no los encontró llamó a Gene Russo, su jefe. El registro de sus llamadas telefónicas confirma que la llamada se hizo, aunque no dejó ningún mensaje en el contestador de Russo.

- Claro que no dejó mensaje – dijo ella un poco a la defensiva – quería hablar con su jefe en persona y por eso fue a buscarlo…

- …con el coche – la interrumpió Darién para continuar, recordándole que era él quien estaba narrando los hechos – Russo volvió a casa de Andrew con él y llamaron a la policía desde allí.

- Y Andrew admitió ante el señor Russo y la policía que se había llevado el motor y los planos a casa durante el fin de semana, pero eso no lo habría hecho si hubiera tenido algo que ocultar.

Darién también había pensado en eso. ¿Se habría resuelto el caso demasiado deprisa?

Era una pregunta a la que no podía responder sin tener más información y sin estudiar detenidamente las transcripciones.

- Aparte del hecho de que Andrew fue la última persona en posesión de los objetos robados, ¿qué otras pruebas tuvo la acusación?

- Un ingreso de cinco mil dólares en la cuenta de Andrew el viernes antes de que los planos desaparecieran.

- ¿Cinco mil? – parecía una cantidad demasiado pequeña como para arriesgarse a ir a prisión por ella, pero sabía de gente que había cometido locuras por menos.

- Sí – respondió ella – y sí, Andrew debía facturas

- ¿Qué clase de facturas?

- Gastos médicos de operación de amígdalas de Rini

- ¿Cuánto?

- Ha estado haciendo pagos regulares, pero aún quedan dos mil a deber

- ¿Algo más?

- Nada fuera de lo normal. La hipoteca, gastos de luz, agua… esas cosas.

- ¿Hay recibos de las tarjetas de crédito?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- No llevaba balance de las tarjetas.

- ¿Apostaba? ¿Caballos, jugaba a las máquinas? ¿Invertía en la bolsa?

- No

- ¿Tomaba drogas?

Ella apretó los labios.

- No

- ¿Qué hacía?

- Trabajaba y estaba con sus hijos.

- ¿Tenía novia?

- No, salía con alguna chica de vez en cuando, pero no tenía ninguna relación seria.

- ¿Quién mas tenía llave de la casa?

- Yo

- ¿Alguien más?

- No

- ¿Ni siquiera Sammy?

- No, pero sabe que hay una llave escondida en la rana de cerámica que hay en el peldaño de la puerta trasera – se le iluminó la cara ante lo que eso suponía – donde cualquiera podría haberla encontrado y haber entrado a la casa y llevarse el prototipo y los planos.

- Cualquiera podría haberlo hecho pero no hay pruebas de ello.

Ella suspiro.

- Tienes razón; no puedo crearme esperanzas.

- ¿Qué dijo Andrew cuando el fiscal le preguntó por el dinero?

- Serena se levanto de la mesa y se rellenó la taza de café

- Nada

- ¿No respondió a la pregunta?

- No testifico – admitió ella.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Esa parece ser la pregunta de los sesenta y cuatro mil dólares

O tal vez, como Darién no pudo evitar pensar, en ese caso se trataba sólo de la pregunta de los cinco mil dólares.

Las puertas de metal se cerraron tras ella y luchó por ignorar el escalofrío que la recorría cada vez que oía ese sonido. Se preguntó si se acostumbraría a él algún día y deseó que no fuera así. No quería que Andrew pasara encerrado tanto tiempo en esa prisión como para que le diera tiempo a acostumbrarse.

Siguió al guardia hasta la sala de visitas; solía estar casi vacía a esa hora, algo que la llenaba de alivio, pero también de tristeza. Ya sentía demasiada claustrofobia allí dentro sin la presión de decenas de cuerpos a su alrededor, pero por otro lado, sabía que las visitas de familiares y amigos aran la única luz que esos hombres tenían, su única conexión con el mundo exterior.

Nunca se habría esperado poder sentir empatía por esos criminales, pero era distinto ahora que su hermano era uno de ellos. Se pasaba los días encerrado en esa prisión con la única compañía de otros presos y de los guardias que controlaban cada unos de sus movimientos.

Sólo pensarlo le encogió el estómago; su hermano no se merecía estar allí, pero sin embargo, allí estaba. Y ella tenía pánico de que no pudiera sobrevivir dentro de esa atmósfera opresiva que le exprimía el espíritu.

Andrew siempre había sido una persona amable, dulce, un soñador. Siempre veía lo bueno en las personas y buscaba el lado positivo de las cosa. Cuando la vida le había sorprendido con el inesperado embarazo de Reika apenas había terminado el instituto, él le había pedido matrimonio inmediatamente para poder formar una familia. No había escuchado a aquellos que le habían advertido de los difíciles momentos que le aguardaban porque había creído que el amor que los dos se tenían era lo suficientemente fuerte como para triunfar independientemente de los obstáculos que pudieran encontrar por el camino.

Y, por un tiempo, tuvo razón. Sammy nació siete meses después de su boda y Rini cuatro años más tarde. Durante ese tiempo Andrew había trabajado en dos y hasta tres sitios distintos para mantener a su pequeña familia. Cuando Reika había empezado a quejarse de la vida que tenía, Andrew había hecho todo lo posible por hacerla feliz, había luchado por salvar su matrimonio. Al final. La había dejado marchar porque eso era lo mejor para los niños.

Reika había roto el corazón de Andrew. Serena lo sabía porque había estado a su lado cuando su mundo se estaba viniendo abajo y después, cuando había empezado a reconstruirlo.

Ella había sido la primera persona a la que llamó cuando la Escudería Dirt Devils de Russo lo contrató. Había estado emocionado por los nuevos desafíos y las oportunidades que el trabajo le ofrecía y encantado de tener un sueldo fijo con el que Rini podría seguir poniéndose sus zapatillas de ballet y podría comprarle a Sammy el ordenador que había visto en muchas ocasiones.

Había trabajado duro y se había entregado al equipo. Se había enorgullecido de los logros de la escudería mientras no había dejado de buscar qué más podrían hacer para rendir mejor. Y había estado emocionado por formar parte de su proyecto secreto.

Era imposible que hubiera puesto en peligro ese trabajo. Imposible que hubiera robado el prototipo o los planos. Y a ella le enfurecía que cualquiera que conociera a su hermano pudiera sospechar que él hubiera cometido esos crímenes.

Esa injusticia siguió corroyéndola mientras se dirigía a la que ya consideraba «su mesa de siempre» y se sentaba en la silla de madera maciza a la espera de que se abriera la puerta al fondo de la habitación.

Unos minutos después por fin lo hizo y Andrew entró escoltado.

Se lo veía cansado y delgado. Había perdido peso en las pocas semanas que llevaba encarcelado, un peso que su ya de por sí delgada constitución no podía permitirse perder. Y su piel había perdido su saludable color, había palidecido.

Era poco más que una sombra del hombre vital que ella tanto quería y le rompió el corazón verlo así después de sólo cinco semanas en la cárcel. ¿Cómo podría sobrevivir cinco años?

- Hola Sere – logró esbozar una sonrisa cuando ella se alzó para darle un breve abrazo y un beso en la mejilla antes de volver a su asiento siguiendo las estrictas normas de visita – no esperaba verte hoy.

Pero era evidente que se alegraba de la visita y agradecería esa interrupción en su rutina.

- Estoy en el descanso del almuerzo, así que no puedo quedarme mucho. Pero quería hablarte de una cosa.

- ¿Están bien los niños? – preguntó al instante, preocupado.

- Sammy y Rini están bien.

Pero por supuesto que no estaban bien; para ellos tener a su padre en la cárcel estaba siendo un infierno. Por otro lado, no había ninguna clase de emergencia médica por la que Andrew debiera preocuparse.

- Bien – respondió tembloroso – bien.

- ¿Y tú, Andrew? – le pregunto con ternura – ¿Tú estás bien?

- Claro – respondió, aunque no sonó muy convincente.

- Estoy preocupada por ti.

- Pues no lo estés. Que te preocupes por mí no va a cambiar nada.

- Lo sé – admitió – pero no puedo evitarlo. Y no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por vivir mi vida mientras la tuya se ha detenido.

- Sammy y Rini son mi vida, y gracias a ti, ellos pueden seguir con las suyas. No puedo expresarte lo mucho que significa para mí que estés con ellos.

- Para ellos sería mucho más importante tener a su padre a su lado.

- Maldita sea Serena, sabes que esto no lo he elegido yo.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué no testificaste, Andrew? ¿Por qué no aprovechaste la oportunidad de contar tu versión de la historia?

- ¿No hemos hablado ya de esto?

- No del todo porque siempre te niegas a responderme.

- Que hubiera contado m versión no habría cambiado nada. No sin pruebas que demostraran que otra persona se había llevado esos planos.

- Entonces eso es lo que vamos a descubrir.

- ¿De que estas hablando?

- He contratado a un investigador privado

- ¿Por qué?

Ella estaba aturdida.

- Porque no deberías estar encerrado por un delito que no has cometido.

- El jurado me declaro culpable – le recordó.

- Porque el jurado no tenía otras pruebas.

- Déjalo Sere.

Ella frunció el ceño.

- Pensaba que esto te alegraría.

- Me alegraré cuando termine mi condena y pueda volver a casa con mi familia.

- Bueno, con suerte, Darién Chiba hará que eso suceda tarde o temprano.

- ¿Quién?

- El investigador que he contratado por recomendación de tu abogado.

- ¿Kelvin te dio su nombre?

Ella asintió.

- Porque cree, igual que yo, que te han condenado injustamente.

- No puedo permitirme un investigador privado – dijo Andrew en voz baja.

- ¿Te he pedido dinero acaso?

- Tú tampoco puedes permitírtelo, tienes que pagar tus clases.

Como si pudiera ir a la facultad mientras trabaja a jornada completa y cuidaba de los hijos de su hermano. Era cierto que ser médico era el sueño de su vida, pero no podía perseguir su propio interés mientras su familia se encontraba en una situación tan terrible.

- Quiere reunirse contigo – le dijo, ignorando el comentario.

Andrew no dijo nada.

- Y eso significa que tienes que añadirlo a tu lista de visitas.

- No veo qué bien puede hacernos, no puedo decirla nada que no te haya dicho a ti ya.

- ¿Lo harás de todos modos? – le preguntó con delicadeza - ¿Por favor?

Él suspiró.

- Lo haré, pero no porque crea que vaya a descubrir algo. Sólo porque haces demasiado y pies demasiado poco a cambio.

Ella sonrió.

- Gracias.

Andrew sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse mientras se alejaba de la mesa donde Serena seguía sentada. Las normas de la prisión requerían que los visitantes permanecieran sentados mientras el preso era conducido a la celda. Odiaba que lo viera así, encerrado en una jaula, incapaz de moverse sin un guardia de seguridad que le seguía como si fuera su sombra.

No necesitaba mirar atrás para saber que ella estaba mirando. Siempre había estado a su lado, cuidándolo. No era sólo su hermana; era su leal defensora y su mejor amiga.

Y cada día desde que esa pesadilla había empezado, le había agradecido a Dios tenerla a su lado. Ella fue la primera persona a la que había llamado cuando lo arrestaron, la única en la que confiaba para ocuparse de sus hijos.

Sus hijos. Siempre que pensaba en ellos sentía una fuerte y profunda punzada.

Él había tomado una decisión y eso no podía negarlo, aunque nunca se había imaginado que fueran a separarlo de los niños de ese modo o que cada minuto alejado de ellos fuera a destrozarlo por dentro. Pero incluso si hubiera sabido entonces lo que sabía ahora, no habría cambiado nada. No podía.

Había hecho lo que tenía que hacer para protegerlos. Aunque no había sido tan ingenuo como para creer que los niños saldrían ilesos de las decisiones que había tomado. Eran niños, después de todo. Niños que habían vivido los últimos cinco años sin su madre y que ahora, a efectos prácticos, también habían perdido a su padre.

Se preocupaba por Sammy, un chico testarudo que se encontraba en ese precipicio entre la niñez y la edad adulta, un niño en muchos aspectos y un hombre en demasiados otros. Y se preocupaba por Rini, su preciosa princesita, la luz de su vida, que siempre se guiaba por su corazón a pesar de resultar dañado con demasiada frecuencia y facilidad.

Tragó saliva; tenía un nudo en las garganta y miraba hacia delante luchando contra las lágrimas que le quemaban los ojos y consolándose con la idea de que Serena y su hijos se tenían los unos a los otros.

Sammy y Rini discutían como todos los hermanos, pero permanecían juntos en los momentos importantes. Igual que Serena y él habían hecho siempre. Aunque ahora estuvieran cada uno a un lado del muro de una prisión.

Mientras esperaba a que la puerta de su celda se abriera, se forzó a pensar en eso. Y ya que sabía que Serena quería a Sammy y a Rini como si fueran sus propios hijos y que los protegería, sintió cierto consuelo.

Aunque también se sintió culpable porque, aunque le había confiado a sus hijos, no le había confiado la única cosa que ella le había estado preguntando desde su arresto. La verdad.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 4**

Darién no era el tipo de hombre que se preocupara por lo que pensara una mujer. Pero de camino al Centro Penitenciario de Columbia River el viernes por la tarde para visitar a Andrew, se vio pensando en Serena en lugar de en el trabajo para el que lo había contratado.

Su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas a una cosa: no debería haberse quedado a cenar, pero por otro lado le resultaba imposible verla como a un cliente.

Cuando había dejado la policía y le habían ofrecido un puesto en la compañía de investigaciones de su amigo, había elegido especializarse en vigilancia porque era un trabajo que no requería mucha interacción con otras personas y que le daba la oportunidad de no tener que hablar mucho. En su trabajo, un cliente era un nombre en un contrato y un número de archivo. Un cliente no era, o al menos nunca lo había sido, una mujer impresionantemente atractiva con enigmáticos ojos azules, unos tentadores y carnosos labios, unas curvas que le hacían agua la boca y la voz suave y tierna de un ángel.

Sí, definitivamente, quedarse a cenar había sido un error. Error que había agravado quedándose a ayudarla con los platos y a tomar café. Se les había hecho más de las diez, y Serena estaba intentando reprimir un bostezo, así que él había pensado que tenía que marcharse para dejarla irse a dormir, pero imaginarse a Serena en la cama fue otro error porque inmediatamente pudo verse allí con ella, haciéndole el amor toda la noche.

Tal vez no era tan sorprendente que se sintiera atraído por ella. Después de todo, él era un hombre y ella… una diosa. Y si la hubiera conocido bajo otras circunstancias, se habría atrevido a comprobar si la atracción que sentía por ella era recíproca. Pero las circunstancias no eran diferentes y probablemente en esos momentos Serena Tsukino no tendría intención de complicarse la vida aún más. Lo cual era una pena.

De todos modos, ella lo había contratado para hacer un trabajo y él tenía que centrar todos sus esfuerzos en hacerlo. Pero, ¿qué ocurriría si las pruebas que encontrara incriminaban a su hermano en lugar de exculparlo? Frunció el ceño mientras entraba en el estacionamiento de la prisión, seguro de que ese resultado le impediría llegar a ver el interior del dormitorio de Serena.

Por otro lado, aunque creía que de algún modo Andrew estaba involucrado en el crimen, no quería que eso lo cegara, quería mantener una mentalidad abierta hasta tener pruebas sólidas de una cosa u otra. Mientras tanto, estaba muy interesado en escuchar lo que ese hombre tenía que decir sobres los hechos que lo habían puesto tras unos barrotes.

Le sorprendió lo primero que dijo Andrew después de las presentaciones:

- Debes de tener buenos contactos.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque apenas acabo de terminar de añadir tu nombre a mi lista de visitas y aquí estás.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

- He llamado al superintendente para preguntarle si se había presentado la documentación y él ha acelerado el proceso.

- ¿El superintendente? – Andrew dio un silbido, fingiendo incredulidad.

- Vaya, vaya, ya veo de quien ha heredado el carácter tu hijo.

- ¿Conoces a Sammy?

- Nos conocimos anoche

- Sere no me lo ha dicho

- ¿No?

Andrew se le quedo mirando unos instantes antes de preguntar.

- ¿De que conoces a Kelvin Gurio?

- Su hermana esta casada con mi primo

- ¿Y eso puede considerarse una recomendación?

- Tómatelo como quieras

- Quiero saber si de verdad eres bueno o si mi hermana ha desperdiciado su dinero contratándote

- ¿Qué posibilidad te molesta más?

- Quiere ser médico – dijo Andrew ignorando la pregunta - ¿lo sabías?

- Los planes de tu hermana no son la razón por la que estoy aquí

- En realidad sí – le rebatió Andrew – porque ha tenido que utilizar el dinero que ha estado ahorrando para sus clases para pagarte a ti

- A lo mejor creía que encontrar la verdadera razón por la que estas aquí era más importante que la Facultad de Medicina

- La verdad es que el jurado me ha declarado culpable – dijo rotundamente – y ahora no hay nada que pueda cambiar eso

- Serena esta convencida de que alguien te ha tendido una trampa

Andrew no respondió.

- ¿Se te ocurre quién podría hacer algo así?

- No

- ¿Quién sabía que te llevaste los planos ese fin de semana?

- Todo el mundo

- ¿Podrías ser mas concreto?

Andrew se encogió de hombros

- Cualquiera que trabajara en la empresa de Russo podía saberlo

- ¿Hay alguien allí con quien no te llevaras bien?

- No era amigo de todo el mundo, pero no voy a acusar a nadie sólo porque en algún momento hayamos estado en desacuerdo.

- Alguien te acuso a ti – le recordó Darién

De nuevo Andrew no respondió

- Háblame de los cinco mil dólares

- No sabía nada de eso hasta después de que me arrestaran

- Según el banco, fue un depósito hecho en efectivo en una oficina donde, casualmente, no había video vigilancia

- ¿Ya te has puesto en contacto con el banco?

- Simplemente hago mi trabajo

- La cajera que efectuó la transacción no recordaba mucho aparte de que fue una mujer la que hizo el depósito

- ¿Te dio alguna descripción? – pregunto Andrew

- Solamente que llevaba un sombrero y gafas de sol y que cuando llegó a la ventanilla ya había rellenado la ficha de deposito. Probablemente se habría fijado más si hubiera sido un retiro, pero los depósitos son mas habituales

- Sí

- ¿Se te ocurre alguien que pudiera tener acceso a ese dinero y que tuviera alguna razón para tenderte una trampa?

- No

- ¿Alguien que conozca tu número de cuenta?

- No – repitió

Darién se recostó en la silla y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Lo hiciste?

- ¿De verdad te importa si lo hice o no?

- A mí no – admitió tranquilamente – pero a tu hermana y a tus hijos sí; y mucho

- Mi familia es asunto mío

- Tienes razón, pero pensaba que cooperarías algo más, aunque sólo fuera por lo que pasó el otro día

- ¿De que estas hablando?

- ¿No te lo ha contado Serena?

- ¿Contarme qué? – le pregunto nervioso

- Alguien rajó los neumáticos de su coche

El poco color que ese hombre tenia en el rostro se desvaneció por completo antes de que agachara la cabeza.

- La policía no sabe quien lo hizo, creen que ha sido un simple acto vandálico, pero tu hermana piensa otra cosa

Andrew volvió a alzar la cabeza y Darién supo que él miedo y la impotencia que vio en su cara no fueron fingidas.

- Pero esta bien; estuvo aquí hace dos días y estaba bien

- Si, esta bien; sobre todo esta furiosa y convencida de que el incidente está relacionado con que tú estés en la cárcel

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué piensa eso?

- Porque ocurrió sólo unas horas después de que hubiera venido a verme y porque habían escrito las palabras «Mantente lejos» sobre el polvo de la luna trasera

- ¿Tú que piensas?

- No soy amigo de las coincidencias, así que no estoy tan de acuerdo con la policía

- A lo mejor ella debería estarlo

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres que haga? ¿Qué se mantenga alejada y deje la investigación?

- Quiero que este a salvo

Darién sabía que eso era absolutamente cierto.

- Tal vez podrías decirle a Sere que has cambiado de opinión o que te ha surgido un caso más urgente

- Pues contrataría a otro – señaló Darién

Andrew suspiró

- Tienes razón, Sere no se rinde nunca

Darién podía ver que estaba verdaderamente preocupado y que se sentía impotente por no poder proteger a su familia

- No puedo echarme atrás, pero puedo echarles un ojo a tu hermana y a tus hijos.

Andrew considero la oferta durante un largo minuto antes de asentir.

- No me gusta deberle favores a nadie – admitió – pero te lo agradecería

Darién pensó que no le supondría demasiado esfuerzo pasarse por la casa de vez en cuando para ver cómo estaban. Lo difícil sería mantener las manos alejadas de Serena.

* * *

Había sido una semana terrible, pensó Serena cuando se sentó en el porche trasero para tener unos minutos de privacidad. Los niños estaban viendo la tele con un cuenco de palomitas y su película favorita. Ella estaba deseando leer todo lo que llevaba atrasado de modo que se acomodó en su asiento favorito, cerca de la luz, y abrió _Los Principios de la Bioquímica_.

Diez minutos después se dio cuenta de que había leído el mismo párrafo diez veces sin entender ni una palabra.

Había querido ser médico desde que podía recordar. Adoraba su trabajo como enfermera y se enorgullecía del trabajo que desempeñaba en la clínica, pero quería hacer más. Y sabía que la Facultad de Medicina era la clave. ¿Pero como iba a licenciarse si no lograba concentrarse en sus estudios? ¿Y como podía siquiera pensar en la facultad cuando la unidad de su familia se había roto?

Sí, quería ser médico, pero en ese momento lo que quería más que nada en el mundo era que su hermano volviera a casa.

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos como para evadirse de la oleada de emociones que la invadía. Tristeza, miedo, ira y frustración, todos ellos tan entrelazados que no sabía dónde empezaba uno y acababa el otro.

Había mucha furia dentro de ella. Estaba enfadada con el juez, con el jurado, con los abogados. Culpaba al sistema completo por semejante injusticia. Pero sobre todo estaba furiosa con Andrew por no luchar. Porque en su corazón sospechaba que Andrew tenía la clave de lo que había pasado. No creía de ningún modo que fuera culpable, pero sabía que él sabía más de lo que había contado.

La fiscal había hablado de las dificultades económicas de Andrew, pero ella no conocía a su hermano. No sabía que se sacaría el corazón antes de tener que robarle a alguien. Y el jurado tampoco lo sabía porque Andrew no se había molestado en testificar en su propia defensa. O tal vez había hecho la elección más inteligente, pensó. Así se había evitado pasar lo que había pasado ella el testificar en el juicio.

Sintió esa ira crecer a medida que recordaba lo que sucedió aquel día. Había estado deseando ayudar, deseando hablar en defensa de su hermano, deseando que los miembros del jurado vieran quién era Andrew en realidad.

Había dicho que era un hombre entregado a su familia. Había admitido que para ella nada era más importante que su familia. Y cuando le preguntaron si haría cualquier cosa por ellos, había respondido «sí» sin vacilar, sin darse cuenta de la trampa que le habían tendido hasta que vio la sonrisa de la fiscal.

- ¿Incluso mentir para evitar que su hermano entrara en prisión? – había preguntado la abogada de la acusación.

- ¡No! – había gritado Serena.

El juez había admitido la protesta inmediata de Kelvin, pero Serena supo que el daño estaba hecho. Todo lo que le había contado al jurado sobre Andrew, su sentido de honestidad, su decencia y su integridad, se había esfumado con aquella pregunta.

Y Serena no podía culpar a la fiscal por hacer su trabajo, por señalar la verdad. Porque aunque creyera con todo su corazón que su hermano no había robado esos planos, sabía que lo protegería incluso aunque lo hubiera hecho.

Se sintió aliviada cuando oyó el crujido de unas pisadas en el porche; estaba deseando que cualquier distracción evitara que siguiera pensando en ese día. Abrió los ojos, esperaba encontrar allí a Rini o a Sammy, pero en su lugar vio a Darién Chiba de pie, delante de ella.

Se le cortó la respiración, como le había sucedido la primera vez que él la había mirado. Una respuesta puramente visceral y completamente femenina que no tenía intención de dejar ver a ese hombre de hombros anchos y mirada seductora.

- Hola – dijo ella como pudo.

Él se agacho y levantó el libro que ella tenía en el regazo. Sus dedos rozaron ligeramente el muslo de Serena al hacerlo.

- Una lectura un poco pesada – dijo mirando el título antes de dejarlo caer al suelo.

- Demasiado para el poco ánimo que tengo – admitió – no me concentro.

Darién se sentó en el suelo y apoyó la cabeza contra el poste para mirarla a la cara.

- Ya veo que te han arreglado el coche.

- Hoy. Y aunque me gustaba usar el coche de mi hermano mientras el mío estaba en el taller me alegra tenerlo de vuelta. Es mucho más fácil de aparcar en los espacios estrechos que la furgoneta de Andrew.

- Hablando de Andrew – dijo – lo he visto esta tarde.

- Vas muy deprisa.

Darién mostró una media sonrisa al responder:

- Nunca he tenido quejas por eso.

Ella se obligó a ignorar la insinuación y el calor que la respuesta le produjo.

- Y yo no me estoy quejando – le aseguro – de hecho te lo agradezco.

- Ahora mismo no tengo muchos otros casos y no quiero que el de tu hermano se paralice más de lo que ya está.

- ¿Te ha servido de ayuda?

- No mucho – admitió – ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué no revela ningún tipo de información?

- No, pero sé que él no robó los planos.

- Creo que tienes razón

- ¿Sí?

Él le regaló otra de esas efímeras sonrisas.

- ¿No es eso de lo que has estado intentando convencerme desde que entraste en mi oficina?

- Si – admitió ella.

- Bueno, pues tenemos que…

- ¿«Tenemos»?

Él se encogió de hombros.

- Conoces los hábitos y la rutina de Andrew, a sus amigos y a sus compañeros de trabajo. Me parece oportuno que trabajemos juntos.

- Bien – asintió ella, contenta de pensar que podía ser de ayuda – ¿Por dónde empezamos?

- Con su registro telefónico – le dijo –; he encontrado que se realizaron varias llamadas a la casa de tu hermano entre la hora de su arresto y la resolución del juicio desde un teléfono móvil que no aparece en sus registros anteriores.

- ¿Puedes rastrear al propietario?

- Lo estoy intentando – dijo –. Fui a la tienda donde se activó el teléfono, pero la información que me dieron sobre el cliente parece ser falsa – sacó una pequeña libreta del bolsillo de los vaqueros y la abrió –. El teléfono fue comprado por una mujer que dio el nombre de Elaine Nomolos y una dirección que aparentemente no existe.

- ¿Y cómo puede eso servirnos de pista? – preguntó ella decepcionada.

- Porque la gente no da nombres y direcciones falsas a menos que tenga algo que ocultar. Y porque fue una mujer la que hizo el depósito de los cinco mil dólares en el banco.

- ¿Estamos buscando a una mujer?

Él asintió.

- Y ahí es donde entras tú. Necesito nombres de mujeres que pueda haber en su vida: compañeras, novias, amigas…

- Ya te dije que en los últimos años no ha tenido una relación seria con nadie.

- Diría que la definición de «seria» está abierta a interpretaciones – le rebatió –. Así que me gustaría tener los nombres de cualquier chica con la que haya salido en los dos últimos años.

- Yuyal Arimura… Tellu Teruno… Kaolinet Knight… Mimet Hanyu… Ésas son las únicas que se me ocurren

- ¿Y las mujeres con las que trabaja? ¿Recuerdas a alguna?

- Oh, claro. Salió con Michiru Kaio hace unos años y han seguido siendo amigos.

- Una compañera sabría que tenía los planos… y tendría una buena razón para venir a casa a hablar de ellos con él.

- Karmesite Ayakashi empezó a trabajar con el equipo hace sólo unos meses, pero recuerdo haber oído a Andrew mencionarla. Solían discutir a menudo y eso me extrañaba porque Andrew siempre se ha llevado bien con todo el mundo; bueno con casi todo el mundo.

- ¿Casi?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

- Perdona… no es nada que pueda ayudar a la investigación

- Pero si Andrew se creó algún enemigo…

Volvió a negar con la cabeza.

- No, no fue así; y Seiya no…

- ¿Seiya?

- Kou – respondió automáticamente y después se extrañó cuando lo vio anotar el nombre –. Creía que estabas buscando a una mujer.

- La mujer podría estar tapando a alguien más – dijo –. Háblame de Seiya Kou.

- No hay posibilidad de que esté metido en esto.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

- Porque sólo discutió con Andrew por mí.

Él enarco una ceja

- Yo… antes… salía… con Seiya.

- ¿Y tu hermano no aprobaba la relación?

- Digamos que la relación no terminó de manera amistosa.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Es necesario que investigues mi vida privada?

- No puedo descartar a Kou como sospechoso a menos que sepa la naturaleza de su conflicto con tu hermano.

- Seiya no entendía por qué me molestaba seguir acostándome con él después de que se comprometiera con otra chica. Vino a mi departamento un día después de romper y mi hermano estaba allí. Andrew le dijo que me dejara tranquila o que de lo contrario necesitaría un médico mejor que él mismo para que volviera a ponerle los órganos vitales en su sitio – cruzo las manos sobre su regazo y se las quedó mirando –; Andrew no es una persona violenta, pero es muy protector conmigo.

- ¿Cuándo sucedió eso?

- Hace tres años y medio – volvió a mirarlo - ¿Es información suficiente para convencerte de que puedes borrar su nombre de esa libretita y buscar a la persona que incriminó a mi hermano?

Darién no había pretendido inmiscuirse en su vida privada, bueno, no del todo. Pero lo que era seguro era que no había querido hacerle recordar momentos desagradables. Y aunque se veía tentado a disculparse, consideraba que eso sólo la haría sentirse más incómoda. De modo que la complació tachando el nombre de Seiya.

- Investigaré a Michiru Kaio y a Karmesite Ayakashi – dijo volviendo a guardarse la libreta en el bolsillo – La escudería es el lugar más lógico por donde empezar.

Antes de que Serena pudiera responder, la puerta se abrió y ciento veinte centímetros de energía entraron volando en el porche.

_- Soñando, soñando… triunfé patinando_ ha terminado y ahora Sammy quiere ver una película de Indy Andy que ponen en la tele, pero yo no quiero porque da miedo y luego tendré pesadillas – hundió la cara en la camiseta de Serena.

- Saluda al señor Chiba – le dijo a su sobrina.

- Hola, señor Chiba

- Puedes llamarme Darién

- En mi clase hay un niño que se llama Damian. Se está metiendo el dedo en la nariz todo el tiempo.

Darién no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Ése no es un tema de conversación muy apropiado – la reprendió Serena.

- Bueno, es lo que hace – insistió la niña – y a veces hasta se los come.

Como Darién pudo notar, la cara de Serena se estaba volviendo de un interesante color rojizo.

- No dudo que sea verdad – dijo ella – pero te repito que no es algo de lo que deberías hablar delante de las visitas.

- Oh – la pequeña frente de la niña se arrugo – ¿Y por qué no?

- Porque no. Y además ya es hora de que te prepares para irte a dormir.

- Pero es viernes y aún no hemos comido helado y dijiste que me pintarías las uñas de los pies.

- Eso ha sido antes de que decidieras que querías ver una película, y por eso has comido palomitas en lugar de helado y ahora ya es muy tarde.

_- Pooooooorfa_. Quiero tener los pies preciosos cuando vaya al cumpleaños de Hotaru mañana.

- Nadie va a verte las uñas de los pies con los calcetines puestos.

- Pero quiero llevar sandalias con mi falda vaquera y la camiseta rosa de tirantes que me compraste.

- Pero cielo, no creo que haga tiempo para usar sandalias.

_- Pooooooorfa_ – repitió Rini.

Serena suspiró mientras acariciaba el pelo de la niña.

- Ve a elegir el color que quieres.

Rini dio un salto, ya se había olvidado las películas de miedo.

- Quiero el color Delicia de Frambuesa y las pegatinas pequeñitas de flores – dijo antes de salir corriendo a buscarlos.

- No se que decir – dijo Serena – creo que debería disculparme por esto, pero…

- No lo hagas, es solo una niña que dice lo que piensa.

- Sí, eso lo hace continuamente.

- Me gusta, es abierta y sincera.

- Gracias; mucha gente le consiente y le disculpa cosas porque su papá está en la cárcel, pero nadie la ve como realmente es.

- Entonces se están perdiendo a una gran niña.

- Tía Serena – la puerta volvió a abrirse cuando Sammy salió al porche – ¿Quisieras…? Oh – frunció el ceño al ver allí a Darién. Luego, al recordar lo que su tía le había dicho sobre mostrar buenos modales, dijo un insulso:

- Hola

- Hola

- Quería… saber si… ibas a ver la película conmigo.

- Le he prometido a Rini que le pintaría las uñas

- Oh – Sammy se encogió de hombros – sí, vale, no importa.

Serena se sintió mal, sabía que había desilusionado al niño, pero por otro lado tampoco podía romper la promesa que le había hecho a Rini.

- Podemos verla cuando acabe

- Ya ha empezado

_- ¿En busca del arca perdida, El templo maldito o La ultima cruzada?_ - pregunto Darién suponiendo que la película de «Indy Andy» a la que se había referido Rini era una de la trilogía de Indiana Jones.

_- En busca del arca perdida_

- Es una de mis películas favoritas – dijo Darién

Sammy alzo la vista para dirigirle una mirada que expresaba tanto recelo como interés.

- ¿Quieres verla?

Darién notó la sorpresa en los ojos de Serena; estaba claro que se había quedado tan impresionada por la invitación como él.

- El señor Chiba ya se marchaba – hablo antes de darle oportunidad de responder.

Y él se lo agradeció. Lo último que le apetecía era pasar un rato con un hosco adolescente cuando podía estar… solo… en su vacío departamento. Se quedó pensativo.

- Oh – el chico agacho la cabeza.

Y Darién comenzó a pensar que ver la televisión con el niño no podía ser peor que ver la televisión solo.

- Me iba a casa para ver la misma película – dijo – pero allí no tengo palomitas.

- No estoy segura de que aquí tengamos más – dijo Serena que, al parecer, quería seguir facilitándole una excusa para poder irse.

¿Porque no quería que se sintiera obligado a quedarse? ¿O realmente quería que se fuera? Tal vez debería irse. Sería un error quedarse con un niño que no estaba seguro que le cayera bien y con una mujer por la que obviamente se sentía atraído.

- Pero tenemos helado – dijo Sammy.

Bueno, tal vez, Sammy no era tan malo.

- ¿De que sabor?

Y así fue como acabó comiendo helado de caramelo y viendo Indiana Jones con Sammy mientras Serena le pintaba las uñas de los pies a su sobrina. Paso casi una hora hasta que bajó de la habitación. En la pantalla de la tele había anuncios.

- Hemos tenido que elegir y sacar su ropa para mañana y luego asegurarnos de que tenía las uñas bien secas antes de que accediera a meterse en la cama.

- Te has perdido la parte en la que al tipo le disparan y le sale sangre por la boca – dijo Sammy emocionado.

- Que pena – respondió Serena secamente.

Había espacio en el sofá, entre Darién y Sammy, pero prefirió sentarse en un sillón que había al otro lado de la habitación.

- ¡Shh! – dijo Sammy aunque no había nadie hablando – la peli empieza.

Serena miro a Darién por encima de la cabeza de Sammy y articuló para que le leyera los labios: «Gracias»

Darién se encogió de hombros como no dándole importancia e incómodo por su gratitud porque pensaba que era él el que debería estar agradecido. Porque sentarse a ver una película con su sobrino y ella era muchísimo más divertido que pasar el viernes por la noche solo delante de la televisión, como había hecho demasiados viernes últimamente.

- ¡Que asco! – dijo Sammy haciéndole volver la atención a la pantalla donde la novia de Indy estaba siendo atacada por unos esqueletos.

Serena cerro los ojos confirmando que pensaba lo mismo que su sobrino sobre la escena.

La próxima vez que Darién la miro, vio que seguía con los ojos cerrados y que se había quedado dormida.

- ¿No es una peli genial? – Sammy se volvió hacia su tía mientras pasaban los créditos y al verla durmiendo añadió –: Supongo que ha ella no le ha gustado tanto.

- Creo qué sólo está cansada – dijo Darién.

- Sí, supongo – con cara de pocos amigos se levantó a recoger los platos del helado y dijo –: Pero no se ha quedado dormida mientras le pintaba las uñas a Rini, ¿a que no?

- No, imagino que no.

- Sé que ha sido difícil para ella pasar de ser una mujer soltera a ocuparse a todas horas de dos niños que no paran. Al menos eso es lo que dice la señora H.

- Y puede que sea verdad – dijo Darién –; aunque no conozco muy bien a tu tía, sé que no hay otro lugar donde preferiría estar que aquí, contigo y con tu hermana.

- Sí, supongo – volvió a decir el chico – ¿Crees que debería despertarla?

- No, vamos a dejarla dormir, cierra la puerta con llave cuando me vaya.

- Vale – Sammy llevó los platos a la cocina.

Darién dudó un minuto antes de levantar una manta del sofá. Ella suspiró suavemente cuando la arropó y luego se acurrucó más todavía en el sillón.

- Dulces sueños – le murmuró.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 5**

Serena se despertó bruscamente y guiñó un ojo cuando la luz que entraba por la ventana le dio en la cara. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación, sino en el salón, donde evidentemente se había quedado dormida… delante de Darién Chiba.

Sintió como se le encendieron las mejillas, estaba avergonzada. Se llevo las rodillas contra el pecho y las cubrió con la manta. ¿Manta? No recordaba haber quitado la manta del sofá. Es más, estaba segura de que no lo había hecho. Como también estaba segura de que a Sammy no se le habría ocurrido arroparla. Lo cual sólo tenía una explicación: Darién Chiba.

La vergüenza comenzó a rozar los límites de la mortificación, y aún así, una inesperada sensación de calidez la invadió.

No podía recordar la última vez que alguien la había arropado y suponía que habría sido su madre cuando era pequeña. Pero ahora era una mujer de treinta años que tenía que ocuparse de Sammy y de Rini y que no podía perder tiempo fantaseando con acurrucarse bajo las sábanas con un detective privado sólo porque ese hombre despertara en ella unos sentimientos que llevaban dormidos hacía tiempo.

Esa era una razón para sentirse atraída por él. Después de todo, era alto, de ojos azules realmente hipnotizantes y guapo, y ella una mujer con sangre recorriéndole las venas. Pero otra cosa muy distinta era que ese hombre pudiera empezar a gustarle de verdad.

Aunque, ¿a qué mujer no le gustaría un hombre que le prestara atención a sus sobrinos? ¿Que se anticipara y respondiera a las necesidades de los niños… y a las de ella? ¿Aunque sólo fuera para que durmiera decentemente?

Sí, tal vez le estaba empezando a gustar y eso estaba haciendo que los escudos que le protegían el corazón se estuvieran debilitando un poco. Porque no era sólo un físico espectacular lo que la atraía, tenía una nobleza y una generosidad que le hacían pensar que era la clase de hombre de la que estaban hechos los héroes, la clase de hombre que su corazón anhelaba en secreto, y la clase de hombre que ya había perdido la esperanza de encontrar.

No, era ridículo. No era más que un hombre, y además, ella no estaba buscando ningún héroe.

Las fuertes pisadas por las escaleras le recordaron que el desayuno era más urgente que sus fantasías.

Mientras se levantaba del sillón, decidió que prepararía tortitas. Era su plato favorito de pequeña y un desayuno completo que esperaba les diera fuerza a los niños para la tarea que se avecinaba: ir a visitar a su padre a la cárcel.

Darien nunca se lo pensaba dos veces a la hora de trabajar los fines de semana. Un día, tanto si era sábado como domingo, era exactamente igual que cualquier otro día si tenía trabajo que hacer.

Ese sábado estaba trabajando en el caso Tsukino, pensando en el sueño de Serena de convertirse en médico y en el hecho de que estuviera utilizando el dinero que había ahorrado para ir a la facultad para contratarlo. Eso a él no debería importarle, pero le importaba.

Tal vez por eso estaba en la oficina haciendo trabajo que podía haber esperado hasta el lunes, porque así era fácil no cobrarle unas horas que sólo él sabía que había hecho.

No es que Jedite fuera a decir nada al respecto; Darién le hacía ganar tanto dinero a la empresa que su jefe no se quejaría, pero no estaba preparado para responder a preguntas sobre las razones que lo habían llevado a reducir los costes de ese caso. Y estaba seguro de que si Jedite miraba a Serena, daría por hecho que él se estaba acostando con ella, o que al menos deseaba hacerlo. Y aunque podía negar la parte de la cama, no podía negar lo del deseo.

Se maldijo por haberla aceptado como cliente. Sabía que su relación profesional era una de las razones por las que no podía salir con una mujer como Serena. Y una razón mayor, o mejor dicho dos, eran los niños que tenía a su cargo.

No tenía nada contra los niños, pero Sammy y Rini necesitaban un compromiso y él nunca se comprometía. No desde que su novia, con la que había vivido casi cuatro años, lo había abandonado dos años atrás.

No podía culparla, ya que él había dejado que su vida se hundiera cuando asesinaron a su compañero. Y después, cuando su amigo Jedite le ofreció un trabajo en su agencia de investigación, él se aferró a esa tabla de salvación.

Desde ese momento, hacía ya dos años, había preferido trabajar en la sombra y tener la mínima relación posible con sus clientes. Al menos hasta que Serena Tsukino había entrado en su oficina.

Cuatro días después, seguía sin poder dejar de pensar en ella. Estaba permitiendo que el caso se convirtiera en algo personal y, a pesar de saber que era un error, quería ayudarla, quería darle los resultados que ella buscaba, quería demostrarle que podía confiar en él.

Alzó la mirada al oír que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Allí estaban Serena y su sobrino.

- Perdona que te molestemos – dijo ella – pero hemos dejado a Rini en clase de ballet y Sammy quería venir a verte. Dice que le dijiste que podía venir a tu oficina.

- Claro

- Guaiiii – dijo Sammy yendo a la diana que había visto colgada en la pared del fondo.

- Sammy…

- No pasa nada - la interrumpió Darien

Darien la tomó del brazo y la sacó de la habitación.

- ¿Te apetece tomar un café? Lita no viene los fines de semana así que puedo tocar la cafetera sin que me regañe, aunque tendré que asegurarme de dejarla limpia antes de irme. De hecho, hace sólo un momento he preparado café.

- Estupendo – aunque no se fue muy convencida de dejar a su sobrino solo en la oficina.

Darien la llevo a una pequeña cocina y sacó dos tazas.

- No me fijé en la diana cuando estuve aquí el otro día – dijo Serena.

- Bueno, es que tú no eres un niño de doce años.

- No, no lo soy; y tú tampoco.

Le sirvió una taza de café solo y se la dio antes de prepararse una para él.

- Gracias – dio un sorbo y luego suspiro –. Oh, que rico; necesitaba una buena dosis de cafeína.

- ¿No has dormido bien?

Se sonrojó.

- He dormido muy bien, así que supongo que debería agradecértelo a ti…por lo de la manta.

- Un placer.

El color de sus mejillas se volvió más intenso.

- También quería darte las gracias por haberte quedado anoche. A veces es muy difícil intentar darle a los dos lo que necesitan, y seguro que preferirías haber hecho otras cosas en lugar de quedarte viendo la tele con un preadolescente algo antipático. Pero quería decirte que te lo agradezco muchísimo, y sé que para Sammy significó mucho.

- ¿Y qué pasa con lo que tú necesitas?

Ella se atraganto con el café y él quiso sonreír. Esa reacción disipó todas las dudas que pudiera tener; estaba claro que sentía la misma atracción que él por ella.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Has mencionado que es difícil darle a los niños lo que necesitan y creo que estás haciendo todo lo que puedes para ayudarlos, pero ¿qué hay de ti?

- Yo soy la adulta. Mi trabajo es cuidar de ellos.

Se oyó un fuerte golpe, y luego otro; Serena abrió los ojos de par en par, dejo la taza en la encimera y se levantó corriendo para detener los destrozos que Sammy pudiera estar causando.

Darien la agarro por la muñeca.

- No pasa nada. Ha dejado la diana y ahora está jugando al baloncesto.

- ¿Tienes una canasta en tu oficina? – se soltó.

- Ayuda a combatir el aburrimiento cuando no hay actividad. Pero estábamos hablando de ti. ¿Qué has hecho pensando sólo en ti últimamente?

- Esta mañana he dormido hasta las ocho.

- No me refiero a eso.

Ahora fue ella la que se encogió de hombros

- Entre el trabajo y las clases extraescolares de los niños no me queda mucho tiempo para mí.

- ¿Y si lo tuvieras?

- Pues iría a que alguien me pintara las uñas de los pies – dijo con aire nostálgico.

Él no pudo más que sonreír.

- Eres una mujer salvaje, señorita Tsukino.

Ella se rió.

- Bueno, has sido tú el que ha preguntado.

- Sí, es verdad – respondió mientras se dirigía a su despacho después de habérsele ocurrido una idea –. ¿Cuánto tiempo va a estar Rini en ballet?

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto ella cuando le siguió.

Darien interceptó la pelota que Sammy había lanzado hacia la canasta y habría alcanzado a Serena en cuanto ésta hubiera entrado por la puerta.

- Buena parada – murmuró Sammy.

Darien le lanzo la pelota al chico y Serena pasó sin darse cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de tirarse el café encima.

- ¿A qué hora termina la clase de tu hermana? – le pregunto a Sammy.

- A las cuatro, pero desde allí va a una fiesta de cumpleaños, así que no tenemos que recogerla hasta las siete.

- ¿Qué me dices Sammy? ¿Te apetece quedarte conmigo hasta esa hora?

- Claro – asintió el chico enseguida.

Serena empezó a protestar.

- No podría pedirte…

- No me lo has pedido – le recordó – me estoy ofreciendo yo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque necesito que me hagas un favor.

Ella entornó los ojos.

- ¿Qué clase de favor?

Sólo deja que haga una llamada – le dijo – y luego Rei te dará los detalles.

Serena estaba parada en la acera mirando el letrero de neón rosa y verde de la peluquería y spa. No sabía cómo le estaba haciendo un favor a Darien yendo allí, pero había insistido tanto que no fue capaz de negarse. Y además… ¿Qué mujer en su sano juicio rechazaría pasar un día en un salón de belleza?

Por otro lado, nunca había visto nada como ese local y aunque sabía que Rei la estaba esperando, dudó.

Antes de que hubiera decidido si seguir adelante o retirarse, la puerta se abrió por dentro y una mujer con el pelo color azul eléctrico salió. Tenía los ojos muy perfilados con lápiz negro, los párpados cubiertos con sombra rosa brillante y los labios pintados de morado. Llevaba unos pantalones pirata ajustados y una camiseta blanca que tenía en el centro dos labios rosa brillante.

«Es una persona muy… colorida», le había avisado Darien con una media sonrisa. «Pero se ocupará bien de ti, lo prometo»

Serena supuso que esa era la «colorida» Rei y estuvo absolutamente segura de que no quería que esa mujer se ocupara de ella.

- Pasa, pasa – dijo Rei haciéndola entrar – Darien me ha llamado justo cuando iba a cerrar, así que has tenido suerte, ¿eh?

- Vaya, si ya te marchabas a casa, no quiero…

- Nunca le digo que no a un cliente – dijo Rei – y mucho menos si viene recomendado por un amigo.

- Pero…

- Y Darien me ha dicho que tenías que estar en algún sitio a las siete, así que no deberíamos perder tiempo hablando.

- De verdad, no estoy segura…

- No estés nerviosa cielo; estás en buenas manos. Claro que me imagino que preferirías estar en las manos del detective macizo – le guiño el ojo en un gesto exagerado – y no puedo decir que te culpe por ello, pero te prometo que sé lo que hago.

Serena sintió las mejillas encendidas.

- Me parece que has malinterpretado lo relación que tengo con el señor Chiba.

Rei sonrió más todavía.

- Yo creo que no, cariño. Si un hombre me llama pidiéndome que le haga un tratamiento especial a una dama, sólo hay una interpretación.

Serena quiso protestar, pero decidió que sería más inteligente dejar el tema. Lo cual, por supuesto, no sirvió más que para darle a Rei la oportunidad de reafirmar su teoría.

- Y ya era hora, he de decir; ese hombre lleva solo demasiado tiempo. Aunque nadie puede culparlo, después de cómo lo dejo su ex.

- ¿Ex? – pregunto sin poder evitarlo.

- Novia, no esposa – añadió Rei amablemente – por lo que sé, nunca ha estado casado. Ni siquiera ha salido en serio con nadie desde que Mina lo dejó y de eso ya hace más de dos años. Y un tipo tan guapo y macizo como Darien Chiba… bueno, ya sabes, la gente empieza a preguntarse si estará bateando para el otro equipo. Por eso me he quedado encantada cuando ha llamado para decirme que ibas a venir. Y he de decir que una mujer como tú acabaría con esos rumores de inmediato.

- No es que estuviera cotilleando – continuó Rei mientras atravesaban la sala de la peluquería y recorrían el pasillo hacia una habitación, porque él nunca haría algo así y jamás violaría las confidencias de un cliente, pero me dijo que últimamente tu vida ha dado un vuelco y que necesitabas algunos mimos. Así que… – señaló un sillón – eso es lo que vamos a hacer.

Serena se sentó mientras Rei fue hacia una pequeña nevera de donde sacó una botella de vino. Lleno la copa de cristal y se la entregó a Serena.

- Es un _pinot grigio_ italiano – le dijo.

Serena tomó la copa y le dio un sorbo porque le parecía que era lo más educado. Además, tal vez una copa de vino le ayudaría a relajarse un poco, a descargar tensiones mientras se ponía en manos de la mujer de pelo azul.

- Empezaremos con una manicura y una pedicura –. dijo Rei colocando una cuba de agua caliente bajo el asiento de Serena – Quítate los zapatos y mete los pies.

Serena sonrió al hacerlo.

- ¿Eres enfermera verdad? Las enfermeras pasan mucho tiempo de pie, así que en tu caso cuidarlos no debería ser un lujo, sino una necesidad.

- ¿Cómo sabes que soy enfermera?

- El otro día te vi con la ropa del hospital, cuando estabas esperando fuera de la oficina de Darien.

- Yo no te vi a ti – dijo Serena segura de que, de ser así, lo habría recordado.

- Yo estaba en la cafetería desayunando y parecías algo preocupada. ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?

Serena comenzó a negar con la cabeza, pero luego lo reconsideró.

En los últimos meses no se había sentido lo suficientemente cómoda con nadie excepto con su amiga Molly, como para hablar sobre lo que había ocurrido. Ahora su amiga estaba ocupada con Kelvin Gurio y aunque Serena se alegraba por ella, echaba de menos hablar como hablaban antes. Y de pronto no le pareció tan extraño desahogarse con una extraña que bajo esa sombra rosa brillante ocultaba unos ojos llenos de comprensión.

De modo que le dio otro sorbo al vino y dijo:

- Mi hermano está en la cárcel.

Y a la vez que Rei se ocupaba de sus manos y de sus píes, Serena fue contándole toda la historia.

Cuando vacio la copa, Rei la rellenó sin decir nada. Serena pensó que tal vez no debería aceptarla; ella no solía beber, pero el vino estaba tan frío y tan delicioso y ella estaba empezando a relajarse tanto que aceptó la segunda copa sin protestar.

Cuando había terminado la historia y la segunda copa de vino, Rei le había quitado la ropa para darle un masaje.

- Bueno, si hay alguien que pueda descubrir lo que le ha pasado a tu hermano, esé es Darien – le dijo Rei mientras le masajeaba la espalda –. Antes era poli, ¿sabes?

- Kelvin Gurio, el abogado de Andrew, me lo dijo.

- La hermana de Kelvin, Viluy, fue mi abogada – dijo Rei – cuando me decidí a abandonar al bastardo con el que fui tan estúpida de casarme. Conocí a Darien cuando estaba en el hospital; era la tercera vez en ese año que estaba allí. No recuerdo qué excusa puse esa vez: si me había caído por las escaleras, si me había tropezado con la alfombra o si había chocado con la pared. Pero era una de las típicas historias que se inventan las mujeres para negar que sus maridos las están utilizando como sacos de boxeo. Pero los médicos saben esas cosas y están obligados por ley a llamar a la policía. Y la policía viene, pero a menos que la víctima… Dios, ¡como odio esa palabra! Odio saber que yo era una víctima… bueno, a menos que la víctima esté dispuesta a presentar cargos, no puede hacerse nada. Pero aquella fue la segunda vez que Darien acudía a la llamada. Se sentó junto a mi cama en la sala de urgencias, me miro a los ojos y dijo: «Rei, sabes que no va a cambiar y si te quedas con él, tu vida no irá mejor». Y en alguna parte dentro de mí, supe que tenía razón.

- Pero me daba más miedo enfrentarme a mi vida sin Nicholas, mi marido, que a sus golpes – continuo Rei –. Y además, Nicholas, luego se disculpaba tanto, se sentía tan mal por haber perdido el control… pero cuando le dije eso a Darien, me respondió: «Seguro que lo siente. Y seguro que también lo va a sentir cuando al final acabe matándote. Pero entonces dará igual lo mucho que se arrepienta porque tú seguirás muerta». Y a lo mejor sus palabras fueron duras, pero fueron exactamente lo que necesitaba oír para tomar la decisión de abandonarlo. Así que volvió al día siguiente, cuando salí del hospital, y me llevo al albergue de mujeres. No era sólo un buen policía – continuó –, era un héroe que de verdad se preocupaba por la gente, que de verdad pensaba que podía cambiar las cosas y que quería hacerlo. Claro que todo eso cambió cuando asesinaron a Neflyte – se detuvo y suspiró –. ¿Sabias lo de Neflyte?

- Creo que no

- Neflyte Nakayoshi. Era el compañero de Darien y su mejor amigo… hasta que le dispararon delante de él. Murió en los brazos de Darien.

Serena se estremeció por dentro.

- Una cosa así cambia a cualquiera; es inevitable. Y luego, para colmo, su novia va y lo deja. No podía soportar los cambios que se produjeron en Darien… aunque tampoco creo que lo intentara mucho. Estaba demasiado ocupada con su trabajo como para preocuparse por Darien, que estaba totalmente derrumbado.

- Pero como policía debía de haber comprendido los riesgos quie implicaba su trabajo – dijo Serena.

- Claro que lo hizo y estaba dispuesto a correr esos riesgos porque creía en el sistema, pero cuando el asesino de Neflyte fue puesto en libertad, Darien perdió la fe. Fue entonces cuando devolvió su placa y su pistola y dejó el trabajo.

- No creo que nadie pueda superar nunca algo así – murmuró Serena.

- Es imposible. Siguen adelante, claro. Puedes pensar que yo, por ejemplo, he superado todo lo mío y tendrías razón. Pero, por otro lado, aunque me gusta hablar, nunca habría elegido un tema tan deprimente cuando estoy intentando relajarte.

- Pues estoy muy relajada – admitió Serena.

- Eso es por la lavanda. Es lo mejor que conozco para relajar el cuerpo y he de decir que el tuyo tenía más tensiones acumuladas y nudos de los que he visto en mucho tiempo.

- Pues tus manos son lo mejor que yo he tenido en el cuerpo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Rei estalló en carcajadas.

- Cielo, es todo un halago, pero seguro que eso cambia dentro de poco. Ahora vístete y planta el trasero en esa silla para que pueda hacer más magia.

-¿Qué clase de magia?

- Un corte de pelo… solo un poquito – añadió enseguida – Tal vez algunas mechas y un poco de maquillaje para iluminar tus preciosas facciones.

- No sé… – pero Rei se mostró tan decepcionada que enseguida se sintió culpable –. No es que no me fíe de ti, es que no puedo permitirme…

- Cielo, nada de esto va a costarte un centavo – le prometió.

- Pero eso no está bien…

- Ya te he dicho cómo conocí a Darien – le recordó Rei –, así que ya sabes que le debo mi vida. Llevo años intentando que venga y se aproveche de los servicios del salón, pero claro, como es un hombre, no piensa poner un pie en este lugar. Si me dejas que haga esto por ti, será como pagar una pequeña parte de la deuda que le debo.

Serena suspiró.

- Si lo expones así, ¿cómo voy a negarme?


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 6**

Darién dejó que Sammy jugara a los dardos, al baloncesto y con la computadora antes de llevar al niño al despacho de Zoycite para enseñarle algo distinto.

- ¿Un pinball? – a Sammy prácticamente se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas.

- ¿Guai, eh?

- Guai! ¿Cómo puedes tener tantas cosas chulas en tu oficina?

- Ésta es la de Zoycite, pero como yo le dejo jugar a los dardos al baloncesto, él me deja jugar al pinball.

- ¿Pero no se supone que tienes que… trabajar?

Darién sonrió.

- Sí, pero mi jefe cree que la gente trabaja mejor si se les da la oportunidad de jugar y distraerse un rato. Y es increíble toda la tensión que puedes liberar lanzando una pelotita contra unos paragolpes.

- Yo antes pensaba que mi papa tenía el trabajo mas guai del mundo – dijo Sammy en voz baja.

- Imagino que muchos cambiarían sus trajes de chaqueta y sus grandes sueldos por un trabajo como el que hace tu padre.

- Que hacía – le corrigió –. Ya no tiene trabajo.

Pudo sentir la ira y la frustración en la voz del niño, y aunque nunca había tratado con adolescentes, pensó que el niño estaba pidiendo hablar de algo. Y con su padre en la cárcel y su tía en el spa, él era la única opción que le quedaba.

- Supongo que ahora estarás muy enfadado con tu padre ¿no?

- ¿Lo dices porque lo han metido en la cárcel después de prometernos que él no se marcharía como hizo mamá?

Darién metió unas monedas en la máquina, al pensar que jugar ayudaría al niño a liberar su frustración.

- ¿Dónde está tu madre? – pregunto Darién con curiosidad, a pesar de no estar seguro de que se tratara de un tema apropiado.

El chico se encogió de hombros mientras las luces de la máquina se encendían y la pelotita resonaba el chocar contra los topes.

- Seguramente colocándose en cualquier parte.

- ¿Tu madre es drogadicta?

- Y una zorra

Darién no supo qué le impresiono más, si la palabra empleada por el niño o la naturalidad con que la pronunció.

- Por eso a mi padre le dieron la custodia – continuó Sammy que lanzo una segunda pelota después de perder la primera –; y eso que mi madre le dijo al jurado que Rini no era de él.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – no pudo evitar preguntar.

- La gente habla.

Darién sabia por experiencia que eso era verdad. La gente siempre hablaba y los niños podían ser más crueles que los adultos, podían emplear palabras como si fueran armas, aunque no las entendieran, pero sabiendo que harían daño.

Podía imaginar el tormento por el que debía de pasar Sammy todos los días en el recreo, con niños burlándose de su madre adicta al crack y de su padre preso. El niño estaba soportando demasiadas cosas.

- ¿Ves mucho a tu madre?

- Como una vez al año – se le ilumino la cara cuando la pelota pasó por un tramo que le subió la puntuación – Suele aparecer por casa en Navidad y le pide dinero para comprarnos un regalo. Y mi padre se lo da porque se cree que lo va a hacer.

- ¿Ha ido a verlos desde que tu padre entró en la cárcel?

- Solo una vez, pero tía Sere la echo.

Había muchas cosas que quería saber, pero ese chico ya estaba sufriendo bastante.

- ¿Me vas a dejar jugar? – le pregunto Darién, para cambiar de tema.

- Todavía me queda una pelota.

- Lo sé – respondió Darién impresionado por el manejo que tenía el chico de la máquina –. ¿Dónde has aprendido a jugar así?

- Hay una pizzería pequeña cerca del colegio – dijo –, a veces voy con algunos chicos a jugar a la hora del almuerzo.

- ¿Has alcanzado la máxima puntuación?

- Claro. Bueno, ¿entonces estás saliendo con tía Sere o qué?

- ¿Saliendo? – después de las otras cosas que habían salido de la boca del chico, no debería haberse sorprendido por la pregunta. Pero lo hizo –. Claro que no, ¿por qué piensas eso?

- Por como la miras.

O el niño era más observador de lo que Darién había pensado o él estaba más encandilado con la bella enfermera de lo que creía.

- Tu tía y yo no estamos saliendo – volvió a decir.

- ¿Por qué no? – pregunto Sammy - ¿Es que no te parece guapa?

- Sí, pero…

- Y además es lista. Algún día será médico.

- Sí, eso he oído.

- ¿Entonces por qué no quieres salir con ella?

- A lo mejor ella no quiere salir conmigo – sugirió Darién mientras intentaba pensar cómo desviar la conversación.

- Creo que si le pidieras una cita, diría que sí.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – le pregunto aunque se sentía algo culpable de estar utilizando al chico para sacarle información sobre su tía.

- Porque te mira del mismo modo que tú la miras a ella – perdió la pelota y dijo unas palabrotas en tono bajo.

Darién supuso que Serena lo habría regañado por emplear ese lenguaje, pero él no podía hacerlo.

- Podrías llevarla al cine – dijo Sammy la lanzar su última pelota – Le gustan las de acción y las de ciencia ficción.

- ¿En serio?

- También le gustan las pelis de chicas, pero suele llorar cuando las ve.

Eso no lo sorprendió en absoluto.

- ¿Va mucho al cine?

- Que va. No ha salido con nadie desde el doctor.

El doctor Seiya Kou, recordó.

- Ahora tiene treinta – continuó Sammy –. Es demasiado mayor como para ser exigente si quiere casarse y tener hijos.

Y con esas últimas palabras la fantasía de Darién se desvaneció.

No por la edad de Serena, sino porque Sammy tenía razón al decir que su tía era la clase de mujer que quería casarse y tener hijos. Y aunque la idea de la familia a él le atraía un poco, no era la clase de vida que se imaginaba. Ya no.

- Te toca – dijo finalmente Sammy apartándose de la máquina.

Darién sacudió la cabeza al ver la puntuación que había conseguido el chico.

- ¿Para qué? No voy a poder ganarte.

El chico sonrió y a continuación fijó la vista en un punto detrás de Darién.

- ¡Guau!

Se giró para ver qué era eso que había llamado la atención del chico y él también quedo cautivado por la mujer que había en la puerta.

El pelo de Serena, que antes estaba recogido en una coleta, ahora le caía a capas alrededor de la cara. Tenía los labios pintados con un color rosa brillante, las mejillas marcadas con labial y los ojos perfilados y maquillados con unas sombras que los hacían parecer más azules y más grandes.

- Guau – exclamó repitiendo en voz baja la palabra de Sammy.

- Estas muy guapa tía Sere.

Ella sonrió a su sobrino son timidez.

- Gracias.

A Darién no le pareció que «muy guapa» fueran las palabras indicadas. Un «guau» era sin duda más apropiado.

- ¿Se ha portado bien? – pregunto Serena

- Sí – logró decir Darién

- ¿Vas a jugar? – le pregunto Sammy impaciente.

- Juega por mí – le respondió al avanzar lentamente hacia Serena.

- Guai – se oyó antes de que la maquina empezara a iluminarse y a hacer ruido otra vez.

- Rei prometió que no me teñiría el pelo de azul – dijo Serena señalando los sutiles reflejos caoba – pero aun así me parece un cambio un poco radical para mí.

- A mí me gusta.

- Normalmente llevo todo el pelo del mismo largo, así me es más fácil hacerme una coleta. Pero Rei me ha dicho que las capas me darían volumen y me sentarían mejor a la cara.

- Ha hecho un buen trabajo. Estas… impresionante. Y se te ve relajada.

La sonrisa de Serena fue tan radiante y deslumbrante que a Darién le quito el aliento.

- Me ha pintado las uñas de los pies de naranja y me ha dado un masaje. Rei da unos masajes increíbles… me ha echado un aceite aromático por todo el cuerpo y…

Darién intento no escucharla. Era una forma de protegerse porque no podía resistir la imagen del cuerpo desnudo de Serena cubierto de aceite.

- … y me dio vino.

- ¿Vino? – preguntó Darién al considerar que ya era seguro volver a participar en la conversación.

- Me he tomado tres copas y eso que yo siempre lo dejo en la segunda. Si bebo más la cabeza empieza a darme vueltas y siento un cosquilleo por el cuerpo.

¡Vaya! Eso estaba evocando todo tipo de imágenes interesantes en su mente.

Darién tragó saliva y dio un paso atrás, recordándose que ella no se encontraba en su estado normal y que su sobrino estaba en la habitación.

- ¿Ahora te da vueltas la cabeza?

- Solo un poco

- Entonces creo que debería llevarlos a casa.

No solo los llevo a casa, sino que de camino paró en un restaurante tailandés para que Serena no tuviera que cocinar.

- Hoy me siento como una niña mimada – dijo mientras abría la bolsa de comida.

- Te merecías un descanso – dijo Darién –. Además, he pensado que podía pagar la cena para no sentirme culpable por haberme comido su cena la otra noche.

- Yo siempre cocino de más, por si tenemos visita.

- No deberías decirle eso a un hombre que lleva el carro de la compra lleno prácticamente de comida para el microondas.

- No lo diría si no lo pensara.

- ¿Y si me pasara por aquí una noche sin avisar y tuvieras… invitados?

- ¿Invitados? – repitió en tono divertido – Si te refieres a un club de lectura o a reuniones semanales de cocina, no te preocupes. No tengo tiempo para nada de eso.

- En realidad me refería a una cita.

- Tampoco tengo tiempo para eso. Y aunque lo tuviera, las citas no son mi prioridad en este momento.

- ¿Por los niños?

- Han pasado por mucho y necesitan saber que estaré con ellos en todo momento.

- ¿Y su madre?

- Ya te lo conté el otro día.

- Sí, pero no me dijiste que era drogadicta.

- ¿Quién te lo dijo?

- Sammy

- ¿Le has preguntado por su madre?

- No he interrogado al niño mientras estabas con Rei, si es lo que estás pensando – le aseguró –. Estábamos hablando y él ha dicho que su madre se fue.

- La verdad es que Andrew la echo – Serena bajó la voz para que los niños que estaban en la otra habitación, no la oyeran –. Cuando se dio cuenta de que pasaba drogada la mayor parte del tiempo y no podía cuidar de los niños.

- ¿No los ve?

- Pocas veces – abrió el cajón para sacar unas cucharas y llamo a Rini para que pusiera la mesa. Y con eso la conversación quedó concluida… por el momento.

.

Tenía mas preguntas sobre la ex mujer de Andrew, preguntas que necesitaban respuesta, pero tendrían que esperar hasta acabada la cena.

Sammy siguió a su hermana hasta la cocina.

- ¿Cenamos ya? Me muero de hambre.

- En un minuto – le dijo Serena

- Bien – se sentó en su sitio habitual mientras Rini iba por la mesa doblando y colocando servilletas de papel. Después comenzó a colocar un tenedor encima de cada servilleta mientras su hermano balanceaba las piernas debajo de la silla y le daba golpes a la pata de la mesa. Serena, por su parte, sentía como la agradable sensación que le había producido el vino se estaba convirtiendo en un molesto zumbido dentro de su cabeza.

- ¿Por qué no ayudas a tu hermana? – sugirió Darién.

Sammy gruño.

- Porque ella se encarga de ponerla y yo de quitarla.

- Pero si lo hicieran juntos, los dos acabarían antes.

Mientras Sammy pensaba en ello dejó de golpear la mesa.

- Vale – dijo refunfuñando antes de levantarse de la silla.

- ¿Puedo ayudar en algo? – le pregunto Darién a Serena.

- Ya lo has hecho… y no sabes cuánto – sonrió –; pero si quieres, puedes ayudarme a llevar la comida a la mesa.

La cena fue relativamente tranquila. Como Sammy tenía hambre pasó más tiempo masticando que hablando. Pero Serena sabía que esa paz y esa calma no durarían mucho.

Rini y Sammy se llevaban como el perro y el gato, pero a Serena le reconfortaba pensar que a pesar de ello al menos se tenían el uno al otro… tal y como se habían tenido su hermano y ella.

Levanto la vista del plato y vio a su sobrino estirando el brazo por encima de la mesa.

- Estate quieto Sammy – le dijo.

- Es que quiero la leche.

- Entonces pídele a tu hermana que te la dé.

El niño resopló y dijo:

- Pásame la leche Rini.

- Qué pasa con el: «¿Rini, por favor, puedes acercarme la leche?»

La niña, obedientemente, le dio la leche a su hermano mientras decía:

- No soy Rini… soy Inir Onikust

- ¿De dónde te has sacado ese nombre tan estúpido? – pregunto Sammy con desdén.

- No es estúpido – respondió la niña cruzándose de brazos –. Es mi nueva identidad secreta.

- Identidad secreta – repitió Sammy haciéndole burla.

- Sammy – le advirtió Serena

- ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido ese nombre? – preguntó Darién para intentar frenar la discusión antes de que llegase a más.

- Hemos jugado a un juego en el cumpleaños de Hotaru en el que decíamos cuales serían nuestros nombres si los pronunciamos al revés – les contó – así que mi nombre es Inir Onikust.

- Recuerdo haber hecho lo mismo de pequeño – dijo Darién –. Yo era Neirad Abihc y aunque era el más pequeño llegué a ser el líder del clan Abihc porque mi nombre era mucho más guai que Simetra, Etnamaid u Orifaz.

- ¿Simetra? – Rini arrugó la nariz con desagrado.

- Exactamente

- ¿Me das otro rollito de primavera, Ymmas? – preguntó Serena.

Sammy seguía gruñendo, como si aún no hubiera decidido si el juego de los nombres era divertido o una tontería. Por eso tardó un minuto en darse cuenta de que su tía se estaba dirigiendo a él.

- Oh – dijo finalmente y sonrió ligeramente al pasar el plato.

.

- Vamos a dar un paseo – propuso Darién cuando terminaron de cenar y de fregar los platos.

- Espera, voy a ver a los niños – subió a echar un vistazo. Al volver dijo –: Están en sus habitaciones; Sammy escuchando música en el iPod y Rini en la cama con un cuento.

- ¿Te parece que salgamos un rato?

- Si no vamos muy lejos, sí.

- Podemos caminar por aquí, por la calle – propuso.

- Vale – lo siguió afuera y cerró la puerta con llave –. ¿Te he dado las gracias por lo de hoy?

Él sonrió.

- Sólo unas seis veces.

- Ya te he dicho que… el alcohol hace que la cabeza me dé vueltas.

- Y que sientas un cosquilleo por el cuerpo.

Ella se sonrojó.

- No puedo creerme que te haya dicho eso.

- Lo que me hace preguntarme qué otros secretos descubriría si te diera una cuarta copa.

- Una cuarta copa me habría hecho decir absolutas incoherencias.

- Podría haber sido divertido, de todos modos.

Ella se rió.

- Probablemente no. Y volviendo a lo que decías… quería añadir otro gracias a la lista.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por portarte así con los niños. No puedo quererlos más, aunque sé que no siempre son unos niños fáciles de tratar. Pero últimamente… – sacudió la cabeza –. Perdona. Supongo que querías hablar de algo en concreto en lugar de escucharme a mí.

- Me gusta escucharte hablar y si hay algo que quieras contarme…

- Sí – admitió –. La semana pasada tuve una reunión con la profesora de Sammy.

- Y esta claro que no fue bien.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

- Su profesora dice que no es nada comunicativo y que no participa ni colabora; que el trabajo que hace en clase está por debajo de la media y que ha suspendido un examen de matemáticas porque lo entrego sin haber respondido nada.

- ¿Y que te ha aconsejado la profesora que hagas?

- Al parecer la profesora no tiene la labor de ayudar a solucionar el problema, sólo tiene que asegurarse de que yo lo sé.

- Pues a mí me parece que el problema está muy claro – dijo Darién –. La vida del chico ha cambiado por completo, esta furioso y triste y es su forma de demostrarlo.

- ¿Pero cuál es la solución? He sustituido mis libros de medicina por guías para padres, pero hay muchos consejos contradictorios. Y claro, nada de lo que he leído trata sobre cómo actuar con un chico que tiene a su padre en la cárcel.

- Pues por lo que yo veo, estás haciendo un gran trabajo.

- Sí, por eso Sammy no es comunicativo y no colabora ni participa.

- Así son la mayoría de los chicos que van a entrar en la adolescencia. Y te aseguro que irá peor.

- ¡Genial! ¿Y de qué me va a servir devanarme los sesos buscando la solución al conflicto con un niño que no se comunica conmigo?

- Devanarte los sesos buscando la solución al conflicto – repitió, preguntándose por qué esas palabras le resultaban tan familiares. Entonces comenzó a esbozar una sonrisa –. _¿Lo más importante?_

- ¿Lo has leído?

- Lo he vivido – le dijo – Artemis Chiba, el autor del libro, es mi padre.

- ¿En serio?

- Mis hermanos y yo crecimos con _Centrarse en la familia._

Ella se detuvo junto a una farola y ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo.

- ¿Y a que se debe ese sutil tono de irritación?

- Sutil, pero no lo suficiente, ¿no?

- A lo mejor es que yo soy demasiado perspicaz.

- Mi padre y yo no estuvimos de acuerdo en muchas cosas cuando era pequeño. Y lo frustraba ser un experto en relaciones familiares y no poder arreglar los problemas con su hijo.

- Supongo que sería frustrante para los dos – dijo ella con tono suave.

- Sí que eres perspicaz.

- Por desgracia, no tanto como para ahondar en la psique de un niño de doce años – suspiró –. ¿Sabes lo que me dijo cuando le pregunté qué pensaba de todo esto?

Él sacudió la cabeza

- Me dijo que odiaba a su padre.

- Y en ese momento lo odiaba – dijo Darién – pero eso no significa que no lo quiera.

Ella frunció tanto el ceño que él no pudo evitar reírse.

- ¿Contigo siempre todo es o blanco o negro Serena?

- Claro que no. Lo que pasa es que me gusta encontrarle el sentido a las cosas.

- Sus vidas han dado un vuelco – dijo con delicadeza –. Va a pasar un tiempo hasta que todo vuelva a tener sentido.

- Es verdad. Pero mientras, ¿cómo se supone que puedo ayudar a Sammy?

- ¿De verdad quieres que te dé mi opinión?

- Hasta el momento lo que dices está teniendo más sentido que todo lo que he leído en los libros.

- Encuentra cómo canalizar sus sentimientos. Una forma sana de quemar su frustración, una válvula de escape.

- ¿Cómo ponerle una diana o una canasta de baloncesto en su habitación? – su tono era sarcástico.

Darién se encogió de hombros.

- Nunca se sabe que puede funcionar.

- No creo que a Sammy vayan a aplacarlo los juguetes que tú utilizas para aliviar tu síndrome de Peter Pan.

- Desorden de déficit de atención – la corrigió.

- ¿Qué?

- Me lo diagnosticaron cuando era pequeño – se sorprendió al decirlo tanto como la había sorprendido a ella.

No era algo de lo que hablara y no estaba seguro de por qué lo había mencionado. Tal vez era porque Serena era enfermera y podía conocer esos síntomas o por el modo en que esos ojos azules como el cielo lo estaban mirando con verdadero interés. Ni con pena ni preocupación, sólo interés. O tal vez era porque con ella le resultaba fácil hablar de casi todo. Fuera cual fuera la razón, acabó contándoselo.

- Siempre tuve problemas para concentrarme en tareas que llevaran algo de tiempo, me aburría con facilidad. Tomaba apuntes la mitad de la clase, pero luego lo dejaba y empezaba a pensar en otra cosa. Me costó mucho aprobar el colegio. No sé si mi caso era tan grave como para requerir medicación, pero sé que mi padre no lo creía. O a lo mejor temía que me recetaran un medicamento y que algún periodista se enterara de ello y lo utilizara para demostrar que el doctor Chiba no sabía tanto como él y el mundo creían. El mismo tenía un hijo que era un inútil.

Guardo silencio unos segundos.

- Pero a lo mejor mi padre tuvo razón porque con los años he aprendido a controlarlo. A veces estoy investigando un caso y paso mucho tiempo dentro del coche, así que tengo que controlarlo. Pero cuando estoy en la oficina mucho rato, empiezo a sentirme inquieto y lanzar unos dardos o jugar un poco al baloncesto me ayuda.

- Padecer el síndrome del DDA no es algo de lo que tengas que avergonzarte – le dijo.

- No lo estoy o tal vez sí. No es algo que suela contarle a la gente. Y en una familia donde todos rendían por encima de lo esperado, yo era el bicho raro. Hasta que fui a una academia de policía, no tuve ninguna meta ni ninguna ambición claras. Y después – se encogió de hombros – resultó que allí tampoco pude sobresalir.

- Lo que le paso a Neflyte… es la clase de golpe que habría derrumbado a cualquiera.

Él volvió a encogerse de hombros otra vez, fingiendo que no importaba, pero lo cierto era que significaba mucho para él que Serena lo entendiera. Tal vez demasiado.

- Lo que quiero decir es que puede que entienda a Sammy mejor de lo que crees. No es que sugiera que tenga DDA, pero sé lo que es sentirse como si no tuvieras control sobre tu vida… y sentir la inevitable ira y la frustración que va con ello. Además, lo entiendo mejor porque tú nunca has sido un chico de doce años.

- Ahí me has pillado – suspiro Serena –. He de admitir que hay días en los que echo de menos a aquel niño con los ojos iluminados y una sonrisa tímida en la cara.

Sacudió la cabeza, como si al hacerlo se estuviera desprendiendo del sentimiento de melancolía.

- Perdona… ya casi hemos llegado a casa y no te he dado oportunidad de hablar de eso que querías decirme.

- La ex mujer de Andrew.

- ¿Quieres que te hable de Reika Solomon? ¿Por qué?

- Porque estoy intentando hacerme una idea completa de la familia de Andrew y ella es como una ficha suelta.

- Llevan divorciados más de cinco años y, como ya te dije, apenas tiene contacto con él y con los niños.

- Sammy me dijo que, según su madre, Rini no era hija de Andrew.

- ¿Así que mi sobrino, que por lo general no abre la boca, no se ha guardado nada, eh? – sacudió la cabeza –. Ni siquiera sabía que supiera lo que dijo Reika. Estoy segura de que Rini no lo sabe… se quedaría hundida si supiera que Andrew podría no ser su papá.

- ¿Quieres decir que Andrew no insistió en hacerse una prueba de paternidad?

- Reika lanzó la bomba en mitad de la batalla por la custodia, hasta el punto de llegar a pedirle al juez que cambiara el apellido de Rini por Solomon, su nombre de soltera. El juez iba a pedir una prueba de paternidad y a suspender la audiencia hasta tener los resultados, pero Andrew le pidió que no lo hiciera. Dijo que no necesitaba el informe de un laboratorio para saber que Rini era hija suya. Quiere a esos niños más que a nada en el mundo y por eso me cuesta tanto entender por qué permitió que lo metieran en la cárcel.

- No creo que fuera su elección.

- Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentir que hubo algo que podría haber dicho o hecho para cambiar las cosas. Aunque fuera una explicación de por qué no testificó. Eso habría supuesto algo para los niños.

- Creo que el que estés aquí ya supone mucho para los niños.

- No lo sé, pero lo que sí sé es que no podría estar en ningún otro lado – miro el reloj – Y ahora mismo tengo que ir a ver cómo está Inir Onikust porque aún tiene la luz encendida y ya ha pasado la hora de irse a dormir.

Y en ese momento a Darién se le encendió una lucecita.

- Está deletreado al revés.

- Sí, eso es lo que nos ha dicho en la cena.

- No me refiero al nombre de Rini – dijo – sino a Nomolos… el nombre del registro telefónico. Nomolos es Solomon deletreado al revés.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 7**

Darién estaba perdiendo la esperanza de encontrar pruebas que exoneraran a Andrew Tsukino. Había revisado la ficha de cliente de Kelvin, pero sólo decía que el juez se había negado a darle un aplazamiento para que pudiera llevar una investigación independiente o un plan de defensa.

También había leído las transcripciones del juicio y no podía creer algunas de las indignantes resoluciones del Honorable Juez Taiki Rhinehardt. Incluso había condenado a Kelvin por desacato al tribunal cuando, con razón, explotó furioso en medio del juicio.

El estudio de las pruebas demostró que, en su mayoría, eran circunstanciales y contradictorias. Pero la acusación había llamado a una serie de testigos al estrado y algunos no testificaron otra cosa que el hecho de que Andrew trabajaba para la escudería Russo.

El único que sólo señaló a Andrew fue Yaten Lawrence, el hijo de uno de sus jefes. Y según las notas de Kelvin, Yaten se la tenía jurada a Andrew desde que tuvieron un altercado en un bar por una chica. Por desgracia, no fue algo que pudo usarse para invalidar el testimonio de Yaten porque nadie sabía el nombre de la chica.

Darién no había podido encontrar ninguna prueba sólida para apoyar una teoría alternativa del caso.

Había conseguido encontrar a Reika Solomon en un sórdido motel situado en la peor zona de la ciudad. La mujer se había mostrado agresiva, descaradamente grosera y sin la menor intención de colaborar. Pero bajo esa fachada, él había visto miedo y nerviosismo.

Había decidido que, sin duda, estaba ocultando algo a pesar de decir que no había visto a Andrew en meses, que no tenía teléfono móvil y que, si no salía de su habitación antes de que su novio llegara, lo lamentaría. Reika se había negado a darle su nombre, pero Darién se había anotado seguirle la pista para confirmar la existencia del novio.

Frustrado por no tener nada más, decidió tomarse un descanso, lanzó unos dardos desde el escritorio y luego pasó la tarde terminando papeleo para otro caso. Como no estaba de humor para irse a un apartamento vacío donde había una nevera más vacía todavía, pidió algo de cena y siguió trabajando. O intentando trabajar mientras no dejaba de pensar en Serena.

Tal vez era porque había prometido cuidar de ella y de los niños. O tal vez la promesa que le había hecho a Andrew sólo le daba la excusa de hacer lo que quería en realidad. De cualquier forma, cuando salió de la oficina el sábado por la noche, se vio dirigiéndose a casa de los Tsukino en lugar de a la suya.

Y encontró a Serena sentada en los escalones de entrada a la casa; se la veía triste y rota como los pedazos de plástico que había esparcidos por el suelo.

Serena no estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando.

Ya era mayor como para saber que ningún caballero de brillante armadura iba a ir a rescatarla y a ordenar su mundo. Y aún así, ¿qué fue lo primero que hizo cuando salió fuera y vio los adornos del jardín rotos? Llamar a Darién.

Le había dejado un mensaje en el contestador de casa, luego había intentado localizarlo en el móvil y estuvo a punto de dejar un mensaje también, pero entonces recordó que era sábado y que si no estaba en casa, probablemente sería porque había salido con alguien y lo último que querría sería que una cliente lo molestara. De modo que había colgado el teléfono para a continuación lamentarse por haber seguido el impulso de llamarlo.

O tal vez más que un impulso había sido una debilidad. Odiaba sentirse débil, fuera de control. Por esos días su vida estaba fuera de control. Su hermano estaba en la cárcel, sus hijos estaban sufriendo, el futuro de su trabajo era incierto y ahora eso.

Se rodeó las rodillas con los brazos como si eso fuera a detener los temblores que la sacudían por dentro.

No entendía por qué había pasado, no entendía cómo alguien podía causar tanta destrucción.

Miraba el modo en que había quedado el jardín y, aunque tenía los ojos secos, su corazón estaba llorando por la pequeña que dormía dentro de la casa.

Sí, no eran más que un puñado de estúpidos adornos de jardín, pero mientras la parte racional de su cerebro reconocía la verdad, su corazón no podía pasar el hecho de que se trataba de los estúpidos adornos de Rini. Y sabía que su sobrina se quedaría abatida por ese acto vandálico sin sentido. Y más si veía los pedazos a los que habían quedado reducidos sus amigos de plástico.

Serena al menos quería evitar eso y, tal vez, si lo limpiaba todo ya, podría empezar a sentirse mejor.

Oyó el rugido de un coche y alzó la vista para ver el Corvette de Darién entrando en su casa. Cuando él salió del coche, Serena sintió que volvía a temblar.

- ¿Serena?

Serena oyó la preocupación en su voz, la sintió en las manos que la agarraron y la levantaron del escalón.

Ella intento responder, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta. Y cuando alzó la cara para mirarlo, de pronto los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Él no dijo nada. Simplemente la llevó contra su pecho y la abrazó.

El muro que le había estado conteniendo un profundo dolor por dentro se rompió y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin parar.

Tras unos instantes, él la tomo en brazos y la llevó dentro de la casa. Ella pensó en protestar, en decir algo, pero le era imposible hablar y también era inútil intentar alejarse del hombre musculoso que la sujetaba con fuerza, de modo que optó por hundir la cara contra su pecho.

- No voy a raptarte – le murmuro con dulzura –, pero he pensado que estaríamos más cómodos aquí dentro.

La llevó al salón y se sentó en el sillón donde se había quedado dormida la otra noche. La puso sobre su regazo como si fuera una niña mientras ella no dejaba de llorar.

Finalmente, la tormenta de emociones pasó dejándola vacía y dolorida.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – le preguntó con ternura.

Ella asintió sin levantar la cabeza de su pecho

- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Negó con la cabeza.

- He visto que no están los adornos del jardín y supongo que los trozos de plástico que hay por el césped es lo que queda de ellos.

Serena volvió a asentir.

- Lo que no entiendo es por qué esto ha derrumbado por completo a una mujer que estuvo más furiosa que disgustada cuando le rajaron cuatro neumáticos en perfecto estado y algo caros.

- Eran los adornos de Rini – dijo y respiró entrecortadamente al intentar contener una nueva oleada de lágrimas.

Él seguía acariciándole la espalda con un movimiento que logró tranquilizarla pero también agitarla por dentro. Esas caricias estaban despertando unas sensaciones en ella que quería rechazar y prefirió concentrarse en el relajante y fuerte latido del corazón que sentía bajo su mejilla.

- Bien – dijo él tras unos minutos –. Cuéntame la historia, llora todo lo que necesites y luego iremos a limpiar el jardín.

Serena asintió y se levantó de su regazo y, aunque Darién inmediatamente echó en falta la calidez de tenerla en brazos, agradeció la sensatez de ese alejamiento. Porque en algún momento, mientras ella lloraba, había sido consciente del ligero aroma floral que desprendía, de la redondez de sus senos contra su pecho y de las curvas de su trasero sobre sus ingles. Y había tenido que concentrarse en las manecillas del reloj que había el otro lado de la habitación para evitar que toda su sangre descendiera hasta esa parte.

- Voy a hacer café – dijo ella yendo hacia la cocina.

- ¿No tienes algo más fuerte?

- Puede que haya una cerveza en la nevera, si lo prefieres.

Él tuvo que sonreír.

- Lo decía por ti…

- Ah, bueno – ya había llenado la cafetera de agua y estaba echando el café en el filtro –, no me hace falta. Ahora estoy bien, de verdad.

De todos modos, él miró por los armarios de arriba hasta que descubrió una botella de Jameson's metida en un rincón al fondo. Cuando Serena encendió la cafetera, él abrió la botella y vertió un poco en un vaso.

- Te ayudará a calmarte.

- No bebo nada que sea más fuerte que el vino.

Él le acercó el vaso.

- Bebe.

Serena se llevó el vaso a la boca y le dio un pequeño sorbo que apenas le humedeció los labios. Aún así tosió.

- ¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Gasolina?

- Es whisky irlandés y vas a tener que beber un poco más si quieres que te haga bien.

Le dio otro sorbo y, aunque se le empañaron los ojos, le resultó más fácil tragarlo.

- Creo que el primer trago me ha dejado la garganta dormida.

- Ésa es la idea – le dijo.

Bebió un poco más.

- ¿Va a provocarme un cosquilleo en el cuerpo como el vino?

- Probablemente – el café ya estaba listo y él se sirvió una taza.

- Me gusta esa sensación – dijo antes de mirar a otro lado con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Él sacudió la cabeza, asombrado de que una mujer que parecía una diosa de la seducción pudiera sonrojarse como una niña, e intrigado por saber si descubriría pasión o inocencia cuando la llevara a la cama. Porque cada día que pasaba, sabía con más certeza que la atracción que había entre los dos no podrían negarla siempre.

- Siento a veces el mismo cosquilleo a veces cuando me miras – admitió ella –. No cuando estamos hablando del caso de Andrew, sino cuando me miras de verdad, como si estuvieras pensando en besarme.

Y esa clase de revelaciones le estaban haciendo más difícil el contenerse y no tenderla sobre la superficie horizontal más cercana.

Mientras bebía, lo miro por encima del borde del vaso.

- ¿Has pensado en besarme? ¿O eso me lo he imaginado?

- No, no te has imaginado nada – le quitó el vaso que ya estaba casi vacío.

- Pero, si me habías dicho que bebiera – le recordó sin dejar de mirarlo a la boca.

- Eso ha sido antes de darme cuenta de que podía ser demasiado para un peso ligero como tú.

- Pues me estaba gustando.

Le sirvió una taza de café.

- Ibas a contarme lo de los adornos de Rini.

- Ah, sí – suspiró y bebió café –. Todo empezó porque quería un gatito. Tenía cuatro años, creo, y no hacía más que suplicarle a Andrew que le comprará uno.

Darién le puso una silla al lado y él se sentó enfrente.

- Y Andrew, bueno… – se detuvo para sonreír, pero Darién pudo ver que fue una sonrisa algo triste – Andrew nunca podía negarle nada. Aunque prefirió esperar unos meses, para asegurarse de que la niña seguía insistiendo y que lo quería de verdad. Y en su quinto cumpleaños, la llevó a elegir uno. Rini estaba absolutamente eufórica, pero en menos de veinticuatro horas, Sammy estaba en el hospital sin poder respirar.

- Era alérgico a los gatos – supuso Darién.

Ella asintió.

- Y aunque sabía que no había otra opción, a Rini le rompió el corazón tener que deshacerse del gatito. Lloro sin parar toda una semana, y eso también le rompió el corazón a su padre. Entonces, un día cuando estaban en casa de un amigo, Andrew oyó a Rini reírse. Era la primera vez en semanas que había oído ese sonido de felicidad. Cuando fue a ver de qué se reía, ella señalo un flamenco de plástico plantado en el jardín del vecino que llevaba unas gafas de sol. Así que Andrew cruzó la calle y pagó veinte dólares por un adorno de jardín usado que en la tienda probablemente no habría costado ni cinco dólares y lo hizo sólo por hacerla feliz. Unos meses después, encontraron el cerdo de la flauta en un mercadillo y luego vinieron la vaca con el sombrero de paja y los demás. Aún tiene una foto del gatito sobre la cómoda, pero quería a esos animales de plástico casi tanto como a Bola de Nieve.

- ¿Sabe lo que ha pasado? – pregunto él con delicadeza.

Serena negó con la cabeza.

- Todavía no. Menos mal que ya estaba en la cama cuando lo he visto. Ni siquiera sé cuando ha pasado. No he oído nada – se quedó pensativa –. ¿Cómo es posible que no haya oído nada?

- A lo mejor ha sido mientras bañabas a Rini y no lo has oído por el ruido del agua.

- ¿No te parece un momento muy oportuno?

- Darién tenía que admirar la agilidad de razonamiento que tenía a pesar de los efectos del alcohol.

- Puede, ¿y Sammy ha oído algo?

- Estaba en casa del vecino. Él ha sido el primero que lo ha visto al llegar, y me alegro. Hubiera sido terrible que Rini se despertara y se encontrara así el jardín – se puso de pie bruscamente –; y lo será si no voy a limpiarlo todo.

Él también se levantó.

- Ya me ocupo yo.

- No tienes por qué hacerlo. Esta casa y los niños son mi responsabilidad.

- Serena… – agito la cabeza – ¿Por qué te resulta tan difícil aceptar ayuda cuando se te ofrece?

- No es eso; yo aprecio que te ofrezcas a ayudarme, pero puedo ocuparme sola. Además, el coraje irlandés me ha dado fuerzas.

- ¿Querrás decir el coraje holandés?

- Me has dicho que era irlandés.

- Es verdad. Me he confundido.

- Como ves, estoy bien. Y perdona por haber sobreactuado. No debería haberte llamado por esto, tendría que haberme ocupado yo sola.

¿Lo había llamado?

- ¿Qué clase de ejemplo le estoy dando a los niños si salgo corriendo a pedir ayuda cada vez que algo va mal?

- ¿Es que Sammy y Rini no acuden a ti cuando algo les va mal? – le replicó.

- Espero que lo hagan.

- Entonces, ¿qué tiene de malo que tú te apoyes en otra persona?

- Supongo que nada – pero no sonó muy convencida. Y a continuación, con tono desafiante, le preguntó –: ¿Y tú en quien te apoyas?

- En mis hermanos

- ¿De verdad?

- No solemos estar de acuerdo en las mismas cosas, pero cuando alguno lo pasa mal, los demás siempre están ahí.

- ¿Cómo por ejemplo cuando murió Neflyte? – pregunto con delicadeza.

Aunque estuvo tentado a ignorar esa pregunta, supuso que ella tenía derecho a conocer algunos de sus secretos a cambio de haber compartido los suyos con él.

- Sí – admitió – como cuando Neflyte murió. No creo que hubiera podido superarlo sin LJ, Diamante y Zafiro, sobre todo después de…

No, ahí se detuvo. Tampoco había necesidad de ahondar en sus secretos más oscuros. Pero Serena retomó el hilo de la conversación sin dudarlo.

- ¿Después de que tu novia se fuera?

- Parece que Rei y tu han hablado mucho.

Ella sonrió, pero no mostró nada de arrepentimiento.

- No deberías creerte todo lo que te cuenta Rei

- ¿Entonces tu novia no se fue?

- Bueno, esa parte es verdad – admitió.

Y aunque eso no había sido tan doloroso como lo de Neflyte, no era algo de lo que quisiera hablar, pero Serena, por suerte, no insistió en el tema y se limitó a decir:

- Me alegro de que tuvieras a tus hermanos.

Y en ese comentario captó algo que ella no dijo: que ya no tenía a su hermano. Ya no.

- Voy a limpiar el jardín – dijo él.

Esa vez, ella no protesto.

- Gracias.

- Me gustaría que dejaras de darme las gracias – dijo, incómodo por su gratitud, porque lo último que quería era que Serena se sintiera como si le debiera algo.

- ¿Vas a cobrarme esta hora?

Cuando ya estaba en el recibidor, se volvió hacia ella enfadado y ofendido.

- Claro que no.

Serena sonrió con petulancia, como si se esperara esa respuesta.

- Pues entonces tendrás que aceptar mi gratitud.

Y después, aún sonriendo, se acercó más a él.

Darién habría dado un paso atrás, pero no tenía escapatoria. La tenía a ella delante, a la pared detrás y el acceso a la puerta bloqueado por el cuerpo de Serena.

Pero sentía desesperadamente la necesidad de encontrar una ruta de escape porque aunque ella lo estaba mirando con un encantador brillo en los ojos, no podía olvidar que Serena Tsukino era una mujer que quería una alianza en su dedo e hijos en el futuro. Ella no era una mujer de citas ocasionales y él no podía ofrecerle una relación estable. Aunque eso lo dejo hundido por un lado, por otro le dio fuerzas para hacer lo correcto.

- Buenas noches, Serena

- Buenas noches – dijo ella.

Pero no se aparto para dejarlo llegar a la puerta. Por el contrario, se puso de puntillas y lo beso en los labios.

Fue algo de los más breve y suave, pero aun así, a él le despertó un poderoso deseo. Y mucho más.

Se mantuvo firme, no separo los brazos del cuerpo a pesar de que lo que en realidad deseaba era rodearla y devorar esa dulce boca. Lleno de deseo, espero a que el beso terminara, pero ese tiempo le pareció una eternidad.

Los labios de Serena seguían moviendo delicadamente sobre los suyos, con dulzura y de un modo irresistible. Ella cerró los ojos y su cuerpo se meció lentamente hasta acercarse más a él. Y bueno, resulto que su resistencia no fue más fuerte que su deseo por ella.

La rodeo con los brazos, la llevo contra su cuerpo, le recorrió la espalda con las manos hasta llegar a la curva de su trasero; mientras, ella no dejo de besarlo con ese modo tan pausado que lo estaba conduciendo al límite.

Entonces la punta de su lengua comenzó a deslizarse sobre los labios de Darién y él sintió que estaba a punto de perder la razón. Por el bien de los dos, se apartó… tan bruscamente que se golpeo la cabeza en la pared.

Serena abrió los ojos y es bruma de deseo que los había envuelto se disipó al instante.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 8**

.

.

Lo que Alicia descubrió cuando despertó el domingo por la mañana fue que demasiado whisky podía dejar un mal sabor de boca, un intenso dolor de cabeza y, recordando vagamente el modo en que se había comportado la noche anterior, un gran sentimiento de humillación.

Aparto las sabanas y miro de reojo el reloj que tenia en la mesilla. Eran poco mas de las siete, y todo estaba tan tranquilo que estaba segura de que Sammy y Rini seguían dormidos. Se vio tentada de quedarse un rato más en la cama, pero se levanto, fue al baño y se tomo un puñado de aspirinas, después se lavo los dientes y se aclaro con enjuague bucal.

Se vistió y bajo a la cocina. Los niños no tardarían en levantarse y entonces tendría que contarle a Rini lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Pero mientras batía los huevos con la leche para preparar unas tostadas francesas, lo que tenía en la mente no eran los adornos del jardín, sino el beso.

Ella había dado el primer paso. Había querido besarlo y el alcohol la había desinhibido lo suficiente como para hacerla perseguir ese deseo. Un deseo más fuerte y feroz del que jamás había sentido.

Aun le parecía sentir los labios de Darién sobre los suyos, las caricias sobre su piel y el atrevido contacto de sus cuerpos, uno contra otro. Cerro los ojos y dejo escapar un tembloroso suspiro.

Lo que complicaba la situación mas todavía era que Darién le gustaba. Si no se tratara mas que de una atracción física, podría sobrellevarlo; hasta podría darse el capricho y el placer de estar con él.

Pero cuanto mas se acercaba a Darién Chiba, más se daba cuenta de que no era un hombre cualquiera. Era serio, un hombre que vivía según los principios de la decencia y de la moral. La clase de hombre a la que podría entregarle su corazón sin problema. Pero no tenía intención de entregarle su corazón a nadie. Otra vez no.

Con esa idea en la cabeza, decidió salir al porche a tomarse el café y esperar a que los niños se despertaran. Las coloridas piezas de plástico que la noche antes estaban esparcidas por el jardín ya no serian mas que un recuerdo. Seguro que Darién lo había limpiado todo a conciencia…

Ese pensamiento quedo congelado cuando vio el flamenco rosa con gafas de sol, la rana tocando el banjo, la vaca vestida con el peto, el flamenco con la chistera frente al que llevaba una corona de flores y el cerdo flautista.

Se acerco para verlos más de cerca y se fijo en que el mástil del banjo estaba roto y que a la vaca le faltaba una pata. Pero el resto de desportilladuras eran casi tan imperceptibles como el pegamento que mantenía todas las piezas unidas.

Avanzo de espaldas hacia la escalera de entrada, aun con la taza de café en la mano, y se sentó.

Darién había arreglado los animales de Rini.

No podía creerlo, le parecía imposible, pero lo había hecho.

Y el corazón que se había jurado proteger se hizo añicos.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

A Darién le estaba resultando difícil concentrarse en el trabajo. Se paso una mano por la cara mientras bostezaba. Tal vez debería irse a casa a dormir después de haber pasado casi toda la noche recomponiendo los adornos de Rini.

Quizá no debería haberse molestado, porque se notaba que estaban rotos, pero pensó que al menos tenía que intentar salvar lo que pudiera para la pequeña que ya había perdido demasiado.

Cuando termino, no le había parecido que hubieran quedado tan mal, y menos para haber sido obra de un chico que nunca había tenido la concentración suficiente de acabar un simple rompecabezas.

De modo que había vuelto a casa de los Tsukino a dejar los animales en el jardín y para cuando regreso a casa, ya estaba amaneciendo. Después se había acostado.

Y había soñado.

Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse de la mente esos recuerdos.

- ¿Darién?

Levanto la vista y se pregunto si la mujer que se encontraba de pie junto a la puerta estaba realmente allí o si seguía soñando.

- Vaya… hola.

- ¿Te interrumpo? – pregunto Serena.

Llevaba interrumpiéndole la vida desde la primera vez que había entrado en ella, pero negó con la cabeza.

- No, solo estaba poniéndome al día con algunas cosas. Nada importante.

Entro en el despacho con cautela.

- Has arreglado los adornos.

Él no pudo más que sonreír ante el asombro con que lo habló.

- Si, yo también estoy sorprendido. ¿Le han gustado a Rini?

- Quería darte las gracias ella misma, pero yo tenia que hablarte de algo, si tienes unos minutos.

- Claro – dijo tras mirar el reloj –. Exactamente me quedan veinte minutos hasta que me vaya a comer con mis hermanos.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- He estado pensando en lo de anoche – dijo finalmente.

Si, él también lo había estado haciendo. Y pensando en ella. Toda la noche.

Incluso en sueños había pensado en ella, había soñado con ella. La había olido… esa suave pero inolvidable fragancia. La había saboreado… ese sabor a pasión de sus labios. Y la había sentido… la suavidad de su pelo, la redondez de sus pechos, su cuerpo desnudo contra el de él.

Sí, había soñado con ella y le había parecido tan real que al despertarse había alargado el brazo buscándola, pero solo había encontrado una cama vacía y su cuerpo deseoso del placer que había probado en sueños.

- Y… - Serena tomo aire y lo miro – he venido a disculparme.

- ¿Disculparte por que?

Ella se sonrojo.

- Por ponerte en una situación tan complicada.

Darién no pudo evitar pensar que podía ponerlo en la situación que quisiera siempre que estuviera desnuda con él, pero sabia bien que no podía ponerle voz a esa opinión cuando ella estaba intentando asimilar las repercusiones de un simple beso.

- Y me preocupa que te retires del caso de Andrew por mí… comportamiento inapropiado.

- Serena – dijo con tono paciente –, ha sido un beso.

- Lo se, pero…

- Y si sucede algo entre nosotros… o no sucede… eso no me apartara del trabajo para el que contrataste.

- Oh – se la veía sorprendida y claramente aliviada. Sonrío – Gracias por ser tan comprensivo.

- Lo cierto es que no entiendo muy bien por que sientes la necesidad de disculparte por un beso que creo que los dos hemos disfrutado mucho.

El rojo de sus mejillas se hizo mas intenso.

- Porque yo no hago esas cosas. Nunca.

- Anoche lo hiciste.

- Pero porque ayer fue un día de muchas emociones y además bebí.

- Suena como si te hubieras pasado la tarde enganchada a la botella de Jameson's.

- No suelo beber.

- Ya, de eso ya me he dado cuenta.

- Entonces deberías entender que no habría hecho lo que hice si no hubiera bebido. Yo no soy tan lanzada y aunque se que el alcohol no es una excusa…

- Serena…

Frunció el ceño por la interrupción, pero lo dejo hablar.

- ¿No has pensado que lo que paso pudo ser resultado de la química que hay entre los dos y no del alcohol?

Ella volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

- Yo nunca…

Abrió los ojos de par en par y se calló cuando él le puso las manos en los hombros y la arrastro hacia si.

- ¿Has bebido esta mañana?

- ¡Claro que no…!

Y eso fue todo lo que necesito oír antes de besarla.

La había sorprendido; fue evidente por el modo en que levantaba las manos hacia su pecho para apartarlo.

Pero no lo aparto. Y mientras Darién movía la boca sobre la de ella, sintió la tensión del cuerpo de Serena filtrarse en el suyo y saboreó la dulzura de su vacilante repuesta; fue como una flor abriéndose poco a poco ante la calidez del sol.

Le acaricio el pelo y, sin dejar de peinar sus sedosos mechones, le echo la cabeza atrás con delicadeza para besarla con más intensidad. Siempre le había gustado utilizar los besos como un placentero precursor a lago mas intimo. Pero en ese momento, se sentía satisfecho solo con un beso. En ese momento, con Serena, sintió que podría haber seguido besándola eternamente.

Se recordó que estaba intentando demostrar algo; haciendo que Serena viera que había mucho mas entre los dos de lo que quería admitir. Y al ver que ella estaba empezando a devolverle el beso, supuso que eso ya había quedado claro.

Probablemente ya era el momento de apartarse, de dejarla pensar en lo que había sucedido antes de que los dos decidieran hasta donde llevar la relación. Pero entonces ella presiono su cuerpo contra el de él y Darién dejo de pensar.

Muy a su pesar, Serena dio un paso atrás y se libero de los brazos de Darién. Necesitaba un momento para tomar aire e intentar pensar en que demonios había sucedido.

Cosquilleo… ¡guau!

Le ardía el cuerpo y sabía que si Darién volvía a tocarla, explotaría formando una lluvia de chispas.

De modo que dio un paso mas atrás; necesitaba espacio y oxigeno para que su cerebro analizara la situación.

- ¿Para…? – deslizo la lengua sobre su labio inferior para humedecerlo, para volver a saborear a Darién y su cuerpo se estremeció –. ¿Para que has hecho eso?

- Para aclarar cualquier posible malentendido. Para asegurarme de que te dabas cuenta de que lo que pasó anoche sucedió porque hay algo entre nosotros.

- Oh.

- ¿Ya te ha quedado claro?

Ella asintió.

Lo que quedaba claro, según su opinión, era que Darién estaba entrando en terreno peligroso. Un territorio que ella había vallado años atrás con alambre de espino y señales de advertencia. Lo que no estaba tan claro era como volver a poner las cercas que habían caído mientras ese seductor hombre la había estado besando.

- Bueno – dijo él –, pues ahora voy a besarte otra vez, pero solo porque quiero volver a saborear tus labios.

Y sin más, la beso con deseo, con intensidad. A ella le costaba respirar, mantener el equilibrio, por eso se agarro a él.

Había olvidado lo que era desear a alguien de ese modo, que la desearan. Y que la besaran así.

No, se dio cuenta de que no la estaba basando. «Besar» era una palabra demasiado simple para describir lo que Darién le estaba haciendo. La estaba devorando con los labios, con la lengua y con los dientes. Igual que ella lo estaba devorando a él.

Y sus manos. ¡Oh! Sus manos también la devoraban. Le recorrían el cuerpo con la misma intensidad y el deseo que a su boca, la hacían temblar, suspirar y querer más.

Darién deslizo los labios sobre sus mejillas, su cuello y su clavícula. Metió las manos bajo su suéter y le cubrió los pechos haciéndola excitarse; le acaricio los pezones sobre la tela de encaje del sujetador mientras ella se estremecía y respiraba entrecortadamente.

Ahora dentro de Serena había demasiado calor, demasiado deseo.

Resultaría fácil rendirse a lo que los dos estaban sintiendo, rendirse sin pensar en el futuro, disfrutar el momento. Pero en su vida ya estaban pasando demasiadas cosas como para darse ese capricho.

Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, Serena logro apartarse, pero le llevo un rato mas recuperar el aliento y la capacidad de hablar.

- Muy bien – dijo finalmente –. Esta claro que he subestimado la química que hay entre los dos.

- Y lo sigues haciendo si crees que puedes apartarte y pretender que nada de esto ha pasado.

- No estoy sugiriendo que no haya pasado nada, pero necesitamos alejarnos. No puedo soportar sentir esta atracción… además de todo lo que me esta pasando.

- Por otro lado, el sexo podría simplificar las cosas – sonrío –. Seguro que acabaría con la tensión.

- No dudo que pudiera irme a la cama contigo y pasar un rato fabuloso, pero…

- ¿Por qué no ponemos a prueba esa teoría? – la interrumpió –. Solo para asegurarnos.

Quiso sonreír, pero sabia que si se dejaba encandilar por él, acabaría desnuda en cuestión de segundos.

- Porque ahora mismo no tengo ni el tiempo ni la energía para la complicación que supone tener una relación.

- ¿Y si tuvieras el tiempo y la energía?

- No lo se – admitió.

.

.

.

.

Darién sabia que le había dado una respuesta sincera, si bien no era la que él había esperado. Al igual que sabia que no podía ofrecerle a Serena lo que ella estaba buscando. Ella era una mujer que quería una relación que durara para siempre y él era hombre de una sola noche.

Pero en cualquier caso, era una mujer que no podía sacarse de la cabeza. Y cuando iba hacia el bar donde había quedado con sus hermanos, seguía pensando en ella.

Entro a la vez que Diamante y encontraron a LJ y a Zafiro ya sentados en su mesa habitual, al fondo. En ese momento, Darién se dio cuenta de que llevaba esperando ese encuentro desde que Diamante había llamado la tarde anterior para organizarlo.

Durante los últimos años, habían estado tan ocupados con sus vidas que no habían surgido muchas oportunidades de reunirse. Desde que Zafiro y LJ se habían mudado, eso había cambiado y Darién disfrutaba al máximo el tiempo que pasaba con sus hermanos. En ocasiones le enfurecían, pero no podía imaginar la vida sin ellos. Y sabia que ellos sentían lo mismo.

La noche transcurría entre risas, bebidas, charlas y buenos momentos entre los cuatro hombres Chiba. Darién intento reprimir un bostezo pero no lo logro.

¿Algún caso te tuvo despierto anoche hasta tarde? – pregunto Diamante.

Yo diría más bien una joven cliente – dijo Zafiro.

¿De verdad? – LJ no pudo evitar participar.

Estuve hablando con Serena en la clínica – continúo Zafiro –. Me dijo que estaba haciendo un trabajo para ella.

Serena – dijo Diamante pensando –. ¿Es la que dije que era más bonita incluso que su nombre?

La misma – respondió Zafiro.

¿Pero tú no eras un hombre felizmente casado? – pregunto Darién.

La enfermera de cabello rubio con ojos grandes y unas… una sonrisa más grande todavía – continúo Diamante sonriendo.

No puedo creer que sea hermano de estos degenerados – dijo Darién sacudiendo la cabeza antes de dirigirse a Diamante –: ¿Y tú de que la conoces?

No nos conocemos – admitió –, pero un día estaba en la clínica y ella paso por delante de mi… juro que creí que iba a necesitar un desfibrilador para que el corazón me volviera a funcionar – sonrío al recordarlo –. ¿Crees que podrías presentarnos?

Ni en un millón de años – le dijo Darién.

Venga, si no es más que un cliente… – Diamante se detuvo ahí intencionalmente.

Sabía que su hermano estaba intentando provocarlo para descubrir si su relación con Serena se alejaba de lo estrictamente profesional.

Pero Darién no respondió. En parte porque no iba a darle a su hermano esa satisfacción. Y en parte porque, simplemente, no lo sabia.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 9**

.

.

.

Se mantuvo alejado de Serena durante los tres días siguientes. No la estaba evitando, solo le estaba dando tiempo para pensar adonde quería que llegara su relación. Y de paso se estaba dando tiempo a él para hacer lo mismo.

Sin embargo, esos días no le sirvieron para llegar a ninguna conclusión y, por otro lado, tampoco había hecho muchos progresos en la investigación de Andrew a excepción de haber descartado a la mayoría de las mujeres que había en su lista de sospechosos.

Pero se saco de la cabeza el caso Tsukino y todo lo demás porque era jueves y tenía una cita.

Se puso traje y corbata para la ocasión e incluso paro en una floristería de camino.

Aquella era una gran noche para Rini, y Darién sabia que estaría nerviosa y emocionada. Le encantaba bailar, hasta había revoloteado por todo el salón para enseñarle su parte del numero. Pero también sabía que era su primera actuación delante de público y que estaba triste porque su padre no podía verla.

- Papi me lo compro – le dicho a Darién cuando le enseño su traje – y me dijo que estaba deseando vérmelo puesto en un escenario – después los ojos se le habían llenado de lagrimas aunque las había contenido – Pero no puede venir porque ahora esta en la cárcel y va a llevarme tía Serena. Pero sobra otra entrada, así que, si quieres puedes venir.

Y no había podido negarse de ningún modo.

Un sentimiento que claramente no compartía su hermano cuando le abrió la puerta a Darién vestido con unos vaqueros con agujeros en las rodillas y una camiseta de Los Gruesomes.

- No vienes – supuso Darién.

- Me he salvado por un trabajo que tengo que hacer para la clase de sociales. Voy a pasar la noche en casa de Peruru investigando a los aborígenes de Australia en lugar de ir a ver a mi hermana revoloteando con un tutú.

- ¿Para cuando es el trabajo?

- Para mañana.

Darién había hecho lo mismo de niño, había esperado hasta el último momento para hacer sus deberes, de modo que lo único que le dijo fue:

- Buena suerte.

- Lo mismo digo – dijo Sammy cuando se colgó la mochila del hombro y salio por la puerta.

- Sammy, ¿he oído que…? – la pregunta de Serena quedo en el aire cuando se topo con él.

Llevaba un vestido rojo que resaltaba el blanco de su piel. El cuello en pico revelaba un sutil escote y el vestido se ajustaba en la cintura para luego caer hasta las rodillas formando ondas. Se había maquillado; sus ojos parecían más grandes de lo habitual y más azules, y llevaba los labios pintados del mismo color vibrante que su vestido.

Siempre se había sentido intrigado por su mezcla de sensualidad y dulzura, pero esa noche sin duda estaba sexy. A Darién le hizo falta un minuto para recuperar el aliento y unos segundos más para poder hablar.

- Estas… impresionante.

- Gracias – dijo ruborizada – Tú también estas guapo, pero… ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?

Al parecer Rini no había informado a su tía de la invitación que le había hecho.

- Tu sobrina y yo tenemos una cita.

- Oh.

Y entonces la niña apareció corriendo.

- Has venido.

- Claro que he venido. Y – le dio el ramo de tulipanes que tenia detrás de la espalda – esto es para ti.

- ¡Gracias! – la niña susurro las palabras con la misma cautela con que acepto las flores antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

Y de pronto él se vio en peligro de perder el corazón por esa niña que parecía un ángel.

- ¿Por qué no vas a buscar tus zapatos mientras yo pongo las flores en un jarrón? – le sugirió Serena a la pequeña.

Al alzar la vista, Darién vio el brillo de las lágrimas en los ojos de Serena antes de que ella se diera la vuelta y se dirigiera a un armario.

- ¿He hecho algo mal? - le pregunto cuando Rini ya se había ido.

- No – lleno el jarrón de agua y coloco los tulipanes dentro –. Has hecho exactamente lo correcto.

Dejo el jarrón en el centro de la mesa y se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla exactamente como lo había hecho su sobrina.

- Gracias.

Y Darién fue consciente de que también corría el peligro de perder el corazón por ella.

Fue una noche mágica para su sobrina y Serena se alegraba de ello. Sabía que la presencia de Darién no la había hecho olvidar la presencia de Andrew, pero había ayudado a hacer de aquella actuación algo más especial todavía para ella.

¡Hasta se había puesto traje y corbata y le había llevado flores! Recordar la expresión de sorpresa de su sobrina al verlo la hizo emocionarse otra vez.

O tal vez la causa de las lágrimas era estar viendo a la niña subida a un escenario.

Y Darién, que de algún modo sintió esa emoción, le tomo la mano sin apartar la vista del escenario.

Después de la actuación, Rini dijo que tenía hambre y él propuso ir a tomar una pizza. Finalmente decidió pedir una extragrande para poder llevarla a casa y compartirla con Sammy, Peruru y la señora H.

A Serena le extraño que quisiera, no solo estar con sus sobrino, sino también con la viuda y su nieto que vivían en la casa de al lado. Y le preocupo no poder apreciar el amable gesto sin sospechar que pudiera tener otros motivos para hacerlo. Como si todos los actos de amabilidad de Darién fueran parte de su plan para llevarla a la cama.

Pero si eso era verdad, al menos tenia que reconocer que se estaba esforzando, y eso era mucho más de lo que Seiya había hecho nunca. Su ex no se había molestado en saber nada de su familia, ni de sus amigos ni de sus intereses. Se había limitado a dar por hecho que si el pagaba la cena luego tenia derecho a una compensación.

Algo a lo que ella no se había negado. No, había estado demasiado cegada por el deseo como para darse cuenta de que la estaba utilizando.

Y temía volver a sentir ese deseo. Pero no era lo mismo. El de ahora era más fuerte e intenso, y a medida que pasaban los días, le resultaba más y más difícil ignorarlo.

Pero no era momento de pensar en ello, se dijo al salir de la pizzería. Era la noche de Rini y no dejaría que sus dudas y miedos la arruinaran. Hasta que se cruzaron con Mina Aino en el estacionamiento.

Mientras Serena permanecía a cierta distancia de la mano de su sobrina viendo como la mujer saludaba a Darién, sintió un frío cada vez más fuerte por dentro. No fueron la sonrisa ni el abrazo lo que la inquieto, sino darse cuenta de quien era esa mujer.

Cuando Darién hizo las presentaciones la ayudante del Fiscal de Distrito también reconoció a Serena, aunque parecía no recordar donde se habían visto.

Pero Serena no tenia esas dudas. Nunca podría olvidar a esa mujer porque ella era la persona que había metido a su hermano a la cárcel.

- Lo siento – dijo Darién en el coche de camino a casa de la señora Harbison.

- No podías saber que íbamos a encontrárnosla – intento quitarle importancia.

- No, pero sé que habrá una situación incomoda para ti.

- Ni siquiera se acordó de mi – dijo Serena intentando mantener la voz baja para que Rini no los oyera, aunque estaba furiosa por haber visto que la mujer que había metido a su hermano en la cárcel ni siquiera se acordaba de haberlo hecho –. Me hundió en el juicio, acabo con mi credibilidad delante del jurado y ni siquiera lo recuerda.

- He leído la transcripción – le recordó –; diste el testimonio que debías dar.

No estaba de humor para que la intentaran apaciguar.

- Cuando te contrate debiste haberme avisado de que la fiscal que proceso a mi hermano era tu ex novia.

- En ese momento no lo sabía. No hasta que vi su nombre en las transcripciones.

Serena miro por la ventanilla.

- Deberías decirme que aquí hay un conflicto de intereses.

- Pero es que no lo hay. Mi relación con Mina acabo mucho antes de que vinieras a mi oficina, y que su nombre aparezca en unos papeles del tribunal no va a impedir que yo haga mi trabajo.

Pero Serena no pudo sacarse a esa mujer de la cabeza con la facilidad que Darién la había sacado de la conversación.

Y menos cuando se le parecía tanto a la mujer con las que Seiya Kou se había casado después de decirle a Serena que ella jamás podría encajar en su mundo. No se parecían solo por tener los ojos azules y el pelo rubio, sino porque las dos habían nacido en un mundo al que Serena nunca pertenecería.

La prometida de su ex novio era una chica de la alta sociedad con el dinero y los contactos necesarios para impulsar la carrera de Seiya. Aunque había dicho admirar la belleza de Serena y su intensa pasión, lo cierto era que nunca había tenido intención de tener algo más con ella.

Pero probablemente aunque los antepasados de la ex novia de Darién no se remontaban al Mayflower, tenia esa sofisticación y esa seguridad en si misma, propias de una posición privilegiada. Y aunque Darién le había hecho saber a Serena que se sentía atraído por ella, también le había sugerido que no buscaba nada más que una relación física.

Bueno, al menos había sido sincero y eso era mucho más de lo que podía decir de Seiya. Y además, de todos modos ella tampoco estaba en situación de tener una relación seria en esos momentos. Su hermano y sus sobrinos eran su prioridad. Todo lo demás, incluso la Facultad de Medicina y su repentina libido, eran algo secundario.

.

.

.

A Andrew le partía el corazón cada vez que recibía la visita semanal de sus hijos y tenia que entrar en esa sala custodiado por un policía. Los niños estaban allí sentados, tan quietos, tan callados. Era como si de pronto se hubieran convertido en adultos y cargaran con el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

Era culpa suya, lo sabia. Él era el único que había destruido la confianza que tenía puesta en él, les había robado la inocencia. Y eso le partía el corazón.

Lo habían condenado a pasar los próximos cinco años en una celda y habría perdido otros cinco más si con ello les hubiera evitado ese sufrimiento a los niños. No había nada que deseara más que volver a oír la risa de su hijo y ver bailar a su hija.

Recordaba con todo detalle el día que nació Sammy. Había estado en la sala de partos con Reika y cuando la enfermera se lo había puesto en los brazos, el corazón se le había derretido por completo.

Con Rini, el parto fue más breve, más rápido, pero también más complicado. El medico había dicho que era normal, por tratarse de un segundo embarazo, pero esa tranquilidad que el hombre intento darle a la situación quedo eclipsada cuando empezó a gritar ordenes de modo frenético hasta que Rini salio con su cuerpecito inmóvil y de color azul. En ese momento el corazón de Andrew se había detenido hasta que el de su hija volvió a latir.

Costaba pensar que ya habían pasado ocho años de aquello.

Pero lamentablemente los cinco siguientes no pasarían tan rápido para él. Porque en el poco tiempo que llevaba en prisión ya había aprendido que los minutos eran como horas, las horas como días y los días como años. Aquello era interminable.

Para cuando lo soltaran, Rini seria una adolescente y pensaría en chicos en lugar de en el ballet y Sammy probablemente estaría pensando en coches y en la facultad.

Pero por el momento aun eran sus niños. Sus niños. Y estaba dispuesto a aprovechar el máximo cada minuto que pasara con ellos, aunque fuera en esa fría y desapacible sala.

Ese día, Rini, que siempre se mostraba tímida y callada cuando iban a visitarlo, estaba más habladora y quería contarle todos los detalles de su recital. Pero Andrew noto que también hablo mucho de Darién Chiba. Al parecer, el detective privado no solo había ido ver la actuación de Rini, sino que le había llevado flores y después les había invitado a todos una pizza. Y aunque estaba feliz de que la noche hubiera resultado un éxito para su hija, Andrew no podía evitar sentir celos de que Darién Chiba hubiera estado allí en lugar de él.

Y cuando Rini termino de ensalzar las virtudes de ese hombre, le llego el turno a su hijo. Hablo de haber jugado en la computadora y al baloncesto con él; de la clase de cosas que Andrew solía hacer con su hijo. Pero no tenía derecho a enfadarse, no cuando él mismo le había pedido a Chiba que cuidara de su familia. Sin embargo, no se había esperado que se lo tomara tan en serio.

- Parece que han estado viendo mucho a Darién Chiba – comento.

- Viene mucho a ver a tía Serena – dijo Sammy.

- Eso no es cierto – protesto Serena.

Pero se sonrojo y Andrew se fijo, tal vez por primera vez, en lo bella que era su hermana. Como también se dio cuenta de que ya estaba medio enamorada de Chiba.

Había abandonado a su familia y le había impuesto a su hermana la responsabilidad de cuidar de sus hijos durante los próximos cinco años. Ella siempre había antepuesto los deseos y las necesidades de los demás a los suyos y se merecía estar con alguien que valorara la persona tan maravillosa y generosa que era. Se alegraría de que hubiera encontrado a esa persona. Peo no estaba seguro de querer que ese hombre fuera Darién Chiba.

Y deseaba que el que hubiera puesto ese sonrojo en las mejillas de su hermana fuera cualquiera menos Chiba. Porque el detective privado podría estropearlo todo.

.

.

.

A Darién cada vez se le hacia mas difícil justificar sus frecuentes visitas a la casa de los Tsukino.

¿Cuántas veces podía aludir que quería informar a Serena de una investigación que carecía prácticamente de progresos? Podía imaginar lo frustrante que debía de ser para ella no ver ningún avance.

Sin embargo, ella no se había quejado ni lo había criticado por no hacer más o no trabajar más deprisa. No, se limitaba a asentir, forzaba una sonrisa y decía; «Gracias». Pero él podía ver la preocupación que nublaba esos bellos ojos azules y, aunque ya estaba haciendo todo lo posible, encontraría la forma de hacer más y trabajar más deprisa.

Aun así, seguiría pasando por la casa de los Tsukino porque le había prometido a Andrew que cuidaría de Serena y de los niños. Al menos ese era el modo que tenía de justificar esas visitas porque no quería admitir la verdad: que era mucho más agradable pasar un par horas con Serena y sus sobrinos que estar solo en su departamento.

Y le gustaba de verdad estar con ellos, lo cual era toda una sorpresa para un hombre que apenas había tratado con niños.

De todos modos, ya no eran unos bebes que corrían por la casa con los pañales sucios; eran unas personitas con sus propias ideas y opiniones y, en el caso de Sammy, con mucho carácter en ocasiones.

Pero, por lo general, resultaba muy fácil estar con ellos. Y no le suponía ningún esfuerzo jugar al baloncesto con Sammy y su vecino o sentarse a escuchar a la niña leer un cuento por la noche.

Sí, estar con los niños le resultaba muy fácil.

Era Serena la que se lo ponía todo más difícil.

Después de los besos que habían compartido en su despacho, Darién había tenido la esperanza de que en el futuro hubiera más besos, más caricias y otras cosas. Pero ella había acabado con esas esperanzas al marcar unos límites y al hacerle saber que el sexo no entraba en ellos.

Había aceptado que no quisiera tener una relación personal con él… bueno, casi lo habría aceptado. Pero eso no evitaba que siguiera deseándola cada minuto que pasaban juntos, de hecho, la deseaba todavía más.

Serena tenia sus motivos para no querer una relación y él lo entendía. Incluso estaba de acuerdo. Sin embrago, eso tampoco evitaba que su deseo cesara.

Sabía que necesitaba distanciarse porque cada vez sentía algo más por ella y no se trataba solo de un anhelo físico.

Pero le gustaba estar con Serena; le gustaba sentarse a escucharla y a hablar. En ocasiones pensaba que había hablado con ella más que con ninguna otra persona en su vida.

Cuando Mina y él habían roto, se había obligado a quedarse solo. No quería verse inmerso en nada que se pareciera a una relación sentimental. No le decía que no a pasar buenos ratos y al sexo, eso no. Pero si surgía algo más… no, de ningún modo.

El matrimonio, los hijos y todas esas cosas que deseaban la mayoría de las mujeres no se encontraban entres sus planes. No era capaz de entregar su corazón… no creía que le quedara nada por dar.

Era como si se hubiera cerrado emocionalmente después de la muerte de Neflyte. El dolor, la pena y la culpabilidad lo habían invadido en aquellos momentos. Mina había intentado ayudarlo un tiempo, eso tenía que reconocerlo, pero la había apartado de su lado. No había tenido nada que ofrecerle porque se había quedado vacío por dentro.

Desde el principio, Serena sabía que buscaban cosas distintas y había hecho bien al no dejarse llevar por él. Una mujer tan dulce y buena como ella se merecía un tipo muchísimo mejor que él, aunque solo fuera una relación pasajera.

Y si ella aun no había llegado a esa conclusión sola, sabia que el encuentro con Mina lo habría hecho. Sí, haber tenido una relación sentimental con la mujer que había metido a su hermano en la cárcel no era un punto a su favor.

Un paso adelante, dos pasos atrás.

Aun así, seguía disfrutando del tiempo que pasaba con Serena y como suponía que eso duraría hasta que finalizara la investigación, sabía que al menos seguiría disfrutando un tiempo más.

.

.

Estaba secándose las manos con un paño de cocina cuando alguien llamo a la puerta y fue a abrir.

- ¿Es coincidencia que siempre que vienes yo este sacando la comida del horno?

La calidez de su sonrisa le hizo sonreír a él.

En los últimos años no había tenido muchas razones para sonreír, pero con Serena le resultaba más fácil hacerlo.

- Me parecería una afortunada coincidencia si me invitaras a quedarme – le dijo.

- Pasa. Acabo de terminar una ensalada para acompañar la lasaña.

- Huele genial – dijo antes de recordarse que era inapropiado, además de un gesto de mala educación, fijarse en las dulces curvas de su trasero mientras la seguía a la cocina.

- Es unos de mis platos favoritos, pero te aviso que es un poco picante.

- Si los niños pueden soportarlo, seguro que yo también.

- A Rini le encanta – le dijo –. A Sammy no tanto. Por eso suelo hacerla cuando no cena en casa.

- ¿Dónde esta?

- En el campamento del club de futbol.

- Es verdad. Ha ido a pasar el fin de semana ¿no?

- Sí – espolvoreó queso rallado sobre un pan francés y lo metió debajo del grill –. Y Rini se ha ido a dormir a casa de una amiga, había olvidado lo tranquilo que esta todo cuando no están por aquí.

De pronto Darién también fue consciente de la tranquilidad que había en la casa, y también de que Serena estaría sola toda la noche.

- Es la primera vez que Rini no duerme en casa desde que arrestaron a Andrew y aunque al principio no sabia si dejarla pasar la noche fuera, creo que es buena señal que le haya apetecido salir de casa.

Los niños siempre habían sido una barrera que servia para contener el deseo que sentía por Serena. Su presencia era como un recordatorio constante de todas las razones por las que debería ignorar la atracción que sentía por ella.

Pero ahora estaba a solas con la dulce y sexy Serena.

- Hay una botella de vino en la encimera y un sacacorchos en el cajón. ¿Por qué no la abres mientras friego esto?

La dulce y sexy Serena.

Una botella de vino de Valpolicella.

Una casa vacía.

Y horas y horas por delante.

No… sacudió la cabeza.

Mala idea.

Debería poner una excusa, marcharse y dejarla disfrutar de unos momentos de paz y soledad.

Pero Serena ya estaba partiendo la lasaña, de modo que descorcho la botella y sirvió dos copas.

Le ofreció una y cuando ella la tomo, sus manos se rozaron.

Se miraron y el tiempo pareció detenerse…

Hasta que sonó la alarma de humos y rompió la magia del momento.

- ¡El pan de ajo! – recordó de pronto Serena.

Le dio su copa de vino a Darién antes de correr hacia el horno; al abrirlo, una espesa nube de humo lleno la cocina.

Darién dejo las copas para abrir la ventana y a los pocos instantes la alarma dejo de sonar. Serena saco el pan del horno cubierto por humo y por un queso ennegrecido.

Apretó la parte de arriba con cuidado como para ver si estaba listo.

- No creo que este hecho – dijo –, creo que esta muerto.

Y él no pudo evitarlo, comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

Ella también se río. Y se quedaron allí, en medio de una cocina llena de humo riéndose como un par de locos por el fallecimiento de un pan de ajo.

Y la vio tan bella, con unos ojos y una mejillas tan resplandecientes que no pudo resistirse...

La beso.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 10**

**.**

**.**

«¡Ok!» fue lo primero que pensó cuando él acerco la boca.

«¡Oh, Dios mío!» cuando la rodeo con los brazos.

Y «¡Oh, sí!» cuando la lengua de Darién se coló entre sus labios.

Después ya no pensó más, cerró los ojos y se dejo arrastrar por el beso. Lo único que parecía importarle era que él la estaba acariciando.

¡Y como!

Pero entonces Darién la soltó bruscamente y dio un paso atrás con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Serena…

Ella respiro hondo e intento ignorar el cosquilleo que bailaba sobre su piel. Un cosquilleo producido por el deseo.

Esperaba que Darién no pusiera alguna excusa para marcharse. Sabia que tenía muchas razones para no tener una relación con él, ya habían hablado de ello y ambos estaban de acuerdo.

Pero deseaba a Darién.

Nunca había sentido nada más grande ni más poderoso. Y aunque la asustaba necesitarlo tanto, la asustaba todavía mas el vacio que sabia que sentiría si él se marchaba.

Él no decía nada, seguía mirándola de ese modo que tanto calor despertaba en ella y Serena decidió que por una vez en su vida no iba a preocuparse por hacer lo más sensato. Iba a dejar de ser una cobarde y a perseguir lo que quería.

- Una de las cosas buenas que tiene la lasaña es que, aunque se enfrié, sigue estando buena si la recalientas – dijo ella.

Bueno, no le estaba proponiendo explícitamente que subieran a la habitación, pero era un gran paso para ella. Y por lo que podía ver en la mirada de Darién, que no podía ser más ardiente, él no había tenido problemas para interpretar su invitación. Aunque sí para aceptarla.

Ahora que estaba lista para dar ese pasó, él se echaba atrás.

- No tienes idea de lo mucho que me apetece – dijo Darién finalmente.

- Pero…

- Pero queremos cosas diferentes.

Sí, esa era una de las cosas que habían dejado claro. Él no veía el matrimonio y los niños en su futuro y ella quería un marido y una familia en el suyo. Pero en ese momento, Serena no estaba pensando en el futuro.

- A largo plazo, sí. Pero supongo que ahora los dos queremos lo mismo.

- ¿Sudar haciendo el amor a gritos?

Sabía que se había expresado con cierta grosería para forzarla a reconsiderar la idea, y sin embargo esas palabras solo lograron excitarla aun más.

- ¿Gritar? ¿Sudar? – sonrió y dio un paso hacia él –. ¡Vaya! Eso espero.

- Serena…

- ¿Sabes Darién? Para ser un hombre de pocas palabras parece que esta noche tienes mucho que decir – le puso una mano en el pecho.

- Solo quiero que estés segura de lo que estas haciendo.

- Ahora mismo es de lo único de lo que estoy segura.

- ¿Y por la mañana?

Lo rodeo por el cuello.

- Eso ya lo veremos mañana.

Y Darién solo necesito que Serena le rozara ligeramente los labios para por fin comenzar a acariciarla con una deliciosa desesperación. Y en todos los lugares donde la tocaba, ella ardía.

Serena le saco la camisa del pantalón, ansiosa por explorar y sentir el calor de su piel bajo las manos. El cuerpo de Darién era un conjunto de gloriosos músculos cubiertos por una seductora piel. Lo quería desnudo… para acariciarlo por todas partes, para saborearlo por todas partes.

- Vamos arriba.

- ¿Qué?

- Arriba. No quiero que nuestra primera vez sea en la mesa de la cocina.

La tomo en brazos; fue un gesto estúpidamente romántico y uno que ella jamas se habría esperado. Aunque tal vez debería haberlo hecho porque aun le quedaban muchas facetas por descubrir de ese hombre… si él la dejaba.

- La mía es la última al final del pasillo. Si me pones en el suelo, puedo ir caminando.

- Ya, pero me gusta tenerte en brazos – le dijo.

Y así apoyo la mejilla contra su hombro y dejo que la llevara.

La puso en el suelo justo fuera de la habitación y la miró.

- Quiero que sepas que voy a intentar tomarme todo el tiempo contigo Serena, pero teniendo en cuenta que llevo semanas pensando en esto no puedo prometerte nada.

- Yo no te pido que me prometas nada – le dijo y abrió la puerta.

Entonces volvió a besarlo y fue llevandolo hasta la cama. En ese corto tramo logro sacarle la camisa por la cabeza y desabrocharle el botón de los vaqueros. Después, cuando Darién sintió le colchón contra la parte trasera de sus rodillas ella lo tendió encima.

- Y eso que íbamos a ir despacio – dijo él sonriendo contra su boca.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y comenzó a acariciar los anchos músculos de su pecho y de su abdomen. Después trazo el mismo recorrido con la boca. Sentía el corazón de Darién latir, saboreó el sabor salado de su piel y se deleito con su calor.

- ¿Te estas quejando?

- ¡En absoluto! – le aseguro – Lo de ir más despacio o mas deprisa es negociable, ya lo iremos viendo a lo largo de la noche; pero tengo una regla que es inquebrantable.

La curiosidad le hizo a Serena dejar de besarlo y alzar la cabeza.

- ¿Qué regla?

La tendió sobre el colchón.

- Las damas primero.

Le quito la ropa rápidamente y luego empleo las manos, la boca y su cuerpo con concentración y habilidad hasta enviarla al primer clímax.

Y… ¡oh! Fue maravilloso.

Fue como si la hubiera lanzado al cielo y hubiera estado rodeada de un aire de plata liquida y de unas estrellas que flotaban a su alrededor.

Y cuando finalmente regreso a la tierra, allí estaba él, esperándola para enviarla arriba otra vez.

Y lo hizo.

Después, se tendió sobre ella y la penetro.

Serena se arqueo hacia atrás para dejarlo adentrarse más. Encontró placer en el peso de su musculoso cuerpo sobre ella y en la deliciosa fricción que él ejercía en su interior mientras los dos se movían al mismo ritmo.

Entonces el cuerpo de Serena se tenso alrededor de él y con un profundo gemido de satisfacción, Darién voló hacia ese cielo con ella.

.

.

Paso mucho rato hasta que bajaron a la cocina para retomar la cena. Después de tomar la ensalada y la lasaña y de beberse el vino, recogieron la cocina juntos. Se había convertido en una rutina: después de la cena, él fregaba, ella secaba y luego compartían café y conversación.

Pero esa noche su rutina fue diferente. Entre el lavado y secado de los platos hubo muchos besos y caricias, y luego mas besos y mas caricias. Y el deseo que pensaban haber saciado surdió de nuevo.

Darién le quito la bata de seda que llevaba, ansioso por posar las manos en la piel que había debajo y que era más suave todavía que la seda. Ella temblaba mientras la acariciaba y los delicados y seductores sonidos que emitía encendieron un deseo casi salvaje dentro de él.

Serena no protesto ni ofreció resistencia cuando la tendió en el suelo, sino que lo abrazo y se abrió a él. Y así la tomó allí mismo, sobre el frio suelo de baldosas y envueltos por el ligero aroma a queso quemado que aun perduraba en el aire.

- Esto es una locura – dijo Darién cuando recupero el aliento y pudo hablar –. Arriba hay una cama estupenda y aquí estamos, moviéndonos con cuidado sobre el suelo de la cocina.

- Bueno eso ya ha pasado, a menos que quieras volver a empezar – le dijo sonriendo.

- Dame un minuto.

- Te doy varios – se sentó y al hacerlo se dio un golpe en el codo con un armario –. ¡Ay!

Él se sentó también, la llevo hacia sí y le gusto que Serena apoyara la cabeza en su hombro.

- Definitivamente, la próxima vez será en la cama.

Ella suspiro con cierto pesar.

- ¿En qué piensas?

- En lo feliz que me he sentido ahora contigo.

- ¿Entonces por que no parece que estés feliz?

- Porque me siento culpable de ser feliz cuando Andrew esta entre rejas – admitió.

- Sabes que es posible que no encuentre nada para reabrir el caso de tu hermano ¿verdad?

Ella asintió.

- Y que si no lo logro pasara los próximos cinco años en la cárcel.

Volvió a asentir.

Darien le acaricio un brazo con ternura.

- ¿Crees que querría que tu fueras infeliz todo ese tiempo?

- No, claro que no. Estoy siendo una estúpida.

- Que te preocupes tanto por tu hermano es una de las cosas que te hace ser una persona increíble.

La beso.

- Lo que es estúpido es que sigamos sentados en el suelo con lo frío que está.

Serena se rió, tal y como él había esperado que hiciera.

Después se levanto y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

- Me alegro de decidieras pasarte a cenar – le dijo.

- Yo también – le respondió sonriendo.

Y volvió a tomarla en brazos para llevarla hasta la cama.

.

.

Un error.

Cuando Serena despertó a la mañana siguiente en los brazos de Darién, supo que había cometido un gran error: se había enamorado.

También supo que si le susurraba esas palabras a Darién, él saldría corriendo.

Y no podría culparlo porque ella había tomado la decisión de sobrepasar los límites que ambos habían fijado.

Deseaba haber tenido, por una vez, el sentido común de enamorarse de un hombre que pudiera quererla, pero en lugar de eso, había caído rendida a los pies de un hombre que no buscaba compartir su futuro con ninguna mujer.

Pero ahora no quería pensar en ello, no quería pensar en el momento en que todo acabara. Disfrutaría de todo el tiempo que pudiera estar con él y se guardaría en el corazón unos recuerdos a los que poder recurrir cuando él se hubiera ido.

Salió de la cama en silencio y decidió llevar la situación con naturalidad, sin presiones, sin esperar nada y sin dar muestras de lo que sentía.

Pero mientras se anudaba el cinturón de la bata y bajaba a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, no dejaba de preguntarse como podría ocultarle a Darién lo que sentía. Como podría intentar ignorar algo que era tan grande y tan increíblemente maravilloso.

No lo sabia, pero sabia que tenia que hacerlo porque, al igual que le había sucedido a Seiya, Darién no quería que ella lo amase.

Y aunque sabía que Darién no se parecía en nada a Seiya, también sabía que un futuro con él era igual de imposible. Aun así, no lo lamentaría los momentos íntimos que habían compartido. No podía arrepentirse de algo que había sido tan bello y perfecto. Pero tampoco podía vivir de las fantasías. Lo de aquella noche había sido un momento sacado del tiempo, bello, algo casi irreal a lo que no podía aferrarse.

Y mientras colocaba unas rebanadas de beicon en la sartén, decidió que no iba a preocuparse por lo que podría o no podría suceder; simplemente iba a disfrutar del momento mientras durara.

.

.

Hacer el amor con Serena había sido un error.

Porque incluso después de haberla tenido, no podía dejar de desearla. Tras haber experimentado el placer de estar con ella, solo quería más. Después de haber estado mucho tiempo imaginándose como seria acariciarla y soñando en hacer el amor con ella, había descubierto que en ocasiones la realidad podía superar a la fantasía.

Y ahora se enfrentaba a un inesperado dilema: ¿Qué tenia que hacer?

«Ir a casa» fue una respuesta instintiva e inmediata y aunque sabia que era una canalla por querer alejarse de ella después de haber pasado la noche juntos, no podía quedarse y hacer las cosas que hacían las parejas porque ellos no lo eran.

Lo suyo no había sido mas que sexo, se recordó al salir de la cama y recoger su ropa del suelo.

Y aunque la noche había sido espectacular, ya había llegado a su fin y era el momento de vestirse y marcharse.

Olió el café recién hecho y el beicon crujiente cuando entro en la cocina. Allí vio a Serena, tan dulce y sexy…

- Tengo que irme – dijo bruscamente.

Ella no perdió la sonrisa, pero el brillo de sus ojos se esfumo y Darién se sintió culpable.

- ¿No tienes tiempo para desayunar?

- No, yo… esto… llego tarde. Gracias.

- Vale – respondió Serena al echar un huevo en la sartén.

No le pregunto si volvería mas tarde y él tampoco se ofreció a ir a verla. La magia que habían descubierto durante la noche, envueltos el uno en brazos del otro, había desaparecido al llegar el día. Fue una noche que Darién no olvidaría, pero también una noche que jamás se repetiría. Los dos tenían obligaciones y responsabilidades que no podían obviar… por mucho que quisieran.

Así que se fue. Volvió a su oficina y se sumergió en el trabajo, aunque eso no logro impedir que siguiera pensando en ella.

Fue algo que le preocupo tanto como le molestó, porque no estaba acostumbrado a encandilarse de ese modo por una mujer.

Cuando había entrado en la cocina y la había visto preparando el desayuno había pensado que no le importaría empezar así cada día; despertarse a su lado, compartir el desayuno con ella y darle un beso antes de salir por la puerta.

Hacia mucho que no pensaba en su futuro y por supuesto no había pensado en compartir su vida con nadie. Por eso sabia que era un error pensar en Serena de ese modo, pensar en una mujer cuya visión del matrimonio y la familia era tan opuesta a la suya.

Había hecho lo correcto al marcharse, tenia que cortar aquello de raíz antes de que ella se hiciera ilusiones con el matrimonio y los hijos.

Sí, marcharse había sido lo mas inteligente.

Aunque nadie había dicho nunca que él fuera inteligente.

.

.

* * *

.

Hola =)

Bueno, antes que nada quiero agradecerles por leer esta historia, en la cual cometi el error de aclarar que es una adaptacion con los personajes de SM, y por eso se me ha pasado el nombre de Alicia, que es el nombre original de la protagonista, una disculpa por eso, pero a veces con tanta letra se me van los nombres y alguna otra palabra.

En fin, espero sigan leyendo esta historia, que a mi en lo personal me gusto mucho y gracias de nuevo =D


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 11**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Darién vio una familiar cabeza canosa asomarse por una ventana de la casa de al lado cuando llego a casa de Serena el domingo por la noche. La señora Harbison era como la vigilante del vecindario, estaba al día de todo lo que hacían los residentes del vecindario.

Y al salir del coche se le ocurrió que tal vez había desperdiciado una buena fuente de información.

- Buenas noches señora H

- Supuse que era tu coche

- ¿Reconoce el sonido de mi coche?

Ella sonrió.

- Ese sonido es inconfundible

- ¿Es esa una forma educada de decir que mi motor hace mucho ruido?

- Nadie me ha dicho que sea una persona educada – le dijo –. Si me molestara el ruido, me aseguraría de hacértelo saber.

- Es del sesenta y seis, ¿verdad?

- Veo que sabe de coches.

- En realidad no. Serena me dijo el modelo cuando le dije que me gustaba.

- Sí, a la mayoría de las mujeres les gusta.

La mujer sonrió.

- ¿Sabes? Solo estaba mirando por la ventana para asegurarme de que eras tú, de que no había ningún problema. Puede que esté no sea un barrio elegante, pero aquí todos cuidamos los unos de los otros.

- Supongo que no habrá mucho por aquí que usted no sepa – comentó.

- Si estas preguntando si me fije en que tu coche estuvo estacionado aquí toda la noche del viernes hasta bien entrada la mañana del sábado, he de decir que sí.

Y aunque en su tono había humor mas que censura, se sintió como un chico al que habían sorprendido robando flores del jardín del vecino.

- Lo cierto es que no es eso en lo que estaba pensando – dijo, aunque eso confirmo sus sospechas de que la mujer conocía todos los movimientos del barrio –. ¿Cree que podría dedicarme unos minutos?

- El tiempo es algo que me sobra ahora misma – le dijo –. Pasa. Tengo que sacar unas galletas del horno.

.

.

.

Serena había estado esperando a que sonara la puerta.

Había visto los faros por la ventana cuando Darién se había estacionado… hacia ya casi una hora.

Ahora, por fin, estaba llamando a la puerta.

No lo había visto ni había hablado con él desde que había rechazado desayunar con ella el día anterior y ahora se sentía nerviosa. De camino a la puerta sentía un cosquilleo en el estomago.

- ¿Me has rechazado por una mujer mayor? – le pregunto intentando mostrarse tranquila y natural.

- No me ha quedado mas remedio después de probar estas increíbles galletas de chocolate.

La mirada de Serena fue directa al plato que Darién sostenía.

- ¿Has venido solo para darme envidia o piensas compartir?

- Puede que comparta si me das una café para acompañarlas – hizo como si hubiera sentido un escalofrió –, la señora H me ha dado té.

Serena sonrió mientras se apartaba de la puerta.

- Acabo de hacer una cafetera.

Ya en la cocina, sirvió dos tazas y las puso en la mesa.

Darién le había quitado el plástico al plato de galletas y Serena le entrego su taza para tener una mano libre con la que comerse una galleta. Se fijo en que Darién ya le había dado un mordisco a una.

- ¿De que has estado hablando con la señora H?

- De coches – respondió.

- Sé que le gusta el tuyo.

- Sí, me lo ha dicho. Esa clase de comentarios hacen que tanto esfuerzo haya merecido la pena.

- ¿Lo arreglaste tú?

- Pareces sorprendida.

- No, es solo que nunca se me había ocurrido.

- Lo compre pocos meses después de que Neflyte muriera, cuando toda mi vida se estaba derrumbando.

Ella dio un sorbo de café preguntándose si Darién se habría dado cuenta de que era la primera vez que mencionaba el nombre de su amigo al hablar con ella.

- Mi hermano Diamante estaba conmigo. No recuerdo adonde íbamos, pero sí recuerdo cuando lo vimos aparcado a un lado de la calle con un cartel de _SE VENDE_. A Diamante le pareció un montón de chatarra, pero me dijo que tal vez podía entretenerme trabajando en el.

- Tu hermano parece una persona… interesante.

Él sonrió.

- Dijo algo parecido de ti… quería saber si podía presentarlos.

- ¿Le has hablado a tu hermano de mí?

- Todos mis hermanos estaban delante – admitió – Es mas, fue Zafiro el que saco tu nombre en la conversación.

- No estoy segura de querer saber nada más.

- Lo único que necesitas saber es que ignore lo que Diamante me pidió.

Ella anarco las cejas.

- Intentaría que te fueras con él.

- ¿Crees que soy tan voluble?

- No, lo que creo es que eres demasiado buena para cualquiera de los dos.

Y aunque su tono no era serio, Serena creyó que Darién sentía realmente lo que estaba diciendo.

Se levanto de la mesa para rellenarse la taza y él la siguió.

- No estoy seguro de porque estoy aquí Serena.

- ¿Quieres decir que no has venido solo a traerme unas galletas?

- He intentado mantenerme alejado.

- Se que no buscas una relación estable – dijo ella.

- No, pero aunque resulte sorprendente, tampoco quiero una relación que no signifique nada.

Ella sonrió.

- Bueno, al menos eso es algo.

- Pero tú mereces más que lo poco que puedo darte.

- No te preocupes por mí. Entre nosotros no ha pasado nada que yo no quisiera que pasase.

Darién abrazo a Serena, que apoyo la cabeza en su pecho.

- Eres tan dulce, cálida y generosa – dijo.

Serena echo la cabeza hacia atrás y lo miro.

- ¿Y por qué te asusta eso?

- Porque yo no lo soy – dijo con una sonrisa irónica – Soy frio, egoísta y un cínico y me preocupa contagiarte.

- A lo mejor te contagio yo a ti – sonrió –. Pero para contagiarte algo tenemos que estar muy juntos.

Darién se rio.

- ¿Es eso una invitación?

- Una invitación personal.

- E increíblemente tentadora.

- Pero los niños…

- … están durmiendo – ya tenia las manos bajo su camisa –. Así que puedes quedarte… un rato… si quieres.

Deseaba quedarse; Serena podría notarlo por su grado de excitación. Pero aun así se sentía culpable, estaba dividido entre querer quedarse, odiar tener que marcharse antes de que terminara la noche y no querer desearla del modo en que lo hacia.

Él era frio, egoísta y cínico. Al menos eso era lo que había dicho Mina antes de salir por la puerta y él tampoco podía negarlo. Pero ahora, con Serena, ya no sentía frio, sino calor. Y aunque sin duda quería tomar lo que ella le estaba ofreciendo, también quería dar.

- Quiero quedarme… un rato.

Ella no dijo nada mas, lo tomo de la mano y lo condujo a su dormitorio.

Darién cerró la puerta y echo el cerrojo.

Cuando se volvió, ella estaba sonriéndole de un modo que le lleno el corazón.

Era preciosa. Tenía una belleza increíble y sobrecogedora.

Rápidamente empezó a desabrocharle la camisa hasta revelar su piel suave y tersa, y un sujetador de encaje. Le beso el cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos y la sintió temblar.

Era una mujer sexy, irresistiblemente sexy. Y seductora.

Darién tiro la camisa y el sujetador al suelo. Después, termino de quitarle la ropa hasta dejarla allí, delante de él, desnuda.

Preciosa, sexy, seductora y desnuda. Y suya.

Porque al menos por esa noche, Serena le pertenecía.

No pensaría en lo que vendría después, lo único que le importaba era el momento.

La llevo a la cama y la tendió sobre las sabanas.

- Darién…

Él no quería hablar. No tenía palabras para expresar sus deseos. De modo que le cubrió la boca con un beso, un beso lento y profundo, mientras no dejaba de acariciar su sedosa piel. Desde los hombros hasta los pechos y más abajo.

Deslizo los dedos sobre la suave longitud de sus piernas para luego volver a subir y detenerse en el vértice de sus muslos. Sintió los músculos de Serena tensarse y temblar y ella separo ligeramente las piernas para animarlo a seguir con la exploración.

Volvió a trazar el mismo recorrido de antes varias veces, pero acercándose cada vez más a esa zona tan intima. Serena comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente cuando sintió su dedo pulgar acariciándola y alzo las caderas de manera instintiva.

Las manos de Darién bajaron hasta sus tobillos antes de doblarle suavemente las rodillas. Después se arrodillo entre sus piernas y bajo la cabeza para saborearla.

Serena volvió a levantar las caderas del colchón mientras la lengua de Darién se deslizaba entre los húmedos pliegues de su feminidad.

Respiro entrecortadamente y gimió; sus caderas giraban a un ritmo inconsciente. Cuando su cuerpo tembló, se tenso y finalmente se relajo, él le dio mas placer hasta hacerla llegar al borde de un segundo clímax. Y en ese momento se quito rápidamente la ropa, se tendió sobre ella y la tomó.

Serena engancho las piernas alrededor de su cintura y lo anclo a ella mientras juntos avanzaban en esa tormenta de sensaciones que los azotaban.

.

.

Darién no quería crearle ilusiones a Serena contándole la conversación que había tenido con su vecina; al menos, no hasta que no pudiera confirmar lo que la mujer le había dicho. De modo que no le dijo nada, pero lo primero que hizo a la mañana siguiente fue concertar una cita para ver al abogado de Andrew.

- Gracias por hacerme un hueco en tu agenda – dijo Darién sentado enfrente de Kelvin Gurio.

- Acabo de llegar del juzgado, tenia tiempo. Y he de admitir que tengo un poco de curiosidad por saber los progresos de tu investigación.

- Desgraciadamente no hay muchos.

Kelvin sonrió con ironía.

- Así que supongo que Andrew esta colaborando tanto como de costumbre.

- Eso es, pero descubrí algo interesante cuando hable ayer con Ethel Harbison.

- Lo dices como si ese nombre debiera decirme algo.

- ¿Y no te dice nada?

- Ahora mismo no me suena – le dijo el abogado.

- Es la vecina de Andrew – dijo Berjerite al entrar en la oficina con dos tazas de café y una sonrisa –; es una mujer fantástica. Su nieto y el hijo de Andrew son muy amigos.

Darién asintió.

- Y la señora Harbison me ha dicho que el día que el prototipo y los planos fueron robados, había un coche estacionado el otro lado de la calle. De tamaño mediano, color gris y ventanas oscuras. Tal vez un Acord viejo, aunque de eso no estaba segura. Pero sí que estaba segura de no haber visto nunca ese coche, ni antes ni después de ese día.

- Ahora nos viene bien tener información nueva.

- Pero no es información nueva – dijo Darién –, le conto lo mismo a la policía.

- La Oficina del Fiscal del Distrito no nos dijo nada sobre un coche sospechoso – dijo Berjerite.

- No me sorprendería – dijo Kelvin –; el juicio fue como una burla al sistema judicial.

Cualquiera que escuchara a Kelvin decir eso podría pensar que estaba buscando una excusa para disculparse por haber perdido un caso por primera vez en su carrera, pero Darién había leído las transcripciones y sabía que había sido así.

- Pero hay normas, no se pueden ocultar datos. ¡Ey! – exclamo de pronto Berjerite – ¿No nos podría servir esto para presentar una apelación?

- Es difícil decirlo sin saber exactamente qué información no fue revelada – le dijo Kelvin antes de dirigirse a Darién –: ¿Vas a ir a la Oficina del Fiscal de Distrito?

- Ésa es mi siguiente parada – le confirmo.

Después se termino el café y fue a tener una charla con su ex novia.

.

.

Darién no llamó antes ir.

Pensó que si Mina no estaba en la oficina, lo intentaría mas tarde, aunque no avisaría. Quería mantener el factor sorpresa.

Pero resultó que sí la encontró en su despacho.

- Hace más de dos años que no vienes por aquí – dijo ella –. Así que he de admitir que tengo curiosidad por saber qué te trae por aquí ahora.

- Quiero hablar del juicio de Andrew Tsukino.

- Debería habérmelo imaginado después de verte la otra noche con su hermana.

Ignoro la alusión a Serena.

- Ethel Harbison hablo con la policía. Quiero saber qué aparece en el informe.

- Darién, tengo treinta y siete casos sobre la mesa. No tengo tiempo.

- Dijo que vio un coche desconocido estacionado enfrente de la casa de los Tsukino el día que los planos y el motor desaparecieron.

Mina dejo de escribir y alzo la vista.

- ¿Y?

- Quiero saber por qué a la defensa no se le dio esa información.

- Porque era irrelevante.

- Eso no es algo que tuvieran que decidir ustedes.

- Claro que sí. La policía le tomó declaración a la mujer. Resultó que el coche pertenecía a un amigo del tipo que vive al otro lado de la calle. Por lo tanto esa información no suponía ninguna ayuda para la defensa y yo no estaba obligada a dársela.

- ¿Te aseguraste de tener las espaldas bien cubiertas, eh?

Ella lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Ya has terminado?

- ¿Qué te ha pasado Mina? Hubo un tiempo en el que le habrías dado todos los datos a la defensa y te habrías preparado para enfrentarte a ellos, habrías dejado que el jurado decidiera. Antes creías en la justicia.

- Tú también creías.

- Tienes razón y a lo mejor perdí algo de fe cuando el asesino de Neflyte quedo libre.

- Y a lo mejor yo me canse de muchos abogados defensores que utilizaban información irrelevante para confundir al jurado. Pero aun así, seguí entrando en una sala de juicios todos los días.

- ¿Buscas justicia o solo buscas ganar?

- Hago mi trabajo. Sé que tu novia esta mal porque su hermano esta en la cárcel, pero eso es lo que pasa cuando alguien quebranta la ley.

- He leído la transcripción del juicio. Me pareció que el juez Rhinehardt estaba arremetiendo contra Andrew Tsukino desde el principio.

- A lo mejor otra interpretación es que su abogado defensor era un incompetente.

- Vamos, Mina. Ya conoces la reputación de Kelvin Gurio. Y estoy seguro de que le asignaron el caso cuarenta y ocho horas antes de que se celebrara el juicio. Era razonable que pidiera un aplazamiento… y habría sido razonable que se lo hubieran concedido.

- Admito que la negativa de Rhinehardt fue un golpe duro para la defensa, pero el juez tenía sus criterios para rechazar el aplazamiento.

Estaba seguro de que Mina estaba pensando en ello ahora, reconsiderando lo sucedido.

- Quiero ver el informe – le dijo Darién.

- No tuve que dárselo a la defensa y por supuesto no tengo que dártelo a ti.

- No, no tienes por qué hacerlo, pero te lo pido de todos modos. Por favor.

Mina suspiro al levantar el teléfono y marcar a su secretaria.

- Ceres, ¿puedes buscarme el archivo del caso Tsukino? El juicio se celebro en… - frunció el ceño.

- Marzo – dijo Darién.

- El juicio se celebro en marzo, gracias.

Colgó el teléfono y se volvió hacia Darién.

- Es un caso relativamente reciente, así que supongo que no le costara localizarlo.

- Te lo agradezco Mina.

Ella no le hizo caso a su muestra de gratitud.

- Hice mi trabajo – repitió – Y no encontraras nada que sugiera lo contrario.

.

Mientras Darién esperaba a que Ceres encontrara el archivo, fue a una cafetería a por un sándwich. También compro una para Mina, ya que no parecía tener tiempo de tomarse un descanso para el almuerzo.

- ¿Hacemos las paces? – le dijo al poner en el escritorio de Mina un sándwich de atún con pan integral y un refresco.

- Gracias – dijo sonriendo –. No puedo creer que te acuerdes.

- No ha pasado tanto tiempo.

- Ya hace mas de dos años que me marché y antes de eso las cosas no iban bien – desenvolvió el sándwich y le dio un mordisco –. Te debo una disculpa.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por dejarte cuando te sentías tan hundido.

Él se encogió de hombros.

- Sé que te puse difícil el querer quedarte.

- ¿No me guardas rencor?

- Como tú misma has dicho, han pasado más de dos años.

- Sí, pero a lo mejor quiero explicarme para limpiar mi propia conciencia.

- Bien.

- Te culpé por distanciarte de mí, pero lo cierto es que después de la muerte de Neflyte te quedaste perdido y yo no supe el modo de traerte de vuelta a mí. Como no sabia como ayudarte, te culpé y me marché. Pero creo que lo que hice fue lo mejor para los dos. No pude darte lo que necesitabas, pero tal vez Serena sí pueda.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Serena en esto?

- Hoy has entrado aquí con fuego en la mirada, con una energía y una ilusión que habías perdido incluso antes de que me fuera. A lo mejor se debe a que el tiempo lo cura todo o a lo mejor es gracias a ella.

- O a lo mejor tú estas imaginando demasiadas cosas.

Ella sonrió.

- Te asusta, ¿verdad? Volver a abrir tu corazón. Incluso tal vez a enamorarte.

- No es eso – insistió.

- Es exactamente eso. Y si pensaras en qué hacer en lugar de salir huyendo, podrías volver a ser feliz.

- Soy feliz – y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se dio cuenta de que era verdad.

- Entonces no dejes escapar esa sensación. No la dejes escapar.

Pero Darién no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo, aunque quisiera.

Y se sintió aliviado cuando la conversación fue interrumpida al entrar Ceres en el despacho.

- Gracias – dijo Mina, y esperó a que su secretaria se hubiera ido. Después le entregó el archivo a Darién.

- Si quiere copias de algo, puedo hacértelas, pero los originales se quedan aquí.

Él asintió y comenzó a leerlo mientras ella volvió a su trabajo.

Mina siempre había sido una mujer organizada y por eso no le sorprendió ver un índice en la primera página con todos los contenidos del informe. Busco en la lista y, por supuesto, encontró el nombre de Ethel Harbison.

.

_18. Ethel Harbison – Información de contacto. Pág. 41_

_19. Harbison – Entrevista a cargo del agente Morrow. Págs. 42-44_

_20. Harbison – Declaración. Pág. 45_

_._

Darién busco entre las páginas numeradas la declaración de la señora Harbison, pero se extraño al ver que los números saltaban del cuarenta al cuarenta y nueve. Volvió al índice, comprobó el numero de las paginas que estaba buscando y anoto la descripción de las otras que también faltaban.

.

_ 21. Byron Losani – Información de contacto. Pág. 46_

_ 22. Losani – Entrevista a cargo del agente Morrow. Págs. 47-48_

_._

Losani, supuso, debía de ser el vecino de la casa de enfrente, el dijo que el coche era de un amigo suyo.

¿Pero donde estaba su declaración?

Volvió a mirar.

- No encuentro las hojas de la cuarenta a la cuarenta y nueve – le dijo finalmente a Mina.

Ella se extraño, pero siguió escribiendo en su teclado.

- Probablemente estén descolocadas.

- Eso creía, pero he mirado todas las paginas una a una.

Mina aparto la vista del ordenador y tomo el archivo. Hizo lo mismo y Darién pudo ver como, al ver que las paginas habían desaparecido, su gesto pasaba de la sorpresa al nerviosismo.

.

.

.

Serena llegaba al salón de belleza con el mismo temor que había sentido la primera vez que había ido allí. No era que no confiara en Rei, pero se preguntaba cual seria la reacción de Rini ante la excéntrica mujer.

Y al igual que la primera vez, se había quedado vacilando en la cera, entonces la puerta se abrió y Rei salió.

- ¿Vas a quedarte todo el día allí o piensas entrar?

Serena no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Pensábamos entrar, si no estas muy ocupada.

- Tienes el pelo rosa – le dijo Rini a la mujer.

- Es la especialidad del día – dijo Rei con aire solemne –, ¿no han venido a ponerse el pelo rosa también?

Rini sacudió la cabeza.

- Pero si que me podrías pintar las uñas de los pies de rosa. Hoy el cole ha terminado antes y Sammy se ha ido a casa de un amigo, así que tía Serena ha dicho que tal vez podríamos venir a que nos hicieras la _piedicura_.

- Con que la pedicura ¿eh? Pero no puedo hacerlo aquí, en mitad de la acera, ya sabes, ordenanzas municipales.

Rini asintió con gesto solemne y siguió a Rei dentro. Serena fue tras ellas, contenta por las buenas migas que habían hecho la mujer del pelo rosa y su sobrina.

- Por cierto, soy Rei.

- Yo Rini.

- ¿Rini la bailarina?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto la niña sonriendo.

- Lo sé todo de ti – dijo Rei.

Los ojos de Rini se abrieron de par en par.

- El señor Chiba me ha hablado de ti. Me dijo que la noche de la actuación fuiste la bailarina más bonita del escenario.

- Me trajo flores. Tulipanes.

- Bueno, eso es lógico – dijo Rei colocando un baño de pies para Serena – La estrella del espectáculo siempre ha de recibir flores.

Mientras Serena metía los pies en el agua caliente, oía a su sobrina reírse; un sonido poco común en las ultimas semanas.

- Y una bailarina siempre debe cuidar sus pies – ayudo a Rini a quitarse los zapatos y los calcetines y le remangó los pantalones para que pudiera meter los pies en agua caliente, como estaba haciendo su tía.

- ¿Quieres un jugo? Hay de manzana y de combinado de frutas.

- Combinado de frutas – respondió la niña – por favor.

- Combinado de frutas marchando – se volvió hacia Serena - ¿Café? ¿Té? ¿Vino?

- Café, por favor, solo.

- Bien chicas, ustedes ha relajarse. Yo vuelvo enseguida.

Cuando termino de hacerle la pedicura a Rini, le dio a la niña un libro de colorear y unas pinturas para que se entretuviera mientras ella se ocupaba de los pies de Serena.

- He visto a tu detective este mañana – le dijo Rei –; estaba en la cafetería hablando de las deliciosas galletas de chocolate de alguien.

- De mi vecina.

- Pero parecía estar mas contento por la conversación que tuvieron que por las galletas. Puede que haya encontrado una pista importante para el caso de tu hermano.

.

.

.

Lo primero que pensó Darién al ver al agente Morrow fue que le chico apenas parecía tener la edad suficiente para afeitarse. Pero le gusto ver que el joven policía tenía mente ágil y que pudo contarle un detallado resumen de su participación en el caso prácticamente sin consultar sus notas.

- Entrevisté a Losani dos veces. En la primera ocasión le hice las preguntas de rigor: ¿Estuvo usted en casa? ¿Vio o escucho algo?... pero después de que Ethel Harbison me dijera que hubo un coche estacionado justo delante de la casa de Losani, empezamos a preguntar a otros vecinos por el coche, para confirmarlo, y entonces, de pronto, recibo una llamada de Losani diciéndome que el coche era de un amigo suyo que había ido a visitarlo. John Roberts – dijo consultando sus notas –, un amigo de Sacramento.

- ¿Qué impresión de dio Losani?

El policía se encogió de hombros.

- No me llamo demasiado la atención la primera vez que lo entrevisté. Y la segunda supongo que pensé que estaba nervioso porque eso es lo que le pasa a mucha gente cuando habla con la policía.

- ¿Y que pensarías si te dijera que he hablado con él esta mañana y me ha dicho que el coche pertenecía a un primo suyo llamado Jack Richards?

- Pues que nos esta mintiendo a uno de los dos.

- Lo que me lleva a pensar que ese coche es más relevante de lo que la gente piensa.

Morrow no pudo negar esa posibilidad y Darién salió de la cafetería seguro de que Andrew Tsukino estaba asumiendo las culpas de otro, y dispuesto a descubrir la verdad.

.

.

.

Reviso sus mensajes en su móvil de camino a casa y sonrió al escuchar la voz de Serena:

«"Sé que tenias una reunión, pero he pensado que tal vez te gustaría venir a cenar; tenemos asado, si quieres venir. Si no… bueno, tal vez nos veremos mañana."»

Y eso fue todo. Fin del mensaje.

No lo presiono, no pareció esperar nada de él, simplemente le dijo: «… si quieres venir»

Y el problema era que sí que quería ir. Tal vez demasiado.

Recordó las palabras de Mina animándolo a perder el miedo a enamorarse y a intentar ser feliz.

Tal vez era un tonto por considerar la posibilidad de un futuro con Serena, pero lo cierto era que si pensaba en su futuro, no podía imaginarlo sin ella.

La ironía era que Serena no parecía esperar, ni incluso querer nada más de lo que tenían ahora. Se recordó que era mejor no hacerse ilusiones y no aferrarse a un sueño que jamás se cumpliría.

Por eso en lugar de aceptar la invitación a cenar y guiarse por el deseo de verla, se quedó en el carril central y pasó de largo el cruce, sólo para demostrarse que podía resistir, que podía no dejarse vencer por una cálida sonrisa que era tan inocente como seductora.

¡Pero a quien intentaba engañar!

Hizo un giro prohibido en mitad de la calle.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Hola =D

Les dejo otro capitulo, a partir de este nos quedan tres capitulos mas y llegamos al final, mmm casi termino el siguiente capitulo, si lo termino lo subo antes de salir del trabajo, sino hasta el lunes, bueno hasta la proxima =)


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 12**

.

.

.

Mientras Darién estuvo haciéndole unas preguntas al agente Morrow sobre Byron Losani, Serena también estuvo preguntando a alguien… y no quedo muy contenta con las respuestas. Bueno, en realidad, no quedo contenta porque no había sido Darién el que se las dio.

- No puedo creer que no me dijera esto.

La señora H le acerco el plato de brownies.

- Seguro tenia sus razones.

- Yo lo contraté – dijo Serena mientras elegía uno –. Se supone que me tiene que informar a mí.

La señora H le dio un sorbo al té de hierbas que Serena le había preparado.

- Y estoy segura de que lo hará cuando crea que tiene algo que contarte. Probablemente no quería crearte esperanzas.

- Pero ahora mismo la esperanza es lo único que me queda.

- Esperanza… y un detective macizo que te calienta la cama por las noches.

Serena se ruborizó.

- Y eso no tiene nada de malo. Puede que sea vieja, pero no soy ninguna mojigata. Y tú eres una chica preciosa que se merece disfrutar en la vida.

- Estamos hablando del caso de mi hermano – le recordó Serena.

- Es verdad. ¿Te conto el señor Chiba que hoy iba a ver a Byron Losani?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

- Ha llegado sobre las dos, he visto su coche estacionado, pero no ha estado mucho tiempo. Lo que me ha llamado la atención ha sido el coche que he visto estacionado fuera, mas tarde, en el mismo sitio donde antes se había estacionado él. Era un coche de California. Esta vez sí que anotado la matricula – dejo un pedazo de papel sobre la mesa.

.

.

A Darién le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando llego a la casa de los Tsukino. Había policías, bomberos y una ambulancia bloqueando la entrada de la casa.

Freno el coche en seco junto a un bordillo y salió corriendo hacia la casa.

Serena estaba en el porche y el alivio que sintió al verla allí casi lo hizo desplomarse. Por un minuto había pensado que…

Pero no, estaba bien. Respiro hondo y camino a un paso más lento.

Ahora podía ver que la señora H estaba con ella y que estaban mirando hacia la casa de enfrente. La casa de Byron Losani.

Al aproximarse a la casa de Serena, vio a la señora H levantarse, darle una palmadita en la espalda y marcharse en dirección de su casa.

Quería abrazar a Serena, abrazarla con fuerza, pero en lugar de hacerlo, se sentó a su lado y la besó con dulzura.

- Hola.

- Hola – Serena seguía con la mirada clavada en la casa de enfrente.

- ¿Sabes que ha pasado?

Negó con la cabeza.

- Estaba en la cocina con la señora H cuando oímos las sirenas.

Se quedó callada.

- Estás enfadada conmigo – supuso.

- ¿No crees que tengo razones para estarlo? Rei me ha contado lo de tu conversación con la señora H.

- ¿Rei? – pregunto absolutamente sorprendido –. Yo no le he contado nada a Rei.

- Tal vez no le diste los detalles, pero sí que le diste más información que a mí.

- Vale, tienes derecho a estar molesta, pero al menos podrías dejar que me explicara.

- No necesito ninguna explicación. Sólo necesito que seas sincero conmigo.

- Bien – le dijo y pasó a contarle todo lo que había descubierto tras reunirse con Kelvin, Mina, Losani y Morrow.

- La señora H me ha dicho que te ha visto ir hoy a la casa de enfrente.

- Y si no hubiera estado intentando ocultar eso, no habría estacionado el coche donde sabia que ella lo vería.

Serena asintió y le dio un pedazo de papel.

- Pues hay alguien que no fue tan listo como para pensar que podían verlo.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- El numero de matricula del coche que vio estacionado unas horas después en el mismo sitio donde tu habías dejado el coche antes.

Darién se metió el papel en el bolsillo.

- Has hablado con el señor Losani, luego alguien mas ha ido a visitarlo y ahora esto – dijo refiriéndose al caos que había en la calle.

- No sabemos que es «esto».

- No, pero es una coincidencia algo extraña, ¿no crees?

- Sí – le paso un brazo por el hombre y la llevo hacia él.

Ella se acurrucó contra su pecho y le susurró:

- Tengo miedo.

Y cuando Darién vio como sacaban a Losani en una camilla, supo que tenía razones suficientes para tenerlo.

.

.

Serena había pensado mucho después de que Darién se marchara, y por ello se sintió un poco mejor cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente. No quería creer que el ataque a Byron Losani podía estar relacionado con los hechos que habían mandado a su hermano a la cárcel, pero nadie podía negar que habían comenzado a suceder cosas desde el momento en que Darién había empezado a investigar y a encontrar irregularidades en torno al arresto y juicio de Andrew.

Unos meses antes no había pensado que hubiera algo peor que ver a su hermano preso por un crimen que no había cometido. Pero ahora a un hombre lo habían atacado de una manera brutal probablemente por haberle dado una coartada falsa a quien fuera que le había tendido una trampa a su hermano.

¿Y por qué?

Aún no entendía la importancia del prototipo y los planos. Andrew le había dicho que era tecnología de punta que revolucionaria el negocio de las carreras, que le daría fama a los Dirt Devils de Russo y que reportaría beneficios económicos a todo el que hubiera participado en el proyecto cuando finalmente se presentara. Pero ahora ya no pasaría nada de eso.

El diseño del motor debía haber sido un secreto, nadie ajeno al equipo debía saber de su existencia. Pero aun no entendía como alguien podía beneficiarse del robo de los planos. Tenia sentido que la competencia hubiera estado interesada en esa tecnología, pero si otra escudería aparecía en el circuito con un motor de diseño similar ya seria obvio quién había robado los planos.

Decidió dejar de pensar en ello y dejar que fuera la policía la que averiguara quién lo había hecho y por qué. Se concentraría en su hermano porque estaba más convencida que nunca de que él tenía la clave para descubrir lo que había sucedido. Por eso después de hablar con su supervisor y pedirle que le diera unas horas libres, llamo a Darién.

Si quedó sorprendido por la llamada, no lo demostró. Y no dudó cuando ella le pidió que la acompañara a la cárcel. En menos de media hora, ya estaban de camino.

- ¿Vamos a jugar a «poli bueno poli malo»? – le preguntó cuando la llevaba de la mano hacia la entrada de la prisión.

Serena sonrió porque sabía que eso era lo que Darién quería.

- A lo mejor después, si traes unas esposas.

- Puede que encuentre un par que guardé como recuerdo de mi antiguo trabajo.

- ¡Promesas y más promesas!

Él se rió y le apretó la mano suavemente.

- ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?

- Estoy segura de que no tengo otra opción. Necesito respuestas y estoy mas que convencida que nunca de que Andrew es el único que puede dármelas.

- Entonces dejare que tú lleves la conversación – dijo –. Después de todo, es tu hermano.

- Vale.

Le alzó la barbilla y la besó con ternura.

- Darién.

- ¿Sí?

- Gracias.

- Vamos allá – le dijo sonriendo.

.

.

Cuanto mas se alejaban de las puertas que daban al exterior y se adentraban en la prisión, mas tensa se iba poniendo. Darién pudo notarlo en la rigidez de sus hombros y en ese instante decidió que quería librarla de todas las preocupaciones y hacer que su mundo volviera a ser el de antes.

Pero si lo hacia, ¿entonces qué?

Entonces ella ya no lo necesitaría más. Andrew volvería a casa con su familia. Serena regresaría a su departamento para seguir con su vida de antes y la vida de Darién quedaría vacía, como lo estaba antes de conocerla.

No era un panorama demasiado alentador para él, aunque lo asumiría si eso suponía la felicidad de Serena.

Pero primero había unas preguntas que hacerle a Andrew.

.

- ¿Quién es Jack Richards? – Serena formuló la pregunta antes de que siquiera Andrew se hubiera sentado.

- ¿Quién?

- Byron Losani le dio ese nombre a Darién. Unas horas después, le dieron una paliza que lo dejo inconsciente.

- ¿Una paliza? – Andrew se mostró sorprendido, pero no impactado.

Y Darién sospecho que el hermano de Serena ya sabía lo que le había pasado a Losani.

- ¿Lo hizo Jack Richards? – preguntó ella.

- No lo sé.

- Vale, vamos a probar con otra cosa – continuó Serena –; 555-4393.

- ¿Es la combinación de tu casillero en la facultad?

- Esa actitud que tienes está empezando a cabrearme Andrew.

- Y a mí la tuya – le dijo su hermano – La policía ya me investigó y me llevaron a juicio. No necesito que tú vengas ahora aquí a interrogarme.

- ¡Intento ayudarte!

- ¡Yo no te he pedido que lo hagas!

Darién le apretó la rodilla suavemente por debajo de la mesa. Prefirió intervenir y calmarla porque de lo contrario, los guardias los echarían de allí.

Serena pareció captar su advertencia y se detuvo para tomar aire antes de continuar.

- Tienes razón – dijo finalmente –. No me has pedido ayuda, pero no voy a quedarme sentada y dejar que pases los siguientes cinco años en prisión solo porque seas demasiado testarudo para responder.

- ¿Y no crees que si supiera algo que pudiera sacarme de aquí y hacer que volviera a casa con mi familia, no te lo diría?

- Yo ya no se que pensar – dijo ella con un atisbo de frustración en la voz.

- El numero que te ha dicho Serena es un numero de teléfono – Darién intervino – desde el que se hicieron varias llamadas a tu casa.

- Sería de alguien que se habría equivocado. No se imaginan la de veces que llaman a casa por error.

- Lo que pasa es que una de las llamadas duró diecisiete minutos, la siguiente doce y la tercera casi veinte – señaló ella.

- ¡Demonios Sere! A lo mejor era alguien intentando venderme algo y no podía quitármelo de encima.

- Era una mujer, Darién rastreo el numero.

- Si eso ya lo sabias, ¿por qué te has molestado en preguntarme si conocía el numero?

- Porque Elaine Nomolos no existe. Y resulta que Nomolos es Solomon al revés y Elaine es el segundo nombre de Rini y se lo pusiste porque también era el segundo nombre de su madre.

Andrew se rió y, como Darién pudo ver, eso irrito a Serena.

- Reika ni siquiera puede permitirse una sopa caliente, así que no digamos tener un móvil.

- Pero es capaz de comprarlo de parte de otra persona y ponerlo a su nombre ¿verdad?

- Reika no hace nada por nadie sin tener ninguna razón – le recordó Andrew.

- La estas protegiendo – dijo Serena en tono acusatorio –. Siempre la has protegido.

Andrew no dijo nada, pero los músculos de su cara se tensaron.

- ¿De verdad es más importante para ti que Sammy y Rini? ¿Es más importante que yo?

- ¡Sere! – dijo Andrew con lágrimas en los ojos – Sabes que para mí no hay nada más importante que mi familia y que los primeros para mí son los niños y tú.

- ¿Entonces por qué?

- Porque para mí no hay nada más importante que mi familia.

Se levantó bruscamente y fue hacia el guardia.

Serena se quedó sentada hasta que sacaron a su hermano de la sala y después se levantó y camino en la otra dirección. Darién le siguió en silencio.

- Si esta protegiéndola después de cómo le destrozo la vida, entonces se merece pasarse aquí encerrado estos cinco años – dijo finalmente.

- Es humano proteger a las personas que amamos – le dijo Darién – Y aunque ya no esté enamorado de ella, sigue siendo la madre de sus hijos.

- Unos niños que ahora viven sin su madre y sin su padre – esperó a que se abrieran las puertas y cuando ya estuvo en la calle exclamó –: ¡Cómo odio este lugar!

Él la siguió hasta el estacionamiento.

- Puedo entender que estés enfadada, pero no puedo censurar a tu hermano porque, aunque no esté actuando bien, él piensa que lo está haciendo por una buena razón.

- Pues entonces es un idiota, y no puedo creerme que te estés poniendo de su parte.

- Yo no me estoy poniendo de su parte.

- O a lo mejor sí puedo creerlo – dijo ignorándolo – porque tú has hecho exactamente lo mismo. Me has estado ocultando información todo este tiempo y eso que fui yo la que te contrató para que averiguaras la verdad.

- No quería que te decepcionaras si las pruebas que encontraba luego resultaran no conducir a nada.

- Intentabas protegerme – dijo con desdén –. Un hombre fuerte cuidando de una mujer indefensa que es incapaz de hacer frente a sus propias emociones.

- No. Bueno sí. Intentaba protegerte, pero no por las razones que crees.

- ¿Entonces por qué?

- Porque me importas.

.

Serena no pudo más que quedarse mirándolo mientras su rabia e indignación se iban disparando.

- Oh… oh

Darién sonrió.

- Sí, lo sé. Se suponía que no íbamos a dejar que se mezclaran las emociones, pero siento algo por ti que no esperaba… que no quería sentir.

- ¿Y lo lamentas?

- Creo que sí porque no estoy seguro de poder darte lo que quieres. Pero hemos empezado algo y me gustaría ver hasta donde llega.

- A mi también me gustaría – dijo intentando que la voz no se le quebrara por la emoción.

No fue una declaración de amor eterno, pero la reticencia de Darién a reconocer lo que sentía por ella le dio la esperanza de que sus sentimientos fueran más profundos de lo que él mismo se atrevía a admitir. No obstante, no le forzaría a darle más de lo que él pudiera ofrecerle, no cuando ya le había dado más de lo que ella había soñado. Saborearía esas palabras por el momento y esperaría que algún día pudiera llegar a amarla.

Pero mientras, ahí estaba, en el estacionamiento de la prisión, mirando a Darién y dividida entra la esperanza de tener un futuro con ese hombre y la preocupación del futuro que le esperaba a su hermano.

- Tenemos que irnos, los niños están a punto de volver del colegio.

.

.

El autobús del colegio llegó momentos después de que lo hicieran Serena y Darién. Por eso tuvieron oportunidad de ver a Rini bajar y salir corriendo hacia la casa con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- ¿Qué te pasa Rini?

La pequeña dijo entre sollozos.

- Le dije que no fuera. Se lo dije, pero no me ha escuchado, nunca lo hace.

Serena supo enseguida a quién se estaba refiriendo porque no había visto a Sammy bajar del autobús.

- ¿Adonde ha ido?

- Me dijo que no lo contara. Me hizo prometérselo.

- Pero estás preocupada por él, ¿verdad?

Rini sorbió la nariz y asintió.

- Una promesa es algo muy importante – le dijo a su sobrina – pero también es importante hacer lo que te dice el corazón, y nunca deberías guardarte un secreto que no te hiciera sentir bien.

- Ha ido al circuito. Me dijo que tenía dinero para el autobús y que estaría en casa para la cena. Pero el circuito está lejos y papi ya no trabaja allí, así que no creo que esté bien que haya ido solo.

- No – dijo Serena controlando su miedo para no preocupar más todavía a la niña – no debería haber ido solo y tú has hecho bien en decírmelo.

- ¿Vas a ir a buscarlo? – preguntó Rini preocupada.

- Sí, voy a ir a buscarlo.

- Iremos a buscarlo – dijo Darién poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Por un momento casi había olvidado que él estaba allí. Y, aunque estaba acostumbrada a manejar crisis familiares, agradeció su presencia y se sintió aliviada de no estar sola en aquella ocasión.

Después de llevar a Rini a casa de la señora Harbison, subieron al coche de Darién.

Fue callada durante todo el camino, pensando, preocupada. Y a juzgar por el silencio de Darién y el modo en que agarraba con fuerza el volante, podía ver que él también estaba preocupado.

Le había dicho que le importaba, pero sabía que los niños también eran importantes para él y, probablemente, más de lo que pensaba. Eso le hizo preguntarse por qué se oponía a tener su propia familia, aunque inmediatamente dejo de lado esos pensamientos para centrarse en Sammy. Su sobrino era lo único verdaderamente importante en ese momento.

Por fin Darién entro en el estacionamiento del circuito.

- Aquí no hay nadie.

- Es martes – le recordó ella –. Solo hay carreras los fines de semana.

Pero la tranquilidad y el vacio de aquel lugar resultaban inquietantes. Tenia que encontrar a su sobrino.

Ya tenía la mano en el tirador de la puerta antes de que Darién apagara el motor.

- Espera – le puso la mano en el brazo – Este sitio es demasiado grande como para salir a buscarlo sin trazar un plan antes.

- Yo tengo un plan. Encontrarlo, darle un azote y llevarlo a casa.

Él asintió.

- Vale, pero con una condición: iremos juntos.

- Lo encontraremos antes si nos separamos.

- Tal vez, pero luego perderemos tiempo buscándonos – abrió la guantera y sacó una pistola.

Serena dejo escapar un grito ahogado.

- ¿Para qué es eso?

- Es solo por precaución – le aseguro antes de meterse el arma en el bolsillo.

- ¿A ti también esto te da mala espina, verdad?

- No especulemos por ahora, pero ante todo no te apartes de mí, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo.

- Le dije a Rini que lo encontraríamos juntos – le recordó – y eso haremos.

Darién tomo la mano de Serena y ella se sintió reconfortada por su caricia y sus palabras.

Cruzaron las puertas y comenzaron a caminar por la pista.

- Lleva unos vaqueros – le dijo a Darién – y una camiseta gris. Pero también se ha llevado la chaqueta. Es roja. Si la lleva puesta, será fácil verlo.

Estaba nerviosa, tenia un nudo en el estomago. Sentía preocupación, rabia, frustración y miedo.

¿Dónde estaba?

- ¡Sammy! – gritó.

La única respuesta que tuvo fue la de Darién, que le apretó la mano con más fuerza.

- ¡Sammy!

Miro hacia las gradas; estaban vacías, ni siquiera había personal de mantenimiento ni de seguridad.

Pero aún así, Darién comenzó a subir los escalones de metal.

- Tendremos una mejor vista de las gradas desde arriba del todo.

- ¡Sammy!

El miedo aumentaba a cada paso que daba, a cada llamada sin respuesta, pero intento controlarlo. Su sobrino se conocía aquello probablemente mejor que ella. Estaría escondido en algún lugar, escuchando su iPod y por eso no la oía. Y cuando lo encontrara tiraría el maldito iPod a la basura y a él lo castigaría durante un mes.

Cuando lo encontrara…

Cerró los ojos y rezó por que eso sucediera pronto.

Pero cuando llegaron arriba del todo quedó claro que allí no estaba.

- A lo mejor ya se ha ido a casa – dijo ella.

- La señora H dijo que llamaría al móvil si volvía – le recordó Darién.

Ella asintió y volvió a gritar:

- ¡Sammy!

- Espera – Darién se detuvo –. ¿Que ha sido eso?

Serena se detuvo detrás de él y se quedo en silencio.

Y entonces lo oyó también; unos golpes provenían de la cabina del comentarista en lo alto de la siguiente fila de asientos.

Darién subió los últimos escalones de dos en dos.

- ¡Esta aquí!

El alivio que sintió Serena fue tan sobrecogedor que estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero fue un alivio que duró poco tiempo. Porque cuando entró en la cabina detrás de Darién vio que Sammy estaba allí… atado y amordazado.

- Oh, Sammy – se arrodillo junto a él y comenzó a desatarlo. El niño tenía los ojos y las mejillas cubiertos de lágrimas y ella tuvo que controlarse para no llorar también.

Mientras con dedos temblorosos intentaba quitarle el nudo que tenia alrededor de la cabeza, Darién empezó a desatarle los pies.

Sammy seguía llorando y unos sollozos hacían que sus finos hombros se sacudieran. Quería abrazarlo, acunarlo en su regazo como cuando era pequeño. Pero él ya no era un niño pequeño, se había metido en un asunto de adultos.

Mientras lo desataban, Sammy les explicaba cómo había acabado allí.

Al parecer había ido a jugar a los recreativos y se había topado con alguien que decía conocer a su padre. El hombre le dijo que tenía información sobre los planos robados y pruebas de que Andrew no se los había llevado. Peo solo la daría esa prueba a Sammy y únicamente si iba solo al circuito.

- Oh, Sammy – le acaricio el pelo y su corazón sufrió por el niño que necesitaba desesperadamente las respuestas que ella también había estado buscando.

Darién se apartó de ellos cuando Sammy ya quedó liberado y miró hacia la pista. Tenía la mano en el bolsillo, el mismo bolsillo donde había metido la pistola. Serena sabia que estaba buscando al hombre que había llevado a Sammy hasta allí.

- Habíamos quedado a las cuatro y media – dijo Sammy –, pero tomé el autobús justo después de salir del colegio y he llegado antes, incluso antes que él. Lo he visto con otra persona en el estacionamiento. Era el jefe de papá, el señor Lawrence.

Darién volvió la cabeza al oírlo.

- ¿Has oído lo que decían?

- No, estaba demasiado lejos. Pero he visto al señor Lawrence darle una bolsa al otro hombre, a Jack.

- ¿Te ha dicho Jack su apellido?

- Sí, es Richards.

- Jack Richards – susurró Serena.

- ¿Lo conoces? – preguntó Sammy.

-No – respondió ella.

Y Darién preguntó:

- ¿Qué ha pasado después?

- Me he encontrado con él en la puerta principal a las cuatro y media. Cuando le he pedido la prueba que me había prometido me ha traído aquí – tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas otra vez – y me ha atado.

- ¿Y después te ha dejado aquí?

- Se ha quedado un rato vigilando. Cuando ha visto tu coche entrar en el estacionamiento, ha dicho que tenía que irse.

- No le encuentro sentido a nada – dijo Serena.

- Yo tampoco – admitió Darién –. ¿Te ha dicho algo más?

El niño vaciló y miro a su tía, que le sonrió para intentar tranquilizarlo.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho? – le pregunto ella con delicadeza.

- No me ha dicho nada más, pero… me ha dado una nota. Para que te la dé.

Se saco un papel arrugado del bolsillo y se lo dio a Serena.

Ella lo estiro con dedos temblorosos.

"_Debes estar muy aliviada de ver a tu sobrino ileso. La próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte. Y él tampoco. O tal vez puede que sea su hermanita la que pague si sigues adelante con esto. Mantente lejos."_

Le entrego la nota a Darién sin decir nada, incapaz de hablar por el terror que la invadía.

Hasta ese momento, nunca había entendido por qué su hermano había aceptado ir a la cárcel por un crimen que no había cometido. Ahora sabía que Andrew había ido a la cárcel para que sus hijos estuvieran a salvo.

- Lo siento mucho – a Sammy se le quebró la voz – Sé que no debería haber venido aquí solo, pero quería oír lo que tenia que decirme de papá.

- Lo sé, Sammy, lo sé – Serena lo abrazó.

- ¿Entonces no estas enfadada?

- Claro que estoy enfadada, aunque estoy tan aliviada que eso supera mi enfado ahora mismo. Pero estás castigado.

- ¿Cuánto? – pregunto el niño con gesto decaído.

- Por lo menos un año.

- ¿Un año?

Serena forzó una sonrisa.

- Pregúntame mañana cuando el corazón me lata a ritmo normal y puede que tengas una respuesta distinta, ¿vale?

- Vale

- Vamos a casa – dijo Darién.

Serena contuvo las lágrimas al asentir.

Al salir de la cabina se sentía indescriptiblemente agradecida de que Sammy estuviera a salvo, pero además estaba hundida por saber que su hermano no estaría en casa durante cinco años. ¿Cómo sobreviviría todo este tiempo en la cárcel? ¿Y cómo podría ella no estar pendiente de sus sobrinos a cada minuto después de lo que acababa de suceder? ¿Cómo podría subirlos al autobús del colegio cada mañana y no preocuparse por las cosas horribles que podrían pasarles en las horas que estaba lejos de ellos? ¿Cómo podría fingir una vida normal con la amenaza que pendía sobre sus cabezas?

Miró hacia arriba y vio que, efectivamente, se aproximaba una nube oscura que no parecía presagiar nada bueno.

Humo y olor a algo que podría ser gasolina.

- Algo esta ardiendo – dijo ella.

Darién miró al cielo y echó a correr hacia el estacionamiento.

Serena y Sammy lo siguieron justo a tiempo de ver el Corvette de Darién saltar por los aires.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 13**

.

.

.

Darién presto declaración ante el agente Morrow; dio información detallada sobre el incidente y se centro en los hechos como si los hubiera presenciado desde la distancia, ignorando las emociones que seguían bullendo dentro de él.

Serena no había querido que mencionara a Jack Richards y él entendía por qué; tenia miedo de que ese hombre siguiera adelante con sus amenazas y les hiciera daño a los niños. Pero Darién no podía mentir sobre lo que había pasado y no quería que Serena pensara que sus sobrinos estarían a salvo si se dejaban de investigar los hechos que habían metido a Andrew en la cárcel; sabía que nunca estarían seguros hasta que Jack Richards no estuviera entre rejas.

No permitiría que se saliera con la suya. Lo que le había hecho a su coche era insignificante en comparación a lo que podría haberle pasado a Sammy… y lo que le sucedió a Serena. Cuando el coche había explotado, ella había dado un paso atrás, había tropezado y al caer al suelo se había golpeado la cabeza con un bordillo. Fue un accidente extraño e inevitable, además de impredecible.

Había perdido la consciencia por un momento, pero a Darién, tirado en el suelo junto a ella mientras Sammy llamaba a la policía, ese momento le había parecido una eternidad.

Aún podía sentir la sangre de Serena en sus manos: podía sentir el pánico que lo había invadido. Y aunque el pánico había pasado, el terror permanecía con él.

Se alejo del agente Morrow y miró hacia la ambulancia donde estaba Serena. Necesitaba controlar sus emociones y espacio para respirar y pensar. Porque a pesar de su aparente calma, estaba temblando por dentro.

Aún podía verla allí tendida, pálida, quieta y sangrando. Había creído que estaba muerta. Había creído que la había perdido, igual que había perdido a Neflyte.

Pero no. No fue como cuando mataron a Neflyte. Fue peor. Mucho peor.

Neflyte había sido su compañero y su mejor amigo y cuando había muerto, algo dentro de él había muerto también.

Después de eso había pasado por la vida sin vivir en realidad. De hecho, no había sentido nada en todo ese tiempo.

No hasta que conoció a Serena.

Serena lo había hecho reír, vivir y amar.

Sí; verla allí inconsciente tras el golpe le había llevado a darse cuenta de la verdad: la amaba.

El amor no había sido parte del plan, pero ahí estaba y no podía ignorarlo. Lo que sentía lo embargaba tanto que apenas podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella y en lo cerca que había estado de perderla.

Pero eso era demasiado para él.

No podía permitirse volver a experimentar esa clase de emoción otra vez. Donde había felicidad podía haber pesar; donde había placer podía haber dolor, donde había vida podía haber muerte. Con Serena podía tenerlo todo… pero también perderlo todo.

Y tal vez era un cobarde, pero el riesgo que tenia que correr era demasiado grande.

.

.

Los paramédicos querían llevar a Serena al hospital, pero ella se negó. Era enfermera, les explicó, y sabia cuidarse. Además, necesitaba ir a casa y estar con Rini y Sammy, tenia que vigilar que nos les pasara nada. Era lo único que podía hacer por ellos.

Los paramédicos no quedaron muy convencidos, pero Darién se acercó y les dijo que se quedaría con ella toda la noche y que además llamaría a su hermano, que era medico.

Y se quedó, pero no durmió con ella.

Sin duda, Serena no estaba de humor para hacer el amor, pero habría agradecido algún que otro mimo. Quería tenerlo a su lado, quería que la rodeara con sus brazos. Sin embargo, Darién insistió en que descasaría mejor si tenia la cama para ella sola y por eso pasó la noche a su lado, en una silla.

Físicamente estaba allí, haciendo exactamente lo que había prometido: cuidar de ellos. Pero emocionalmente, ya se estaba alejando. Y Serena lo supo.

Cuando él levanto un libro de detectives que había en la mesilla y fingió estar leyendo, ella se volvió y lloró en silencio hasta quedarse dormida.

El detective Tenou fue por la mañana para informarles que Jack Richards estaba en la cárcel gracias principalmente a la ex mujer de Andrew. Al parecer Reika había llamado a la policía al encontrar una bolsa llena de dinero y una fotografía de Sammy en la habitación de Richards. Temiendo por la vida de su hijo, había delatado a su novio y le había confesado a la policía su participación en los crímenes que habían enviado a Andrew a la cárcel.

Aún quedaban algunas piezas sueltas, les dijo Tenou, pero la investigación se había reabierto y parecía que Andrew podría volver a casa pronto.

Serena estaba feliz por su hermano, aliviada de que su familia estuviera a salvo, pero se sentía desgraciada mientras se preparaba para despedirse de Darién.

Cuando Tenou se había marchado, él había pedido un taxi para ir a la oficina, dejando claro que no tenía la intención de quedarse allí todo el día como si fuera su canguro. Y ella no necesitaba un canguro, pero sí que quería estar con él. Quería que todas las personas a las que amaba estuvieran cerca de ella.

Sin embargo, Darién tenía otros planes e ir a la oficina ocupaba el primer puesto en la lista.

Serena no sabía qué decir, cómo llegar a él, no sabía que había sucedido para que Darién se alejara. Y temía que no hubiera nada que decir ni ningún modo de llegar a él porque ya se hubiera marchado del todo.

- Tengo que irme

Lo acompaño hasta la puerta.

- No sé si te he dicho antes esto, pero siento lo de tu coche.

- ¿Mi coche?

- Sí, ese que tardaste dieciocho meses en restaurar – le recordó.

- No eran más que cuatro ruedas.

- Bueno, pues si no es por el coche, ¿Por qué estas así? ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Has estado evitándome desde ayer. Más que evitándome, huyéndome.

- Creo que este no es el mejor momento para discutir nuestra relación.

Pero Serena sabia que si no lo hablaban en ese instante, tal vez no tendrían otra oportunidad.

- Dile al taxista que se marche. Quédate un poco más.

- No puedo. Tengo mucho trabajo esperándome en la oficina.

- ¿Y tienes que hacerlo hoy?

- Sí. Además tengo que hablar con Kelvin para que empiece a prepararlo todo para sacar a tu hermano de la cárcel. Después de todo, de eso se trata nuestra relación ¿no? Eso es lo único que importa.

Esas palabras la atravesaron como un puñal.

- No para mí.

- Serena, no hagas esto.

- ¿Qué no haga qué?

- No finjas que lo nuestro ha sido más que algo temporal.

- Hace menos de veinticuatro horas me dijiste que querías ver hasta donde llegaba nuestra relación.

- Eso fue antes de darme cuenta de que no iba a ninguna parte.

Y así, bruscamente, las esperanzas y el corazón de Serena se rompieron.

Se dio vuelta. No pensaba suplicar. Ya había perdido el corazón, no iba a perder también el orgullo.

Pero entonces cambio de opinión. Se volvió hacia él.

- No, no voy a ponerte las cosas fáciles. No voy a dejar que te alejes de mí hasta que sepa exactamente por qué lo haces.

- Serena…

- No te he dicho esto antes porque no quería darte una excusa para salir corriendo. Pero ahora ya da igual. Te amo Darién.

Alzó una mano reprimir la protesta que sabía que vendría a continuación.

- Sé que eso iba contra tus reglas. Sé que no debía sentirme así y no quería, pero no puedo ignorar mis emociones y no voy a disculparme por ello. Lo único que lamento es que no puedas ver lo bien que estábamos juntos, que no parezcas apreciar la vida que podríamos haber construido. Y espero que cuando una mañana te despiertes pensando en lo que podríamos haber tenido, recuerdes que fue tu elección, no la mía.

Después de dio la vuelta y se alejo.

.

.

Andrew volvió a casa esa noche.

Reika estaba en una clínica de rehabilitación y tendría que testificar en contra de Jack Richards en el juicio.

El día del robo, Jack había convencido a Reika para que lo hiciera salir de la casa. Ella lo había hecho apareciendo en la puerta para pedirle dinero para un taxi. Sammy había estado en el entrenamiento de futbol y Rini en la clase de ballet; Andrew estaba deseando librarse de ella antes de que los niños regresaran, pero le preocupaba darle dinero y que se lo gastara en drogas, de modo que, tal y como su ex mujer se esperaba, él mismo la llevo en su coche dándole a Jack la oportunidad de entrar en la casa y robar el motor y los planos.

A su ex cuñada no se le imputaron cargos y a Serena no le importo porque su participación en el crimen había sido mínima y porque no quería que ahora que los niños tenían a su padre en casa, fuera su madre la que entraba en la cárcel.

Sin embargo, Jack Richards sí que tendría que pasar encerrado mucho tiempo. La lista de cargos a los que se enfrentaba era larga y variada; desde el robo en casa de Andrew hasta el asalto a Byron Losani, entre otras cosas. Las pruebas contra él eran sólidas, tal y como le aseguró Tenou.

Por supuesto, Jack era un profesional contratado y pretendía reducir su condena implicando a los propietarios de la escudería. La bolsa probaba la implicación de éste, pero la policía aún tenia que determinar si Gene Russo también había participado en el crimen.

Al menos ya se sabia que el móvil del robo había sido económico; al parecer había mas problemas con el diseño del motor de lo que la compañía había sospechado en un principio y, aunque se estaban haciendo progresos, el proyecto se estaba retrasando mucho y se temía que los patrocinadores retiraran sus fondos antes de que pudieran solucionarse los problemas. Por supuesto, el prototipo estaba asegurado y su robo supondría un obstáculo para el proyecto, pero también una gran ayuda para la economía de la empresa.

Andrew no había sabido nada de eso cuando lo habían arrestado. Solo sabia que Reika estaba saliendo con un tipo que amenazaba con hacer daño a los niños si el no colaboraba. Y no había tenido opción, haría lo que fuera por sus hijos.

Y, ahora, mientras recogía sus cosas para volver a casa, Serena entendió por qué su hermano había estado guardando silencio.

Y resulto que Sammy, sentado en la cama de la habitación de su tía, también había estado guardando silencio sobre una cosa.

- ¿Ya has decidido cuánto tiempo voy a estar castigado?

- Bueno, ahora que papá está en casa, creo que eso deberías hablarlo con él.

- Papá me ha dicho que te lo pregunte porque lo que hice te afecto directamente a ti – el niño apartó la vista y ella supo que era porque quería ocultar sus ojos llenos de lagrimas –. Siento mucho que resultaras herida tía Sere.

Ella dejo de guardar sus cosas y se sentó a su lado.

- No fue culpa tuya Sammy.

- Pero tengo que pedirte perdón por algo más que hice.

Ella esperó.

- Es sobre los adornos del jardín – agachó la cabeza –. Lo hice yo. No quería poner triste a Rini, pero es que estaba enfadado por todo y necesitaba romper algo. Pero luego me sentí mal por haberlo hecho.

- ¿Se los has dicho a tu hermana?

- Todavía no.

- Sabes que eso es lo que tienes que hacer ¿verdad?

- Sí – suspiró –, pero entonces ella va a querer romperme algo a mí.

- ¿Y crees que eso sería justo?

- Puede que sí, pero tengo dinero en mi alcancía. A lo mejor podría sobornarla.

- Bueno, eso es algo que tendrán que resolver los dos.

- ¿Eso va a subirme el castigo?

- No creo. No estoy contenta con lo que hiciste, pero estoy orgullosa de que sepas que estuvo mal.

- ¿Entonces cuánto tiempo estoy castigado?

- Una semana sin videojuegos – decidió de pronto.

- ¿Una semana? – protesto antes de pensar que era mucho menos que el año con el que le había amenazado el día anterior –. Vale, me parece justo.

Ella sonrió.

- Pero de todos modos tendrás que contarle a tu hermana lo que hiciste.

- Vale – suspiró antes de bajar de la cama e ir a ver a Rini.

.

.

Eran casi la seis de la tarde del sábado y Darién estaba en casa oyendo el mensaje que le habían dejado tres días antes. No pudo contar cuántas veces lo había escuchado durante esos días solo para poder oír la voz de Serena.

Era patético, lo sabia, pero era lo único que le quedaba de ella.

Y era su culpa, y eso también lo sabía.

Serena le había ofrecido su corazón y él se había negado a aceptarlo porque eso era más fácil que arriesgarse a amarla y luego perderla.

¿Lo amaba de verdad?

Podía quedarse allí, solo, el resto de su vida o podía arriesgarse a creer que tal vez le había dicho lo que sentía de verdad, que lo amaba y que esperaba que pudieran construir un futuro juntos.

Pero, ¿podría darle a Serena lo que necesitaba y quería?

Porque de no ser así, si no estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle el matrimonio y los hijos que ella quería, entonces era un egoísta, tal y como le había dicho Mina una vez.

Nunca había contemplado la idea del matrimonio, pensar en el compromiso que suponía, un compromiso para toda la vida, era algo que le ponía nervioso.

Y luego estaban los niños. A pesar de querer a sus sobrinos y de haberse encariñado con los de Serena, la idea de ser padre, de tener sus propios hijos lo aterrorizaba… aunque también lo intrigaba. Porque de imaginársela embarazada, despertaba en él un poderoso y primitivo anhelo.

Volvió a escuchar su voz en el contestador.

Hasta que había entrado en su despacho, él había llevado una vida tal vez no demasiado plena, pero sí una con la que estaba satisfecho.

Pero entonces la había conocido y se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le faltaba por tener, de lo mucho que la deseaba y la necesitaba.

Sí, daba miedo pensarlo: no solo permitirse quererla a ella, sino también a los hijos que pudieran tener juntos. Por otro lado, daba todavía más miedo imaginarse la vida sin ella a su lado.

Movido por un impulso fue hacia la puerta y se sobresaltó cuando alguien llamo. Su decepción y su sorpresa fueron innegables cuando al abrirla encontró allí a su padre.

- ¿He venido en mal momento? – le pregunto Artemis – Parece que te marchabas.

Darién se fijó en la chaqueta que llevaba en la mano; ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de haberla tomado de camino a la puerta. La tiró sobre el brazo del sofá y miró el reloj.

- Tengo algo de tiempo, ¿quieres beber algo?

- No, gracias. Sólo he pasado para decirte que he visto en la televisión una entrevista que le han hecho a Tsukino. Ese hombre que acaba de salir de la cárcel.

Darién asintió.

- Bueno, lo que quería decirte es que estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Darién no recordaba haber oído a su padre decirle esas palabras antes y no se habría esperado que pudieran significar tanto para él. Tragó saliva.

- He cometido muchos errores – continúo Artemis –. Querías ser policía y yo no podía entenderlo. Cuando lo dejaste pensé que eso demostraba que yo tenia razón, pero entonces insististe en hacer lo que querías. Siempre has sabido lo que querías y siempre has tenido el valor de hacerlo, aunque no siempre esté de acuerdo con tus decisiones, respeto tu determinación para seguir tu propio camino.

Mientras escuchaba las palabras de su padre, se preguntaba si seguían siendo verdad. Era cierto que durante un tiempo de su vida había actuado así, pero últimamente más que perseguir lo que quería, parecía haber huido asustado. Y en lugar de enfrentarse a su miedo más grande, a la posibilidad de perder a la mujer que amaba, la había alejado de él. Decidió que si quería ser el hombre del que su padre estaba orgulloso, el hombre que quería ser, tenía que dejar de huir.

- Bueno, eso es todo lo que quería decirte.

- Gracias papá.

Y ya que su padre había dado el primer paso, él dio el segundo… y lo abrazó.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hola‼‼‼

Bueno, como ayer ya no pude subir el capitulo y termine el siguiente les dejo estos dos capitulos, ya solo me falta el ultimo y fin de la historia u_u, en fin, creo que lo subire el viernes si no tengo contratiempos, disfruten la lectura =D


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 14**

.

.

.

El sábado por la noche, Serena se dijo que no importaba que Darién no estuviera en la fiesta de bienvenida de Andrew. Había hecho el trabajo que le había encargado y su hermano estaba de vuelta en casa. Eso era lo único que importaba.

Bueno, de acuerdo, a lo mejor ahora tenía un agujero en el pecho, en el mismo sitio donde antes estaba el corazón, pero eso se curaría con el tiempo; en unos cien años o así. Mientras tanto, había algo que celebrar.

La señora H y Peruru estaban allí, también Berjerite y Kelvin, incluso Rei, a quien había invitado por considerarla una amiga y porque sabía que esa mujer podía animar cualquier fiesta. Todos estaban fuera, en el jardín trasero, disfrutando del aire fresco y de una temperatura agradable y pasando un buen rato.

Darién era el único que no había respondido a su invitación. A pesar de haber intentado contactar con él en su despacho, en su casa y en el móvil, no lo había logrado, de modo que había tenido que dejarle un mensaje en el contestador. Y allí parecía seguir.

Miro el reloj. Ya eran más de las siete y había prometido a los invitados que serviría la cena a las siete en punto. No esperaría un minuto más por una persona que no iba a presentarse.

- ¡Qué bien huele! – dijo Andrew con unos cuencos vacios en las manos.

- Quesadillas de pollo con salsa de judías negras y la lasaña mexicana de mamá.

- Mis platos favoritos

- Y de postre enchiladas de manzana y canela.

Andrew la abrazo y la beso en la frente.

- ¿Qué he hecho para merecer una hermana así?

- Supongo que has tenido suerte.

- El tipo más afortunado del mundo.

Ella sonrió.

- ¿Por qué no le dices a los niños que se laven las manos? Voy a llevar la cena a la mesa.

- Pero Chiba no ha llegado todavía.

- No importa – dijo – no es su fiesta.

- Pero no habría fiesta si no fuera por él – la rodeo con los brazos – y cuando pienso en lo que podría haber pasado en el circuito con Richards…

- No pienses en eso.

- ¿Esperas que crea que tú no piensas en ello?

- Todo ha acabado y tu estas en casa. Eso es lo único en lo que pienso.

- Supongo que tampoco piensas en Chiba.

Le parto los brazos.

- Te quiero Andrew, pero no insistas con ese tema.

Andrew le coloco un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

- Admito que al principio tenía mis dudas, pero es un buen hombre Sere. Hasta puede que sea lo suficientemente bueno para mi hermana pequeña.

Ella suspiro.

- No pienso hablar contigo de esto porque no hay nada de qué hablar. Ahora dile a todo el mundo que vamos a cenar.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Rini entro corriendo a la casa.

- Darién está aquí y ha traído un coche muy feo.

Y el corazón de Serena, el mismo que le habían arrancado tres días antes, pareció volver a su pecho.

Andrew sonrió.

- Vamos Rini. Creo que aún nos quedan unos minutos hasta que la cena esté en la mesa.

Serena se concentro en respirar mientras sacaba las quesadillas del horno. No iba a permitir que la presencia de Darién la afectara.

Lo oyó hablar con su hermano y su sobrina en el porche trasero. Después sintió como la puerta se abría y se cerraba y se propuso ignorar los nervios que danzaban sobre su piel.

- Hola Serena.

Su traicionero corazón estaba latiendo con tanta fuerza que le extrañaba que no resonara por toda la cocina, pero aún así logró darse la vuelta despacio y hablar con naturalidad.

- No creía que fueras a venir.

- Yo tampoco – admitió él.

- ¿Entonces por qué has venido?

Tardó un minuto en responder.

- Me he comprado un Z28 Camaro del 68

- ¿Has venido para contármelo?

- Lo he traído para que lo veas.

- Rini dice que es feo – le dolía mirarlo y seguir deseándolo tanto, desear que las cosas hubieran marchado de otro modo. Por eso se dio la vuelta y se entretuvo cortando las quesadillas y colocándolas en un plato.

- Tengo que trabajar mucho en él. Probablemente más que con el Corvette.

- Así estarás ocupado – dijo a pesar de no saber cuánto tiempo podría seguir con esa estúpida conversación sin derrumbarse.

- Cuando compre el Corvette podía imaginarme perfectamente cómo quería que quedara. Pero todo el tiempo que estuve trabajando en él estuve dudando si tendría la perseverancia y la paciencia para hacerlo. Cuando terminé, creo que me sorprendí más que nadie. Parece que cuando se trata de algo que me gusta tengo mucha fortaleza y le pongo mucho interés.

Serena no estaba segura de adónde conducía esa conversación y no se atrevía a hacerse ilusiones. Sus emociones ya habías sido pisoteadas demasiadas veces para volver a correr ese riesgo.

- Si quieres hablar de coches, ve a ver a mi hermano, Andrew podría…

- No estoy hablando de coches – la interrumpió.

Ella enarco las cejas mientras llevaba el plato a la mesa.

- Vale, sí. Pero no se trata sólo de coches. Se trata de nosotros.

- ¿De nosotros? – su corazón dio un extraño vuelco.

- En muchos aspectos nuestra relación es como el Camaro que esta afuera.

- ¿Cómo dices? – sacó la salsa de la nevera y la puso en la mesa junto a las quesadillas.

- Estoy complicando esto, ¿verdad?

- No lo sé, pero me está costando seguirte.

- ¿Podrías dejar de moverte y de hacer cosas y mirarme un minuto?

- Voy retrasada con la cena. Tengo que…

Sus palabras quedaron el aire cuando Darién le puso las manos en los hombros.

Con suavidad, pero con firmeza, la giró para que lo mirara. ¡Y qué sensación tan agradable fue volver a sentir sus manos!

- Un vehículo clásico como ése es un compromiso – le dijo –, no puedes comprarlo y olvidarte de él, alejarte de él. Como tampoco puedes decirle a una persona que la amas y luego alejarte de ella.

- No puedo creer que estés comparando el amor con un Camaro.

- Los dos suponen un compromiso.

- ¿Y comprar este coche te ha convertido en un experto en compromisos?

Darién la soltó y metió las manos en los bolsillos.

- He venido para decirte algo, pero una vez que lo diga ya no habrá vuelta atrás ni se podrá ignorar.

- Entonces dilo.

Pero se quedo callado un momento y después habló con cierto tono acusatorio.

- Me dejaste alejarte de ti.

- Fue tu decisión.

- Pero dijiste que me amabas.

- Y te amo. Demasiado como para intentar obligarte a estar en un sitio donde no querías estar.

- ¿Y qué pasa si he decidido que quiero estar contigo?

Ella tragó saliva.

- ¿Eso has decidido?

Darién sonrió con ironía.

- Debería haber imaginado que no ibas a ponerme las cosas fáciles.

- ¿Quieres que sea fácil?

- Te quiero a ti.

El corazón le dio otro vuelco.

- Y si me quedo – continuo –, si decidieras darme otra oportunidad, tendrás que entender que no tengo una actitud tan abierta como la tuya.

- ¿Qué significa eso?

Le tomo las manos.

- Que yo nunca te permitiré que te alejes de mí.

Los labios de Serena comenzaron a curvarse en una sonrisa, y su corazón comenzó a sanar.

- ¿Vas a decirlo o vas a seguir dando rodeos toda la noche?

Ella esperó.

- No pensaba que pudiera amar a nadie – le besó las manos, primero una y luego la otra –; no quería amar a nadie. Pero no puedo imaginar no amarte – bajo la cabeza y la besó en los labios, suave y dulcemente –. Te amo, Serena.

- ¿Y te costaba tanto admitirlo? – le pregunto con una sonrisa más amplia.

- No después de haberme dado cuenta de que la alternativa que me quedaba era vivir sin ti – volvió a besarla, pero en esa ocasión el beso fue más largo y más profundo – ¿Cómo es que supiste lo que sentía antes de yo mismo me diera cuenta?

- Por tu coche.

Él se apartó ligeramente para mirarla.

- Por el Corvette. Esperaba que te hubieras puesto furioso cuando estalló, pero cuando te pregunté por él, dijiste que no era más que cuatro ruedas. Sabía cuánto significaba ese coche para tí, pero le quitaste importancia, no porque el coche no te importara en realidad, sino porque yo te importaba más.

- Eres muy perspicaz, ¿lo sabes verdad?

- ¿Me equivoco?

- No, tienes toda la razón. Cuando te vi en el suelo, inconsciente y sangrando… sólo de pensarlo siento pánico. Sí, es cierto, tú me importas más que nada. Más de lo que jamás podría haberme imaginado.

- ¿Significa eso que quieres quedarte conmigo y ver hasta dónde llega lo nuestro?

La abrazó.

- Ya sé adónde quiero que llegue lo nuestro.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Todavía me quieres a tu lado, aunque haya sido un idiota?

- No puedo negar lo que siento, así que, sí. Todavía te quiero a mi lado.

- No puedo prometerte un «para siempre», pero sí te prometo que te amaré mientras el corazón me lata, porque ese corazón te pertenece a ti. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

¡Y eso que pensaba que Darién ya no podría sorprenderla más!

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Sí.

- En ese caso… sí – lo besó.

- Y como éste es un día de revelaciones, hay algo más que quiero decirte.

- ¿Qué?

- Quiero tener hijos.

Y su corazón, que ya estaba completamente recuperado y lleno, simplemente se desbordó.

- ¿Qué quieres hijos?

- Tantos como crea que podemos cuidar…, pero esperaremos a que termines tus estudios, si quieres.

- ¿Quieres que termine la carrera?

- Amo la persona que eres ahora mismo, pero sé que ser medico ha sido tu gran sueño y quiero que hagas todo lo que te haga feliz.

- Doctora Tsukino – Serena susurró ese nombre como había hecho durante tantos años –. No sé, aún me queda mucho camino por…

- Ningún camino es demasiado largo si te lleva a donde tú quieres.

- ¿Vas a seguir ese camino conmigo?

- A cada paso – le prometió –, pero me gustaría que pensaras en llamarte Doctora Chiba en lugar de Doctora Tsukino.

- ¿No hay ya suficientes doctores en tu familia? – pregunto bromeando.

- A lo mejor sí, pero quiero uno que sea sólo para mí.

- Pues a ver qué podemos hacer al respecto.

Volvió a besarla y más que un beso, fue una promesa, un compromiso que los unió. Y ella lo besó a él, con todo el amor y la esperanza que tenía en el corazón.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, sin apenas aliento, el sol estaba empezando a ponerse. Pero para ellos aquello no supuso el final de un día…

Fue el comienzo de una vida juntos.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Y bueno aqui el capitulo final, ya empece a adaptar otra historia, bueno en realidad dos, pero una la voy a usar con Mina & Yaten xp, asi que el proximo lunes estare subiendo las nuevas historias

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, espero lean las proximas, saluditos =)


End file.
